Pursue
by BananaFannaFo
Summary: Sequel to 'Obsess'. Bella thinks that she can finally settle down and live her life with Edward and their daughter. Her psycho ex husband, Jacob is behind bars, and they have nothing left to fear... or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Goodbye my loves" Edward says as he gets up from the kitchen table.

"Bye Daddy" Lila says, quickly bringing her face up to receive a kiss from her father before bringing it back down and continuing to devour her eggs. I look from our beautiful daughter to my handsome fiancé as he makes his way over to where I am.

"I love you." he says, and bends down to place a soft kiss on my lips. Even after so long together, his kiss still sends shivers down my spine.

"I love you too. Be careful"

"I always am" he says, winking at me. He grabs his suitcase and makes his way out the door.

"Are you almost done, sweetie? Aunt Alice is waiting for you" I say to my daughter. She looks up to me and places a spoonful of eggs in her mouth. I smile and grab her napkin, wiping off the food from her face. I take her out of her chair and place her on the floor, telling her to go grab her bag from her room.

It's been over 2 years since that horrible day where I thought my life was over. Instead, it became the day my life began.

Edward and I have been living our happily ever after, with our daughter and our good friends near by. Our daughter, Lila turned 2 a couple of months ago. Edward and I are still engaged, but that's about to change next week. Edward and I are finally getting married.

We had decided to wait until I graduate college to get married, which is happening this weekend. I have my last class this morning, and then after our honeymoon, I will start my new job as an accountant for the same company Edward works for. We have grown close to Emmett's parent's and when Carlisle offered this job for me, I was ecstatic.

"Ready, Momma" Lila says, running back into the kitchen with her Tinkerbell backpack over her shoulder and her brown hair in an organized mess all over her head. I bend down and untie her hair, run my hands through it and put the pony tail back.

I walk over and grab my bag from the counter and turn back to my daughter, grabbing her hand in mine and walking out the door. We get in and make our way a couple of blocks over to Alice's house. Alice found out she was pregnant the same day I got out of the hospital, so my nephew Blake is a little less than 9 months younger than Lila. Alice has watched Lila for me whenever I needed her because of school or anything else. She's been a great friend as well as sister in law.

We stop in front of Alice's house and I walk to the backseat and take Lila out of her car seat and once I put her on the ground, she starts running to the front door. I join her just before Alice opens the door.

"Aunt Alice!!!" Lila screams, jumping into Alice's arms.

"Hey girly. Go on in and join Blake, he's eating breakfast" she says, placing a kiss on her head and then Lila shoots past her and into the kitchen.

Alice and I look at each other and laugh. Lila loves spending time with her aunt and her cousin, but she is in love with her uncle Jasper.

"Hey Bells, you excited for Saturday?" she says

"Excited for Saturday but Anxious for Next Saturday" I say with a smile. Edward and my wedding day is next Saturday. Alice and Rose helped me plan everything, including the honeymoon.

"You'll do great on both days, Bella" she says with a smile. I laugh and then nudge her shoulder with mine and tell her I'll be back later.

I walk back towards my car and get in, heading towards school.

******

I get into my car after the last day of school. I still cant believe I'm actually a college graduate right now. I never thought I'd get the chance to go, but thankfully Edward came into my life and changed all that. The drive finally comes to an end when I stop in front of Alice's house and shut the car off. I get out and walk up to the front door and smile as the door opens and Lila comes running to me, telling me how much she missed me.

"I missed you too, baby. Did you have fun today?" I ask, picking her up and walking her inside the house. She nods her little head and squeezes me tighter. I put her down once we're inside and she goes running to the living room, joining Blake.

"Hey Al" I say once I step in the kitchen to see Alice standing behind the stove, cooking.

"Hey, How was it today?" I take a seat behind the counter

"It was good. Just a lot of last minutes things and stuff like that"

"I'm so proud of you, Bella." she says

"Thanks Alice. I'm proud of myself too" I say and then ask her if she needs any help, to which she tells me she's got it and tells me to keep my butt in the chair.

30 minutes later, I'm helping Alice set the table for dinner. Jasper got home a couple of minutes ago and he is currently in the living room with his son on one knee and his niece on the other, watching "The Wonder Pets".

My phone rings from my pocket as I'm making my way back to the kitchen to collect more plates. I reach my hand in and grab my phone and smile when I see that it's Edward.

"Hey handsome"

"Hey beautiful. I'm almost home, are you there yet?"

"No, I'm at Alice's. I thought you were going to be late so she asked if I wanted to stay for dinner."

"Ok. I'll be there in 10 minutes. I love you" I tell him I love him and end the call.

"Alice, your brother will be here in 10 minutes" I tell her when I get back into the kitchen.

"Good. I made extra anyway."

I continue to set the table, making another place for Edward. He comes in a couple of minutes after and I walk over and wrap my arms around him.

"I missed you" I whisper into his chest.

"Me too, baby" he says before bringing his lips down and placing a kiss on the top of my head. Lila must sense that her father is near by, because she hops off of Jasper's knee and comes running to where we're at.

"Hey Princess" Edward yells when he sees his daughter making her way towards him. He lifts her up into a hug and she brings her little face up to his and kisses his cheek.

"Dinner's ready" Alice yells. Edward and I make our way to the table and he puts Lila in a chair between us.

*****

After dinner, and talking, we say our goodbye's and get into our cars and drive home.

Once we get there, I get out and see that Lila has fallen asleep in the back seat. Edward gets out of his car and walks to my side, and when he sees that Lila is sleeping, he reaches down and unbuckles her. He pulls her into his arms, and I grab her backpack and we make our way inside the house.

I put her bag down and meet Edward in Lila's room, where we change her and put her in bed. We turn to walk out of the room, but Edward stops me once we reach the door. I look back at him and he motions for me to look back. I turn back and watch our beautiful daughter as she sleeps.

"Thank you, Bella" he says, eyes still on our daughter's sleeping form

"For what?"

"For her" I get up on my tip toes and press my lips against his. We leave the room then, and walk across the hall to our room where our lips meet once again.

His hands move up and down my sides as our lips move together. I bring my hands up and fist them in his hair, which makes him moan into my mouth. I kick off my shoes, and he does the same, our lips don't leave each other. His hands move down from my sides and he cups my bottom in his hands, lifting me up. My legs wrap around his waist as he walks us into the bathroom, and sits me down on the counter.

His lips leave mine and move to my neck as he grabs the bottom of my shirt and starts to tug it off of my body. My hands work fast to untie his tie and unbutton his shirt, and I slide it off of him once I've finished.

We continue to undress each other, our lips on each other in one way or another. Completely nude, we make our way to the shower and step in. Edward turns me around so I'm facing him and lift one of my legs up, hitching it around his waist and entering me slowly as the water cascades down our bodies. I grab onto his shoulders, keeping myself steady as we rock against one another. I throw my head back, up against the tiles as our pace quickens, causing fire to spread through my body until I feel my insides begin to quiver.

Edward groans my name as he finds his release, pouring himself into me, but not pulling back from my body. I bring my head up and stare into the eyes of the love of my life, and grab his face in my hands, kissing his lips lovingly.

He slides out of my once our breathing returns to normal, and we continue our shower. We take turns washing each other, and rinsing under the flow of water, which has now turned cool.

Edward shuts of the water, and he steps out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my shoulders before going back and getting one for him. We dry ourselves off and I slip on my nightgown, while he tugs on some boxers and gets into bed.

"How was your day" I ask as I slip in next to him. He brings his arm out and I snuggle into his side.

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Good. It was basically just last minute things and what to do on Saturday"

"I can't tell you how happy I am Bella. Graduation this Saturday and then our wedding next Saturday…" he says and then kisses my temple.

I shut off the light and scoot closer to Edward. He wraps his arms around me and after a couple of minutes, the comfort of his smell and the sound of his breathing lulls me to sleep.

*******

EPOV

"Today is an important day for mommy, so we have to dress up real nice and cheer her on, ok?" I say to Lila as I zip up her dress. She nods her head and I kiss her, telling her to wait for me in her room.

I walk into my bedroom after Lila runs off, and I spot Bella combing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. I walk over behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful, baby. You're going to be late if you don't hurry up" she smiles at me in our reflection in the mirror and brings her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"Ok. I'll see you guys there. Remember to bring some quiet things for Lila to play with if she gets bored and don't forget the camera." she turns to face me and I nod my head, before leaning down and kissing her mouth.

She walks out of the bathroom, grabbing her cap and gown from behind the door and walks out. I finish getting myself ready and then go and grab Lila from her room, making sure I have the camera and she has some crayons and a coloring book in her backpack.

We walk out to the car and drive over to Alice and Jasper's place. I honk the horn in the driveway and watch as they all come out. Alice dressed Jasper and Blake to match and I know Bella is going to want a picture of this so I roll down my window.

"Jazz! Get over here, let me get a picture of you and Blake!" Jasper walks up to me and proudly shows the matching outfits him and his son are wearing. Emmett and Rose watch as I snap a picture quickly and thank him and they make their way up to the car.

I wait until Jasper and Emmett are behind the wheel of their cars, and then I start driving down the road and towards Bella's school.

The parking lot is filling up quick, so Jazz, Emmett and I park next to each other. I get out of the car and walk to the back, getting Lila out of her seat and grabbing her bag. I wait with her, hand in hand, as Jasper and Alice get Blake and all of his things out of the car and Emmett and Rose join us.

Together we all make our way onto campus and follow the crowd of people in front of us, into the auditorium. We find our seats and we all settle in and wait for the ceremony to start.

The dean of the school gets up and makes an eloquent speech. I look in the crowd of students for Bella and smile when she looks back at me and waves.

"Mommy!!! There's mommy!!" Lila yells out, causing most of the crowd to look back and smile. Bella waves back at her and blows a kiss, and then turns around when they announce that they're going to hand out the diplomas.

"……Peter Stevens…. June Summers…..Isabella Swan" We all stand up and cheer as we watch Bella walk across the stage and collect her diploma. Lila jumps up and down her chair and waves her arms at her mother, and I grab the camera and take pictures of her getting the diploma and shaking hands with the dean, and the counselor.

Before she leaves the stage, Bella's eyes meet mine and she blows a kiss to me and mouths "I love you". I mouth it back as my eyes become misty.

I look over at my sister, and see that tears are falling from her eyes as well and I smile. We're so proud of Bella for getting here.

The ceremony finishes and Bella runs back to us, diploma in hand and jump up into my arms.

"You did it, baby. You did it" I say into her hair as I grip her to me.

"Thank you so much, Edward. Without you, this never would have been possible. I love you so much" I place kisses from her temple to her jaw, before bringing my lips to hers and kissing her, pouring all of the love I have for her into the kiss. A throat clears next to us and we look up to see Alice, hands on her hips.

"Can I get a turn, Edward? Geez, you guys have plenty of time for all of that later" we laugh and I put Bella down, and she walks over to Alice, pulling her into a hug.

They separate and Lila tugs on her mother's gown and Bella reaches down and picks up her daughter, holding her close.

"You look pretty, Mommy" she says.

"Not as pretty as you, baby" she says, kissing the top of Lila's head and then putting her down and walking over to Jasper, Emmett Rose and Blake and hugging all of them.

We make our way out of the building and Bella drops off her cap and gown, but keeps her tassel. We walk over to the car and we decide to meet at the Italian restaurant for dinner.

I get into the drivers seat and wait for Bella to bring her car around. I follow her home once I see her and once we get there, we all go in and change for dinner.

******

I waited in the bedroom for the right time to give Bella her graduation gift. Alice had been keeping a hold on this for me and when I asked her if I could give them to Bella, she proudly handed them over.

Bella walks in the room, and walks to the closet taking out a black dress and some black pumps. I watch as she undresses and changes into the dress, and then comes over to me so I can zip up the back. I get a kiss on the lips when I finish and she walks over to her shoes, slipping them on and walking into the bathroom.

I watch from the doorway as Bella picks up different pieces of jewelry, trying to see which piece would look good with her dress. She goes through everything in her jewelry box, before looking over at me and telling me nothing looks good with the dress.

"I have something that will look good with it" I say and walk over to her. I held the necklace behind my back, and stepped behind her. I kiss her neck before lifting up the chain in my hands and bringing it around her neck. She gasps when she sees the diamonds on the necklace and once it's fastened behind her, she turns to face me.

"Edward… this had to be expensive…. You shouldn't have…. It's beautiful, but you shouldn't have"

I bring my hands up and cup both of her cheeks, and smile at her.

"It was my mother's." she looks up at me and wraps her arms around me.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

****

We get to the restaurant and the hostess shows us to our table, where everyone is there waiting for us already.

We take our seats and Alice and Rose compliment the necklace around Bella's neck.

"Thank you. It's beautiful, thank you for letting me have it, Alice."

"You're family, Bella. My mom would have loved for you to have it."

We all begin our own discussions, while the kids color on their kids' menus.

"I can't wait until next week, Bella. So you know we're going to rent a room in the hotel to spend the night in and get ready in the day of, right?" Rose says

Bella nods her head and smiles. Since Bella's dad passed away, Carlisle offered to walk her down the aisle. We've gotten close to Emmett's parents these past 2 years, and they've become our surrogate parents.

"I had them put the wedding announcement in the paper. I made sure they put that you were going to be walked down the aisle by Carlisle, and that your dad would be at your side, in spirit as well." Alice says. Bella looks over to her and grabs her hand in hers.

"Thank you Alice."

Our food arrives and we all eat. We laugh when Emmett makes some crude comments and Rose smacks him in the chest.

After dinner we all say goodbye and make our way back home. Bella takes Lila to the bathroom and brushes her teeth and cleans her up before putting her to bed. I walk to the bedroom and jump into the shower and after a couple of minutes, I feel a blast of cool air and look up to see Bella stepping in with me.

I pull her close to me and she grabs on to my hair.

"I keep on thinking this is a dream. I pinch myself, expecting to wake up in that house in the woods…" she says, burying her face into my neck.

"This is real, baby. I'm here with you, and this isn't a dream, and all we have to do now is live. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore"


	2. Chapter 2

**.... Beacause some of you wanted to know who the bad guy was......**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jacob POV

I lay and watch as the morning sun causes shadows to dance along these walls. These walls from which I can't escape, no matter how hard I've tried. I stand up and look out into the courtyard, surrounded with fences and barbed wire, and I look beyond all that, to where I want to be.

Over two years have passed since I've been in here, and with each day I am away from her, my heart grows colder and I want nothing more than to escape from this dreaded confinement and go to her. I wonder what she's doing, and I wonder how my child is. Does he have my eyes? My smile? Does she treat him right, knowing that he's mine?

I look over at my only confidant, James. He's getting released tomorrow, and I don't know how to tell him, but I need him to do something for me.

James has been my cellmate for over a year now, and he's someone I feel I can trust. I've told him about Bella and what happened with her and he's seen the emotions I go through on a daily basis just thinking about her.

James has promised that when he gets out, he's going to find a way to help me get out of here and I am grateful for that.

"You look like you're thinking really hard, man. What's wrong? You gonna miss me when I'm gone tomorrow?" he says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I've kind of been wondering if you could do something for me" I say, looking over at him

"Anything, man. You're my boy" he says, sitting up and slapping my shoulder.

Better now than never

"Could you find Bella for me?" I ask, preparing myself for rejection, but I'm surprised when he doesn't immediately say no.

"Sure man. I mean, first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here, will be getting some pussy, but then I'm going to help you out. I'm going to get you another lawyer, bro. Someone who knows what they're doing and can get you the fuck out of here, and then I'll look for her. I'm going to need her information, though." I nod my head and grab his hand in mine, thanking him for everything.

*******

The next morning, before James leaves, I make sure to get his phone number so we can communicate and I give him Bella's info.

"Call me tomorrow. I'll talk to my lawyer today and see what he can do, and then I'll check up on Bella." he says. I stand up and slap him five, and he pulls in for a quick hug.

"That's sweet, ladies. You wanna give him a kiss too, Black?" I step back and scowl at the guard, he's always talking shit. "You ready to go, Hunter or do you need a couple more minutes to give Black here a proper goodbye?" he wiggles his eyebrows up and down and I swear, if I wasn't behind these bars I would lunge at him.

"I'm ready" James says and then moves forward. The guard opens the door for him and I watch as my friend walks out. The door slams shut and James makes his way down the hall, and into the front office, where he'll be discharged and then let free.

I walk back to my bed and sit down. James will find her, and then he'll find a way for me to get out of here, and I can be with her again.

*******

James POV

I smile as I'm led to the front and handed everything I came in here with 5 years ago. I slip on my clothes and hand back my prison uniform.

"Don't look so smug, Price. You'll be back here in no time"

"Nah, you guys won't get me next time" I say and then walk over to the front and wait to get buzzed out. The door opens and I walk out, proudly displaying my middle finger to the assholes that have fucked with me since I got here.

I take my first step outside, and immediately breathe in the "free" air. I take a moment to remember this, I want to remember walking out of this piece of shit jail, and walking out into the free world.

The sound of a car horn brings me out of my thoughts and I look up to see Kate behind the wheel of a blue pick up truck.

"Hey baby!! Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you going to get in?" she yells from the open passenger side window. I smile and run over, open the door and jump in.

"I've missed you" she says and then grabs the back of my head and forces my lips to hers. Our lips move together, roughly and I pull back from her.

"You keep that shit up, and I'm gonna have to fuck you right here in the parking lot" I say to her. She chuckles and starts the car and we speed out of the jail. Kate is a girl I used to date before I got in trouble and got put in prison. I haven't heard from her in years, but it's great she came and got me, because I know no one else would.

I stick my head out of the window and let the wind hit my face. After so long, it feels great to experience this again.

After half an hour on the road, Kate pulls up to the same shitty house she lived in years ago. I get out of the car and walk around to her door and practically drag her out of her seat. I grab her ass roughly and carry her to her front door and wait for her to unlock it. She swings the door open, and bend her over the arm of her couch right by the door. I pull her shorts and panties down and free myself before thrusting into her.

It's been so long that it takes only a couple of minutes for me to get off, so when I do, I tuck myself back into my pants and smack her ass.

"I'll come back for more later, but for now, take me to a cell phone place and get me a phone.

She stands up and pulls her panties and shorts up and we make our way outside again and into the car.

*****

A couple of hours later, I have a cell phone, new clothes and a haircut and we make our way to my lawyer's office.

I talk to him and he agrees to take on Jacob's case. I thank him and Kate and I go back to her place. We fuck the whole night, because lets face it, I have to do a lot of catching up, and we fall asleep in the early hours of the morning.

*****

The sound of her house phone ringing brings us out of our exhausted sleep. I crack my eyes open and squint at the alarm clock and see that it's 3 in the afternoon. I jump up and grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"You have a collect call from -_Jacob_-, an inmate at the Seattle Correctional institution. To accept this call, press 4..."

I press 4, and wait for him to get on the line

"Shit James, I thought you fucking played me."

"Sorry man. I had a busy night" I say, looking back at a naked Kate in the bed.

"I get it man. So did you talk to the lawyer?"

"Yea he's agreed to take your case" I walk over to Kate's kitchen and pull out a bowl to pour myself some cereal.

"Good. Thanks man. Have you looked for Bella?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna start that today"

"Ok. So when should I call you?" he asks. I bring my bowl to the kitchen table and dig my spoon in.

"Well, I got a cell phone, so if you want to take the number down, you can call me tomorrow." I shove the cereal in my mouth and wait for Jacob to grab a pen and paper.

"Ok man. Shoot"

I recite the number to my cell phone and tell him to call me tomorrow. He says he will and I hang up.

I finish my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. Kate can clean it later. I throw on some boxers and walk outside to pick up the morning paper.

I look through it and read about what's happening in the news today. I read about murders and burglaries and bombings. The world hasn't changed since I've been locked up.

I flip to the comics and read them, laughing at the funny ones, and then flip to the other side and see the wedding announcements. I decide to look through them and laugh at all of the stupid people that are getting married, ruining their fucking lives, when I see a familiar name.

_Isabella Swan and Edward Masen are to be married January 16__th__ , 2010 at the Grand Hyatt Seattle. Isabella is the daughter of the late Charles Swan, Police Chief in Seattle, WA. Edward is the son of the late Edward Mason Sr., Surgeon and the late Elizabeth Masen, Homemaker. The bride will be walked down the aisle by Carlisle Cullen, and her father will be at her side in spirit._

My eyes grow wide when I realize I just found her, and all I had to fucking do was read the newspaper. I look over at the calendar and see that the wedding is in 2 days.

Jacob is going to shit bricks….

The announcement doesn't have a picture of the happy couple, but Jacob described her to me pretty well. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, thin…. A plain Jane I guess, but I guess that's his flavor. I only like blondes with big tits.

I rip the announcement from the paper, and tuck it away in my pocket for later.

*******

The next morning I wait impatiently for my phone to ring, and for it to be Jacob so I can tell him what I've found out.

He doesn't call until later on in the afternoon.

I answer and press 4 quickly, not listening to the automated voice system.

"Hey, man. Any good news for me?" he says

"Yea. I told you to fucking call in the morning and I've been fucking waiting for you to call for hours."

"My bad, man. There was a fucking line at the phones. So what did you find?"

"I found her" the line stays silent as he takes the news in. he takes a deep breath after a while and continues to speak.

"Where is she?"

I think about how to say this, do I come right out and tell him that she's marrying that Masen guy, or do I just say I know where she is?

"Hello? James, you there man?" he says and I decide to just fucking tell him everything.

"I saw her name in the paper. In the wedding announcements actually. She's getting married tomorrow.."

I hear him yell and what must be the phone getting thrown against the wall. The phone gets picked up again and I hear his heavy breathing for a couple of minutes.

"What about my son… Have you found out anything about him??"

I think back to the announcement…. Lila…

"Umm It's not a boy, bro. It's a girl and in the announcement, it says that she belongs to him.."

I hear another string of curses and slams, and then he tells me to do something.

"You're gonna go to that wedding.."

"What?!? How the fuck can I do that man? I've never met either one of them"

He tells me I'm right and I wait in silence as he thinks.

"Ok, Ok. I fucking got it.."

"What is it, man?"

"You're going to go and say your father was a friend of her father's"

"What friend?" I say. If he gets this right, this plan can work.

"Umm shit, there was this one guy, years ago, that was friends with my dad too. Fuck! What was his name?"

"Steve!!!" he yells out, after a couple of seconds of silence "Steve Wilson… "

"Ok, so I'm James Wilson?" I ask and he tells me yes. He goes over things I need to say tomorrow to make my story believable and once everything is planned, I grab Kate and make her buy me some clothes for tomorrow.

*****

I make my way to the hotel for the wedding, in Kate's car. She was mad that she couldn't come, but I didn't want to explain to her why I was doing this and why my last name had to change.

I walk into the lobby and walk to the front desk. I tell them that I'm here for the Masen-Swan wedding, and I'm pointed in the direction of the garden out back. Once I hit the door, I'm stopped by a short, pixie looking woman holding a clipboard.

"Name?" she asks

"James Wilson.." she looks down at her list and then back at me

"You're not on the list…"

"I know. My father was a good friend of Chief Swan and when he saw in the newspaper that little Bella was getting married. He wanted to come, but he's been so sick lately, so he sent me… I understand if you can't let me in" I say and then start to turn around when she stops me.

"I'm sorry. That's wonderful. I'm sure Bella would love to have you here. Go on in.." I thank her and walk over to the white chairs set up in the grass. I sit on her side of course, and look around.

Jacob sent me here to find out as much information I can about them, mostly where they live. When he gets out he wants to pay them a visit, stupid ass, gets out of jail and he's just going to go right back in.

The seats fill quickly and I watch as 3 guys make their way up to the alter. The first one is built like a fucking football player, the second is tall and blonde, and the third one, who must be Masen, has crazy bronze hair and eyes so green, that they fucking look fake.

They are followed by a woman who is beautiful, but a little older, holding a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes' hand and a little girl with brown hair and the same green eyes as Masen… _This must be Bella's daughter_

The little girl is holding a basket and tossing white rose petals all over the ground and the little boy is trying his best to hold up a pillow, but the older woman has to help him keep it straight.

They get to the front and take their seats, and a blonde chick and the same pixie chick from the door start to walk down the aisle.

Once they're in the front, everyone stands. The door opens and I look back and see a blonde haired man walking her down the aisle. The veil is covering her face, so I can't get a good look at her as she passes me.

Once they make it to the alter, the man bends down and lifts her veil, kissing her on the cheek. They say some words up there with the priest but I don't really pay attention, and as the man goes to sit down, Bella turns completely around to silently thank him and I finally get to see her.

The air leaves my body in a rush as I take in her appearance.

"The bride looks beautiful, doesn't she?" a woman says, next to me.

I nod my head and smile.

Beautiful? That doesn't even begin to describe her. My eyes don't leave her… not once, and once the ceremony is over, she walks back down the aisle and looks right at me, and smiles as she passes by.

That's when I know that I have to make her mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be the wedding and I will post it on Friday :) Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the wedding.... Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

I finish packing mine and Lila's bag, and place them on the bed. I look around, trying to be sure that I have everything I need, and when I'm sure that I do, I grab the bags and make my way to the living room.

I'm getting married tomorrow, and in true wedding tradition, I'm leaving the house and Edward and I won't see each other until our wedding. I laugh when I see Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward all lounging on the couches, drinking beers and watching a Steven Stegal movie. Edward looks up when I walk in and stands up, coming over to me.

"Baby, you sure you have to leave? I'm going to miss you and Lila" he says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's tradition. It's just one night, and then tomorrow, I'll become your wife" I say. He tilts my face up and captures my lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." he says as soon as our lips part. I smile and nod my head.

"Mommy?" Lila says, tugging on my jeans. Edward picks her up and hugs her close.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. Take care of mommy for me, ok?" she nods her head and he kisses her forehead and puts her back down. The front door opens and Alice pokes her head in.

"Bella??!? Let's go!" I smile at her and grab my bags.

"I love you" I tell Edward, and kiss his mouth again.

"I love you, too" he says.

"Bye guys! I'll see you all tomorrow!" I say to the guys, they all are zoned out, watching the movie, but they look up and say goodbye.

I grab Lila's hand and we make our way to the door. Edward opens it and we walk through and over to the car.

"Call me before you go to sleep!" Edward yells from the doorway and I turn back and tell him I will. This is the first time in over 2 years that I'm going to sleep without him.

"Ready?" Alice asks from the driver's seat as I buckle Lila in her car seat. I get in once I'm done and Alice starts the drive to the hotel.

Alice, Rose, Esme, Lila and I are spending the night in the hotel and then getting ready there tomorrow as well.

The drive doesn't take long, and before we know it, we're on the elevator, riding up to our room. I notice that we are getting closer and closer to the top floor, so I look over at Alice, who is avoiding looking at me.

"Alice. I told you a regular room would be fine." I tell her. He head rises and she meets my eyes

"Bella, I wanted to do this for you." she says, immediately making me feel bad.

"I'm sorry Alice; it's just that you didn't have to spend all of this money on a room that we're only going to use for one day"

"I know, but I just wanted you to have fun, and enjoy yourself. It's a beautiful room; you're going to love it."

The elevator stops and the doors open. I follow Alice as she starts down the hallway and takes out a key card. She slips it in and holds the door open and signals me to go first. I hold on to Lila's hand and I push the door the rest of the way open. I gasp as I take in the view before me. The room is large and open and there are floor to ceiling windows, looking out onto the city.

"Mommy! Pretty!" Lila says, looking out at all of the city lights lighting up the night sky. I nod my head and walk over to the chairs, running my hand along the silk upholstery, and admiring the contemporary style. I find the bedroom and look in, finding Rose and Esme, with little Blake, sitting in the middle of an enormous bed.

"Isn't it beautiful, Bella?" Esme asks

"Yes, it is. Thank you so much! All of you, this is perfect." Alice comes up behind me and hugs me

"I told you" she says and then walks over and holds her arms out for Blake.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask, and plop down next to Rose on the bed

"Nothing, Bella. We're just going to relax"

I lie back on the bed and close my eyes.

"Sounds great"

**************

The next morning, I wake up refreshed and anxious to get married. Last night, we all ordered massages, and pampered ourselves with manicures. I called Edward before I went to bed, and he was ready to go to bed as well. The guys had just watched movies, ordered pizza and passed out.

"Breakfast is here" Rose calls out from the living room, so I get up and walk out there, grabbing my robe and putting it on. The table is set, and every inch of it, is filled with food. There are waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, fruit, toast, bagels and much more. I grab a plate and put some waffles and fruit on it, and look over to see Lila practically attacking her plate of pancakes and sausage.

"How did you sleep, dear?" Esme asks, as I take a seat next to her on the sofa.

"I slept well, how about you?"

"Wonderfully" she says, smiling.

"Your dress is here already, and the hair and make-up people are on their way. Should we dress the kids first and then dress ourselves?"

I look over at my daughter who is licking maple syrup off of her hands

"I think we should dress them last, that way there's less of a chance of them getting dirty"

Alice agrees and we all finish eating.

I give Lila a quick bath after breakfast and then I take one. I come out in a robe, and a towel wrapped around my head and all the girls are in the living room. Alice is getting her makeup done and Rose is getting her hair done, while Esme is sitting on the floor, playing with the kids. I join them on the floor and wait for Alice and Rose to finish.

After an hour, it's Esme and my turn in the chairs. We get in, and the woman, whose name is Heidi, gets started on my hair.

She styles my hair in loose waves, and then pins it back, leaving the waves falling behind my back. I thank her and the make-up woman, whose name is Irina, starts giving me my natural, romantic look.

There's a knock on the door of our hotel and Alice jumps up and opens it. I hear the door close after a while and Alice walks up to me and stands in front of me, with a bag in her hand.

"What is that?" I ask her

"It's from Edward"

I sit up and hold my hands out; she places the bag in my hand. All of the girls gather around me as I open the bag and pull out a medium sized box, with a note attached. I take the note, and open it.

**Today is our wedding day.**

**Isabella, you are my life, you have been ever since I first set eyes on you.**

**I love you, and can't wait to see you**

**-Edward**

I wipe tears from my eyes and fold the note, placing it back in the bag and I look up to see everyone with red, watery eyes. I shake my head at them and open the box.

Everyone lets out a collective gasp when I take the bracelet out. It's gold and has diamonds all around it, and when I hold it up for everyone to see, I notice that there's an inscription on the inside. I hold it up to my eyes, and read it.

**The beginning of forever… 1.16.2010**

I slip the bracelet on, not even bothering to wipe my eyes anymore, I'll have to get touched up anyways.

******

All of us ended up having to get our make-up redone.

I watch as Alice and Rose put on their bridesmaid dresses, the halter style, lavender gowns. Esme is wearing a spaghetti strap, champagne gown, with an empire waist and a beaded and lace bolero on top.

"You all look so beautiful" I tell them. They thank me and we grab the kids, and Blake gets in his little tux, to match his father and Lila puts on her lavender flower girl dress.

"I look like a princess, Momma" she says and I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Your turn, Bella!" Alice says, handing Blake to Esme. Rose grabs my dress from the closet and unzips the bag, taking my dress out and laying it on the sofa. I walk over and run my fingers along the beaded corset and down to the organza skirt.

"Ready?" Rose asks, picking the dress up. I nod my head and she opens the dress and puts it down for me to step in.

Alice and Rose pull the dress up, and fasten the back, and once it's on I walk over to the mirror.

"Oh my goodness, Bella. You are breathtaking" Esme says. I look back at her and fight the tears that are threatening to fall, and ruin my makeup.

Rose walks over to the table, and sets out 4 champagne glasses, fills them and hands them out.

"Ladies, we need a drink or else we're going to have to be in here all day getting our makeup redone"

We all laugh and lift our glasses, quickly emptying them and setting them on the table.

There's a knock at the door and Rose walks over to open it.

"Sorry to bother you ladies, but I'm afraid the woman supposed to work the door to the wedding has fallen ill. We are working on finding a replacement right now, but I was told to come and ask if any of you could work it"

Rose looks around, and her eyes settle on Alice.

"Ugh. Ok. Fine, but only for a little bit" she walks past us and out the door, following the hotel employee down to where the ceremony is taking place.

********

We make our way down the elevator once it's almost time for the wedding to start. Alice came back within 10 minutes of working the door, and now we are walking to a room by the garden to wait in.

All of us are getting last minute touch ups when the door opens and we're told to take our places. Carlisle walks in and I immediately smile.

"Bella, you look beautiful" he says, bringing my hand up to his lips. I blush and he smiles, and then walks over to his wife, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Grab your bouquets!!!" Alice yells. Carlisle reaches over and grabs my bouquet for me.

Esme moves up in line, holding hands with Blake and making sure he holds the pillow with the rings on it right. Lila follows behind, and I call her over and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Her basket is filled with lavender rose petals and she looks excited to have a job in this wedding.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice asks me, waiting for my signal, to start the wedding.

"Yes. Let's do this"

*********

EPOV

I look around at all the people that have decided to join us on our day, and I smile. The crowd is filled with friends from work, and friends from school, some people I haven't seen in a long time, but the fact that they are here, means so much to me.

I look behind me at my two best friends, and shake their hands, and then the music starts. I immediately recognize the song as the instrumental version of "From this moment" by Shania Twain and it's so perfect for Bella and I.

The doors open and Esme walks out, with Blake and Lila. Blake is trying to be a grown up and hold the rings up right, which causes a chuckle from everyone. Lila is tossing Rose petals from her basket, littering the aisle and smiling at guests. I smile at her and she runs up to me and gives me a kiss.

Rose and Alice make their way down the aisle next, and take their place across from me.

Everyone stands and we look towards the doors as they open and Bella walks out, on Carlisle's arm. I have to catch my breath when I see her, she looks gorgeous.

"She looks beautiful, man" Emmett says in my ear, and pats my shoulder.

Bella has a massive smile on her face, and once her eyes meet mine, it grows even bigger.

She finally reaches me and I grab her hand, staring into her large chocolate eyes, and then the priest speaks.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony.

Who gives this bride to this Groom in marriage?"

"I do, as does her father who is here in spirit" Carlisle says, and bends down, placing a kiss on Bella's cheek. He walks to his seat, next to Esme and the kids.

"God loved us, and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, we can become what we could never be separately. Marriage is of God.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails

Edward and Isabella come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship"

Bella hands her flowers to Alice and grabs my hands. Our eyes don't leave each others as we recite our vows.

"I Edward, take you, Isabella, for my wedded wife. To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward…."

"I Isabella, take you, Edward, for my wedded husband. To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward…."

The priest asks for the rings and Esme hands them to Blake to bring up, which he does and then sits back down quickly. The rings are blessed and then he holds them up and I grab one and recite the vows.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." I say, placing the ring on her finger. She wipes away the tears that are falling down her face and grabs my ring.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore" I reach up and wipe her tears, and she gives me a sweet smile, before placing the ring on my finger.

The priest grabs both of our hands in his, and finishes the ceremony.

"Now that Edward and Isabella have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit

"You may now kiss the bride"

I turn to face her, and pull her close. I lay her back, holding her back and her neck in my hands and slowly lower my fact to meet hers. Cheers erupt from the crowd as our lips meet, and after a while, I bring her back up. Alice hands her back her flowers, and we make our way back up the hotel room to wait for the guests to be moved to the reception.

"I love you Mrs. Masen" I say once we're in the elevator.

"I love you too, Mr. Masen" she says and our lips meet once again, this time passionately. She brings her hands up to my head and tugs gently on my hair as I reach around behind her, gripping her ass and pulling her against me. The elevator dings, letting us know we've reached our floor and we get out and make our way to the room.

About 30 minutes later we get a call from Alice saying that everything is ready and we make our way back down to the ballroom.

We wait behind the door and when we're announced by the DJ, the doors open and we make our way into the reception as our wedding song begins to play….

As I look into your eyes

I see all the reasons why

My life's worth a thousand skies

I pull Bella close to me, and we begin dancing

You're the simplest love I've known

And the purest one I'll own

No you'll never be alone

I bring my lips down to her ear and begin to sing the chorus to her

My baby, you are the reason I could fly

And cause of you, I don't have to wonder why

Baby you, there's no more just getting by

You're the reason I feel so alive

She wraps her arms tighter around me, and rests her head on my chest as the song continues.

Though these words I sing are true

They still fail to capture you

As mere words can only do

How do I explain that smile

And how it turns my world around

Keeping my feet on the ground

I sing the chorus to her once again, and then go straight into the next part of the song

I will sooth you if you fall

I'll be right there if you call

You're my greatest love of all

We continue dancing through the chorus one last time and then the song ends, and everyone claps. I lean down and kiss my wife, and we make our way to our table.

Champagne is handed out and we start the toasts. Emmett stands up quickly and begins to speak.

"Everyone - please raise your glasses and join me in toasting Edward and Bella" Everyone raises their glass and turn to watch him. "In my extensive research to find out how to deliver a great best man speech, I learned that I am expected to sing the praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful guy Edward is. Unfortunately, I'm a bad singer and a bad liar."

Everyone laughs, and he continues, " Edward... Bella is a wonderful, beautiful, kind and good hearted person who deserves a great husband, and I'm glad she found that in you. I love you guys and wish you a lifetime of happiness, and then some!"

Everyone cheers and we all turn to Alice and she stands up, ready to say something.

"I've heard that when two people get married, their nuptials have a positive effect on their community. Like someone dropping a pebble into still water, your love sends out ripples of happiness to everyone around you. It brings joy to those who have already said, "I do" as they fondly remember their wedding day. It brings hope to those who are still looking for that special someone. And it shows young children what they have to look forward to when they grow up."

Bella grips on to my hand and smiles

"Two people brought together by the bonds of love and united in marriage are a powerful force. You bring happiness to those who are here to bear witness and those who couldn't attend, but carry you in their hearts.

May your love remain strong to sustain you during times of struggle and enrich the good times you will share together. May it continue to send those ripples of happiness to all of us. I love you both so much!"

There are cheers again as Jasper stands up.

"Love is a feeling that's hard to describe. But if I were ever asked, "what does love look like," I would show a picture of the two of you on this day. I would like to propose a toast to the wonder of it all" he says, and he raises his glass. Finally its Rosalie's turn, we all turn to watch her and she has tears in her eyes.

"I've known the groom for years, we met when we were little and he quickly became best friends with my brother. We fought a lot, and didn't really like each other, but all that changed when he met Bella. Bella, you have become such a good friend in such a short amount of time, you and Lila were the glue that brought all of us together. I'll love you forever for making us a family again. Congratulations"

Everyone cheers again and this time, we all drink our champagne. I thank all of them for their speeches, as does Bella, and the food is brought out.

The music starts to play, and people make their way out to the dance floor.

"Lila. You need to eat all of your vegetables!" Bella tells her, which results in her nodding her head and scooping some green beans up.

"May I have this dance?" Carlisle asks Bella as soon as she puts her fork down.

"Of course" she says, and pulls her chair back and gets up to walk to him. I watch as she grabs his hand, and they walk out to the dance floor. Bella looks so happy, Carlisle is twirling her around and she has the biggest smile on her face. I look around for the photographer so I can tell him to take pictures, but he's already ahead of me, and he's on the edge of the dance floor, snapping pictures of them. I look over to where Esme is seated, and decide to go over to her and ask her to dance.

She smiles and takes my hand, and I lead her on the dance floor, next to Bella and Carlisle. They smile when they see us, and we start to dance.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. Your parents would be proud too" she says. I nod my head and close my eyes. My parents died years ago, it hurts when I realize they aren't here to see me getting married to the love of my life, but I hope they're watching from somewhere up there.

The song ends and I thank Esme for the dance. She walks over to Carlisle and they begin dancing to the next song. I start to walk to Bella, and then I'm cut off by my sister, who is asking for the next dance.

"Thank you, Alice. This is beautiful" I say, looking around the ball room. Alice has gone above and beyond what I was expecting. The tables are covered in pale lavender table cloths, the arrangement of flowers on each table is amazing, and there are candles placed on a long mirror, making everything look magical. My sister is amazing.

"You're welcome, big brother. Now, you guys have about 40 minutes before you have to go and get changed and then you have 10 minutes after that to throw the bouquet, and to say goodbye and then you have 30 minutes to check in at the airport."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle Lila? I mean, we can probably take her with us..."

"Edward! It's your honeymoon! Besides, it's just for a couple of days, and you know I love Lila. I don't mind. You're going to go, and have fun; I'll take care of everything here for you."

I nod my head and look up over at Bella, and see her dancing with someone I've never seen before.

"Who is that dancing with my wife?" I say. Alice turns her head and looks over.

"Oh, His dad was a friend of Bella's dad. I think it's nice that she has some part of her father here, don't you"

The man my wife is dancing with turns his head and looks over at me. His eyes stay on mine for a second, before he smirks and moves closer to her.

"Yea. So nice"

* * *

** I can't even begin to tell you how long it took me to look up things for this wedding... haha**

**Next update will be soon. I don't think i'm going to have a schedule for this one, it'll probably be updated every couple of days so look out for it :)**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**-Pardonthepun**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James POV

I watch as Bella and Masen dance to their wedding song, and the jealousy that is coursing through me is so strong, I have to calm myself, repeatedly.

They finally finish and walk over to their table. The food gets passed out, and I do my best to ignore this annoying bitch that is talking my damn ear off at my table...

"That was beautiful… didn't you love that song for them… Oh, what is this? Chicken?" I look up at the dark haired woman, and point down at my food, trying to let her know that I'm trying to fucking eat and not chit chat with her ass.

"It's delicious isn't it?…. You can tell they have money….. Such delightful food…." I zone out on the bitch and turn my head when I see movement on the dance floor. The blond haired guy who walked Bella down the aisle is dancing with her now, and not too long after, Masen joins that older lady out on the floor.

After what seems like forever, the song ends, and I stand, making my way to the dance floor, and leaving damn chatty Cathy at the table. Bella's dance partner walks over to the older woman and kisses her. I guess that his wife. Masen looks like he wants to walk over to Bella, but the little pixie runs in front of him and starts to dance with him.

I see my chance and I take it, walking up to Bella and grabbing her hand, bringing it up to my lips. She looks up at me with a surprised look on her face, but then blushes.

"Can I have the next dance?" I ask her and she nods. I pull her close to me, and together we start moving.

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember your name" she says, after a while of staring at me.

"James. James Wilson" I say

"That last name is familiar. Do you work with my husband?" she asks, and I have to fight back the urge to scowl at the mention of Masan.

"No. My father was friends with your dad. Steve Wilson. We actually saw the announcement for your wedding in the paper, and dad sent me over here to congratulate you."

Her beaming smile is contagious, and I find myself wearing an identical smile on my face.

"Thank you so much for coming. It's nice to know there are people that knew my father here sharing this day with me"

"You're welcome."

The song ends, and instead of letting go of me, and walking off, Bella grabs my hand in hers and drags me over to meet everyone.

"Edward. This is James Wilson, his father was a friend of my father's" Masen looks at me, and I can't describe the look he's giving me right now. Hate? Jealousy?

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Wilson" he says, and holds his hand out to me

"James. It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward" he shakes my hand roughly, but I squeeze his hand and give it to him right back.

"Ok, come on James. Let me introduce you to everyone else" I smirk up at Edward, and let Bella pull me along to the table at the front of the room.

"Everyone, this is James. His father and mine were friends. James, this is Rosalie, her husband Emmett, my sister in law, Alice, her husband Jasper, and this is Carlisle and Esme, Emmett's parents" I hold my hand out and greet them all. Bella leaves me there and I talk with them for a while, while she goes and dances with Masen and her daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Alice says and I agree with her without even knowing if she's talking about Bella or her daughter. "I can't get over how much she looks like my brother, don't you think?" I look over at Masen and compare him to the little girl, and she's right, the only thing different is the hair color. She obviously has her mother's beautiful hair color.

The song finishes and Bella and Masen make their way over to the table, had in hand with the little girl.

"Lila, this is a friend of Mommy and Daddy's. This is James" Bella says. I crouch down to her eye level and bring my hand out, grabbing hers.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lila" I say, kissing the back of her hand. She giggles and I smile wide at her. She is a beautiful little girl, I wonder if she'll be Ok with me being her new father.

I get back up and see that Masen is still looking at me like I kicked his damn dog or something.

"Guys! We need to get to the cake cutting, and the bouquet tossing. Edward and Bella need to leave soon" The blonde girl yells, getting everyone's attention in the room. Everyone makes their way to the table where the cake is, and we all watch as Masen and Bella hold on to the cake cutter together and cut a piece out of the cake. They put it on a plate, and each get a piece on their forks, and feed each other.

Fucking makes me sick.

After the cake, Bella stands by the exit, and all of the single girls crowd behind her, and as she tosses the bouquet in the air, all of them jump up and try and catch it. The flowers disappear for a while, before finally reappearing in the hands of the annoying bitch from my table. I feel bad for whoever marries her ass.

Everyone watches as Bella and Edward make their way outside and to a limo. Everyone is blowing bubbles, and yelling good things to the couple as they drive off.

The tight feeling in my chest, brought on by her departure, has me leaning against the wall of the hotel. I watch as everyone files back into the ballroom, while I stay out here and try to regain my breathing.

"Oh, there you are James." says the pixie woman, Alice I believe her name is. "Bella wanted to make sure I got your number and you got hers so you could stay in touch. It really means a lot for her to have a relationship with people that were friends with her father." I smile at her, and grab the phone from her hands, putting my number in. she calls my number from Bella's phone and I save it once it pops up on the screen.

"How long will they be gone?" I ask

"Just a couple of days. They'll be back on Friday. Maybe we all could have dinner next Sunday or something" she says and I tell her that would be fine. I tell her I have to get going and she reaches up and hugs me, telling me she'll see me soon.

I walk out, towards Kate's car, and slip in grabbing the keys from my pocket and putting them in the ignition. I'm halfway home, when my phone starts to ring.

Unavailable

It's Jacob. I take a deep breath, and answer it.

"Hey man" I say after accepting the call.

"What happened? Did it work?"

"Yea, nice to talk to you too…" I say

"C'mon James. Quit fucking around. Did you go?"

"Yea. I'm actually on my way home right now"

"Well. Did they believe it?"

I roll my eyes.

"Yea man. I'm invited to dinner with them once they get back from their honeymoon" he growls and starts to curse

"Fucking honeymoon? That bitch got a courtroom wedding and her honeymoon was in our house in the damn bed, with me"

"Wow. I wonder why that shit didn't last Jake" I say out loud, when I really mean to say it in my head.

"What the fuck are you trying to say, James?"

"Nothing. Um did you see the lawyer today?" I ask quickly, changing the subject

"Yea. He's going to try and get me out of this fucker soon."

"Good, man. Oh hey, I just got home, I'll talk to you later ok?" I say, and hang up quickly.

After seeing Bella today, I don't fucking want to be a spy for Jacob. I don't want him to get out and take her, or whatever the fuck he's planning on doing.

I want her for myself.

**********

BPOV

"Bye baby. I love you so much. Be good for Aunt Alice, ok?" I say as I kneel in front of my daughter.

"Ok Mommy" she says. Tears rolling down her face. Edward and I have never been away from Lila for more than a couple of hours, and now we're going to be away from her for 6 days.

Edward reaches down, and picks her up, holding her to his chest.

"I love you, big girl. We'll be home soon"

"Love you, daddy"

He puts her down, and he grabs my hand, starting to drag me away, but I turn back and hug her one more time. Alice chooses then to walk out of the hotel, and intervene.

"You guys are going to be late! She'll be fine, Ok? I'll take good care of her" I nod my head and let Edward drag me to the car.

We get in, and before we know it, we're on our way to the airport.

We check in for our flight and grab some snacks for while we wait.

"I love you" Edward says. I lift my head and look up at him.

"I love you too"

"Lila will be fine, Bells."

"What makes you think I'm still thinking about that?" he starts to chuckle and then he kisses the top of my head.

"Baby, this crease hasn't left your face since we left her" he says, bringing his finger up and in-betweens my eye brows.

I laugh and scoot closer to him.

"I know she'll be fine. I'm just going to miss her"

"Me too baby"

Our flight gets announced over the intercom, and we're told they are starting to seat first class passengers. Edward and I grab our carry-on bags, and make our way to the gate. We show them our tickets and they let us through.

Once we're on the plane, we make ourselves comfortable since we have a long flight ahead of us.

*****

After a stop in Los Angeles, and a stop on the main island, we take a Pacific wings flight straight to our hotel, Hana-Maui

"This is beautiful" I say as I walk around, looking at everything in the room. We are staying in what is called as "Sea Ranch Cottage". The view of the ocean from the lanai is spectacular. The floors are a light colored wood, and the rooms are huge. I walk into the bedroom and see that there's a hot tub.

Good Job, Alice

Edward walks in and places our bags on floor, and I turn to see the expression on his face.

"This is amazing" he says, and I walk over, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What do you want to do first?" I ask. He raises one eyebrow and pulls me up against him and leans down, capturing my lips in his.

His kisses are passion on fire. I feel heat flow through my body, and he brings his hand up and buries it in my hair.

"Edward! We're only here for a couple of days!" I say, once we separate for air.

"I'm not going to waste one minute on anything that doesn't involve making love to you" he looks into my eyes, his green eyes smoldering. I feel my knees begin to grow weak, but before they give out, he grabs me behind my knees, and lifts me up, carrying me to the bed. He lays me down, moving with me and bringing his knees up and in between my legs.

"I love you, Mrs. Masen" he says, and leans down to me, kissing up and down my neck and shoulders.

"I love you too, Mr. Masen" I whisper.

*********

Edward and I make our way down the jet way, and into the Sea-Tac Airport. After 6 days of bliss, we're finally home, and while I loved our honeymoon, I'm excited to get back to Lila, as is Edward.

We see our family waiting for us at the gate, and we quicken our pace.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lila yells, and then takes off running towards us. Edward drops the bags and scoops her up in his arms once she reaches him.

"I missed you so much, princess" he says, tucking his face into the crook of her neck. I smile and wrap my arms around both of them, placing a kiss on Lila's cheek once she brings her face up. Edward is an amazing father to Lila. It makes me anxious to give him more beautiful children, and I silently hope it's already in the works.

Edward and I barely left our room. We went to the spa, and to the hotel restaurant, but other than that, we spent most of our time in bed. Or the hot tub. Or the lanai. Or the beach…

After we tell each other how much we missed one another, we make our way over to everyone else.

"Bella!!" Alice screeches out, and walks over, squeezing the air out of me.

"Hi Alice. How was everything?" I ask her. I pull Jasper into a hug, and place a kiss on Blake's sleeping head.

"Everything was good. Lila was perfect; I told you that there was nothing to worry about. Did you have a good time" I look at Edward as his eyes meet mine and we smile at each other.

"'Good' doesn't even describe it" I say, and I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

Alice laughs and I look over as Rosalie and Emmett reach us. Emmett has a large milkshake in one hand and a double cheeseburger in the other.

"Eddie! Bella!" Emmett screams, cheeseburger bits flying out of his mouth. I pull him into in awkward hug, since his hands are full and then walk to Rose.

"We missed you guys" she says and we all start off to the parking garage, and then finally we're on our way home.

*********

The guys are in the living room, relaxing and talking, while us girls are in my bedroom, doing the same.

"….On the beach, Bella??? How was that??" Alice asks, practically jumping out of her skin for all of the juicy details.

"AMAZING!!!" I say, and we all laugh.

We continue talking and then Alice tells me about Sunday.

"I invited that guy James from the wedding, to dinner at my house on Sunday. I figured we should all get to know him, since his family was so close to your dad" she says.

"Thank you. I don't remember him, but I remember his dad, and it was great to know he thought of me enough to send his son to the wedding…."

When the time comes for everyone to leave, Lila is already up in her room, sleeping. Edward and I go to our room, and get ready for bed, since we're exhausted.

"Did Alice tell you? She invited James over to her house for dinner on Sunday. It'll be nice for us all to get to know each other." I say as I'm slipping my nightgown over my head.

When a couple of seconds go by, and I don't hear Edward say anything, I walk into the bathroom and he is clenching his fists.

"What's wrong"

"I don't like this James character. At All"

"Why? You don't even know him."

He walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me and looks at me in the eyes.

"There's just something about him…"

I shake my head and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Edward. You're jealous?" I ask, rubbing my hands up and down his arms. "His father was important to my dad. I just want to know him. That's it. You have nothing to worry about"

"I know," he says and then places a kiss on my lips. I grab the back of his head and deepen the kiss, pulling my whole body up against him.

"Let's go to bed" I say, grabbing him by the waist of his boxers and dragging him to bed.

* * *

**Next chapter up later this week maybe. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review :) -Pardonthepun**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

I step out of the shower, grabbing the towel from the counter and wrapping it around myself.

We're all getting ready to go to my sister's house for dinner, and_ HE'S_ going to be there. I'm a little skeptical of James, but I don't want to tell Bella what she can and cannot do. She's my wife, I love her more than anything, but I would rather die than try and control her like that piece of shit did years ago. Instead, I'm going to have to keep my eye out for her, make sure James isn't crossing any lines and things of that nature.

I understand that Bella wants to know people that were so important to her father. I guess she thinks that there's a little piece of him in everyone who knew and loved him, and I can understand her need to be near that. Even if I don't trust the asshole…

I walk to the closet, grabbing a nice button up and some slacks, and walking to the bed, quickly tossing them in the middle. I grab boxers from the drawer and drop the towel, pulling the boxers quickly up my legs. I walk over to the bed and slip on the rest of my clothes, squirt some colonge on me, and make my way to the living room to check if Bella and Lila are ready.

I see my girls sitting on the couch, watching Beauty and the Beast on the TV.

"Are we almost ready?" I ask, and kiss each of their heads from behind the couch. Bella brings her head back and nods at me. They both get up from the couch and Lila runs up to the TV and shuts it off.

Bella walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Thank you" she says, and I don't need to ask her why. She's thanking me for going, knowing that it's what she wants to do. But I would do it anyway, because I love her, and I can deal with being around someone I don't necessarily like, for her.

"Let's go, baby" I say, and scoop up our daughter in my arms, and make my way to the door, grabbing the keys and locking the door behind me.

Once we get to Alice's, we notice a truck outside that doesn't belong to any of us, so it must be his.

Bella takes off her seatbelt and gets out of the car, opens the back door and gets Lila out. We all walk up to the front door, and knock.

Alice answers fast

"Hi! He's here already" she says, with a smile and moves from the door. I grab Bella's hand as she moves to walk in and give it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes meet mine, and she smiles, before walking into the house, hand in hand with me.

"Hi guys" Bella says, walking into the living room where everyone is seated at, talking. Emmett and Rose wave Hi to us, and Lila runs over to them, giving them both hugs. James is seated at the armchair closest to us, and when Lila passes him, she waves. He smiles and waves back, and she continues on to the play room.

Bella takes a seat on the sofa, close to James and she greets him. He stands up and walks over to her, planting a kiss on her cheek, and I immediately turn red, and want to cut his lips off. She looks over to me, pleading with her eyes for me not to flip out on him, so I try my best to calm down.

James walks over to me, and holds his hand out for me, which I grab and give him a tight handshake.

"Nice to see you again, Edward" he says.

"You too, James" I say, looking him up and down. We release hands and he walks back to his chair and begins a conversation with Bella. Within seconds she's tilting her head back and laughing at something he said, and I have to excuse myself.

I walk to the play room and spot Jasper reading to Blake and Lila. He looks up at me and nods, and finishes the book, hands it to Lila and she flips through the pages, showing Blake the pictures.

"What's going on, man?" he says

"I don't know if I can do this. I can't stand that fucking guy"

"You don't know him, man. Give him a chance, and then if you still don't like him, then you can see what you can do about it" I nod my head, and Jasper and I walk out to join the others in the living room.

Alice calls from the kitchen and tells us to all take our seats, and we walk to the table. I sit next to Bella, with Lila on her other side. James sits across from us.

"So, what do you do for a living, James?" I ask, taking a sip of water and then placing the glass back on the table, waiting to hear his answer.

"I'm a mechanic. I just moved back from Georgia not too long ago, so I'm not currently working."

"Oh that's great. It's always nice to know a mechanic" Bella says, smiling over at me.

"So are you looking for wok over here?" Jasper asks, winking over at me.

"I've applied. But right now, I'm just waiting to get a call back, and I'm spending my time either taking care of my dad, or trying to restore this old mustang I got."

"What year?" I ask quickly, my mouth spilling before my mind can get it to shut up.

"'66. It's almost done. I've been working on it for years, it's just needs a few more things done"

"Edward loves vintage mustang's" Bella says. I look over at her ready to glare, but the look on her face is so happy, my face softens.

"Is that right? Maybe I can show it to you, let you take it for a spin when it's done" he says, cutting into his steak.

"Sounds good, James" I say, and give him a sincere smile.

We all continue to eat, and talk. We learn a lot about James, and I find that he's not that bad. He was working in Georgia, when he got a call that his father had suffered a heart attack, and came rushing back to Washington, to take care of his father.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Is he doing okay?" Bella asks

"Well, everyday is different. Some days he's miserable, and doesn't even want to get out of bed, and other days he;s fine. He keeps telling me I can leave, but I have to take care of him, ya know?" everyone nods their heads and watch as he looks like he's holding back tears.

After a couple of minutes, he gets up from the table, thanks Alice for the meal, and says he has to leave.

"I have to make sure my dad didn't order a pizza or anything like that" he says, smiling.

We all get up and see him out. He exchanges numbers with everyone, and promises to call to hang out again.

Once he's out of the door, in his car, Bella comes up behind me, wrapping her arms around me.

"See? Was that so bad?" she asks

I turn around and face her, pulling her face up to mine and kissing her swiftly.

"No. he's Ok" she smiles, and we shut the door, going back to join everyone in the living room.

*****

JPOV

I get into the truck and start it, and shift to reverse, quickly backing out of the driveway and turning towards Kate's house.

Tonight went perfect, I don't think it could have gone any better. They all believed my story, and the fact that I made it seem like I was here to care for my father gave me major sympathy votes. Jake had told me that Edward had talked about his love for vintage mustangs once, so I used that as a way to get him to warm up to me. Everyone loved me, and made me promise to call to hang out again, which I fully intend on doing.

I make my way down the dark forest roads, and before too long, I'm pulling into Kate's house. I shut the car off, and make my way inside, only to come face to face with an angry Kate.

"What the fuck, James? You use my car all the time, you dress up and leave me here… where are you going? Do you have some other bitch? Are you just using me for what I give you?" she says, face glowing red with her anger.

"Kate…" I say, bringing my arms up and walking towards her. "I just have some old friends I've been in contact with since I got out. I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you so much…" I grab her hand and pull her towards me, stroking her back with my other hand.

She smiles, and tells me she's sorry for overreacting, and I lean forward, and kiss her lips. Her arms wrap glide behind my back, and she pulls me close to her. Before things can go any further, the ringing from my pocket stops us. Kate rolls her eyes, and walks away as I pull my cell phone out and answer it, knowing it's Jacob.

"What's going on, Man?" I ask as soon as it clicks over to him.

"Nothing. How was it?"

"Good…" I say

"Just good? What the fuck James, you're supposed to be giving me details. Do you know where she lives?"

"No. I've just been to his sister's house."

"Good," he says, the smirk evident in his voice. "Maybe I can use that too… give me the address. Is it the same house they lived in before?" he says, and I can hear a shuffling of paper.

"You know what Jacob…. I don't think I want to do this anymore.." I say

"WHAT??? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING, JAMES?" he screams through the phone.

"I'm not going to do this. You feel that you're going to get out of there, and come and take her, but I'll be damned if that happens. Bella doesn't belong to you, she never has, and if I have my way, she'll be mine…. Thank you for giving me the chance to meet her though…"I say, and then press end on the phone, ending his yelling.

I tuck the phone in my pocket and mentally give myself a pat on the back. It's only a matter of time before I can make her mine, and now that Jacob is out of the way, I only have one more obstacle to overcome.

Edward Masen

* * *

**Reviews make me happy, therefore, I update quicker : P**

**-Pardonthepun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexual situations in this chapter.... Shield your eyes, if necessary :/**

**I don't own Twilight....**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

The alarm's annoying buzzing wakes me from my peaceful sleep that Monday morning. I look over and smack it, the face glowing, showing that it's 6 am.

"Edward" I say, nudging him with my arm. He stirs, and then turns to look at me, blinking his sleepy eyes repeatedly.

"Good Morning" he says, and brings his head up to mine, and pressing his warm lips against mine.

"Morning. It's time to wake up." He smiles and nods, and I shift my body, bringing my legs out from under the blankets and standing up. I walk into the bathroom, shed my night gown, and slip into the shower, letting the warm water wash away my exhaustion. Edward steps in with me, and offers to wash my hair, which I let him because it feels much better when he does it. I run my hands up and down his chest, spreading the water all over him and once I rinse my hair out, we switch places. I grab his shampoo, and begin washing his hair, just like he did mine before, and once the soap is rinsed off of him, his arms find my hips and he pulls me up against his chest. Our lips crash, passion and love and need all wrapped into it, and I inch closer to him, immediately feeling his erection against my lower regions.

We don't speak. We don't need to. He lifts me, and brings me up against the wall of the shower, the cold tiles causing me to shiver, but he's right there, and once he enters me, the chill of the wall is nothing compared to the heat inside of me.

I grab onto his hair, his hands are on my hips, holding me, and we move against each other, our hips rising and falling as we thrust up against one another, searching for our release. I throw my head back once my orgasm hits, and he follows me soon after, bringing his face down the crook of my neck, and nuzzling there, placing soft kisses at the base of my neck.

He lets me down soon after, and I kiss his lips before we continue with our shower.

We step out and wrap ourselves in the towels, and we walk over to the closet, pulling out our clothes for the day, and getting dressed.

Today is my first day at Carlisle's company, and since Edward is the VP there, we decide to ride to work together.

Once I'm dressed and my hair is done, I walk into my sleeping daughter's room. She is tucked up in her princess comforter, lightly snoring away. I grab her backpack from the hook by the door, and swing it over my arm, and then walk to her, gently turning her, putting pants, and a sweater on her. I pick her up and walk her to the living room, where Edward is waiting for me. He grabs her, and tosses her to his shoulder, not waking her, and walks out to the car, opening the door to the car and placing her in her seat.

I get in the passenger side, and click my seatbealt on, and we make our way towards Alice's house. We drop our daughter off quickly, and get back in the car and start off towards work.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asks me

"Kind of…" I say with a nervous smile in his direction.

"You'll do fine, baby. Besides, if you need me, I'm just one floor away." he says, smiling. My office will be on the 9th floor. Edward's is on the 10th.

I nod my head and look forward, watching the buildings fly by as we make our way to Cullen Enterprises. We finally get there and Edward parks in the garage, and shuts the car off and runs to my side, opening the door for me. Always the perfect gentleman.

I slip out and grab his hand as we make our way to the elevators. He presses my floor number and we wait as the elevator ascends up to the 9th floor.

The elevator stops and opens up to a bright reception area. Edward and I walk past the woman in front, and down the hallway. At the end, we reach a double door, and he knocks and turns the knob, opening the door.

Carlisle is sitting at his desk, the morning sun from the back windows illuminating the room, and making him look like an angel.

"Good morning, Edward, Bella" he says, and stands up, quickly kissing my head and grabbing Edward's hand.

"Are you ready?" he says to me and I nod my head, too nervous to speak. He smiles and we all make our way down the hall and into an office with cream colored walls, and a huge wooden desk.

"This is your office, Bella. Everything you need is on your desk, you can set up the computer with your information and I'll send in things that need to be done. Sound good?" he asks, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. Thank you so much… for everything, Carlisle." I say, and pull him into a hug.

"It's my pleasure, child. If you need anything, dial *87 and that will connect you to the front, just ask Heidi for what you need and she'll bring it right in to you." he gives me a sweet smile and tells Edward he'll see him at the meeting later that morning, and walks from the room.

"I have to get to work, baby, but if you need me, call." I nod my head and kiss him, digging my hands into his hair, and never wanting to let him go.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" I say and with one last kiss, he walks out of the room… my office.

I walk over to the chair and pull it out, taking my seat and firing up the computer. I set up the computer, and get to work on everything in front of me. The sound of someone knocking on the door brings me out of the zone.

"Come in.." I yell, and the door slowly opens

"Mrs. Masen? These came for you. Where would you like them?" Heidi asks, both of her arms are holding vases filled with flowers. One has yellow roses, the other has pink lilys.

"Umm put them on the desk Heidi, thank you" she places them on the desk and walks out, but doesn't close the door, I'm about to get up and close it myself when she comes back in with two more arrangements. Heidi sets them down on the desk with the others and I thank her.

Once she's out of the room I stand up and look at them. I grab the card from the Lilys and smile when I see they're from Edward..

**Congratulations baby.**

**I love you so much**

**Your loving husband,**

**Edward**

I smile and tuck the card back into the flowers, and grab the card from the yellow roses..

**We're so proud of you!**

**Love,**

**Alice, Jasper, Blake and Lila**

The smile doesn't leave my face, as I make my way to the next one, this one an arrangement with pink roses and pink Peruvian lilys. I reach for the card and start reading.

**Congratulations on the new job.**

**We love you**

**Love,**

**Emmett and Rosalie**

After tucking that card back in, I make my way to the last one, an arrangement of red, orange and yellow tulips. Looking at it, I already know who it's from, but I pick the card up anyway.

**Bella,**

**We can't put into words how proud we are of you.**

**We love you, and have fun!**

**Carlisle and Esme**

I wipe away the tears that are threatening to spill down my face, and I walk back to my chair, sit down and continue my work.

There's another knock at my door, and I look at the clock on the computer screen and see that it's already 1pm.

"Come in" I say, and Heidi comes in, this time with a bag of take out from my favorite Italian restaurant and a box.

"Here you go Mrs. Masen…"

"Bella, please Heidi" I say and she smiles at me.

"Ok, Bella. Mr. Masen had to work through lunch and he knew you'd do the same, so he ordered some mushroom ravioli for you, and the box is another gift that was delivered to you." she places them on my desk and walks out, only to come back quickly with a bottle of water in her hands.

"Enjoy" she says, and leaves the room. I pick up the gold and brown box and look at the top.

Godiva

I open the box up quickly, and my mouth waters once I see the assortment of Belgian chocolates.

I grab the card that was under the ribbon holding the box together, and I'm surprised when I see who it's from.

**Here's something for your sweet tooth**

**-James**

I smile, and remind myself to call him and thank him later. I replace the lid to the box, and set them aside for later, and open up my lunch.

*****

I finally finish working and when I glance up at the clock, I see that it's already 4:30. I get up from the chair, and walk to the door. I want to see Edward, so I got to the elevators and go up one floor. Once I get there, I walk down the hallway until I see his name outside one of the doors. I knock and turn the knob and Edward is behind his desk, smiling and there's a woman, bent down in front of him, grabbing a sheet of paper from his desk.

Jealously surges through me and Edward looks up and smiles at me

"Baby! Lauren, this is my wife, Bella" he says, and she turns around. Her hair is blonde, curly and long, and her shirt and skirt look like they were painted on. I don't even want to discuss her hooker shoes…

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you" she says, and holds out her manicured hand. I take it, and plaster on a fake smile.

"I'll take care of these for you, Edward" she says, waving the paper around and walking past me to the door.

"How was your day baby? Did you get my flowers?" he asks, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Yes. Thank you; they're beautiful… who is Lauren?" I ask, getting it out of the way

"She's my assistant… "

"I thought your assistant's name was Melanie?" I say, narrowing my eyes at him

"She quit last week, I told you I had a new assistant, Bella, why are you acting like this?" he says, looking down, worriedly at me.

The look on his face causes my attitude to change and I lean forward and wrap my arms around him.

"I guess I forgot. I'm sorry for overreacting, Edward" he leans down and kisses my head, and brings his fingers under my chin, pulling my face up to his.

"I can get another assistant if she makes you feel uncomfortable.."

"No… it's okay" I shake my head.

"Ok, baby, well I'm almost done here… do you want to wait for me?"

"Sure" I say, and take a seat in the corner chair in his office. I watch him as he gives me a crooked grin, and sits behind his desk; the sound of him typing is the only sound in the room.

I lean my head back on the top of the sofa, and look at Edward. He is so devastatingly handsome; I sometimes wonder what he's doing with a plain girl like me.

15 minutes later, he gets up from his seat and tells me he's ready to go.

"I just have to stop by my office to get my things" I say

"Ok. I'll come with you" he says, shutting the light in his office off, and walking me out the door and over to the elevator.

We get in once it reaches us, and I press 9, and the doors close, and open quickly once we reach the floor. I walk out, Edward behind me and together we walk into my office.

"Wow" Edward says once we step in, looking at all of the flowers on my desk.

"I know… thank you for my flowers, they're beautiful" I say touching the petals of one of the lilys.

"You're welcome… what are these?" he says, lifting the box from Godiva and opening it.

"Who got you chocolates? Was it Emmett? I bet it was Esme" he says, picking one out and popping it into his mouth.

"Actually, they're from James" I say, and when I turn to look at him, he looks puzzled.

"How did James know where you were working?"

"I told him yesterday."

"Oh" is all he says, and I walk over to him, and press my forehead against his chest.

"It's nothing. He was just being nice, Ok? Relax that eyebrow.." I say, pulling at the crease on his forehead. He laughs and bends down to kiss me.

"I get it. Are we ready to go?" I nod my head, and we walk out of my office and over to the elevators.

****

Once we get home, I give Lila a bath, and put her to bed and walk into the living room, joining Edward who has paperwork in front of him, along with his laptop.

"What's all this?" I ask him, as I take a seat next to him.

"Looking over this paperwork. It shouldn't be long, so if you want to go to bed, go ahead, I'll meet you in there, baby" he says. I tell him ok, and walk into the bedroom, and slip off my clothes, and put on my nightgown.

I slip into bed, and I pass out, and I'm awaken by the movement of the bed shifting under Edward's weight. He puts his arms around my waist and I scoot back, until my back is against his naked chest.

"Goodnight." he whispers, and places a kiss on my shoulder. I bring my face back, and kiss his face lightly, and fall into a deep sleep.

I dream that night.

In my dream, I'm in my bedroom, reading a book, and Edward walks through the door. I put the book down and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he brings his lips down to mine.

Our kisses are eager, passionate, and he slips off my nightgown. He moans against my lips as I unbutton his pants and let them fall to the floor. His hands are digging in my hair, pulling my body flush against his as I work the top buttons on his shirt. Edward pulls away quickly, and rips his shirt off, sending buttons flying everywhere, and I giggle. His mouth is on mine, hushing my laughter, as he pushes against me until my legs are up against the side of the bed. I fall down onto the mattress, looking up at him as he hovers over me, grabbing a hold of my panties, as tugging them swiftly down my legs.

He pulls his boxers down in one fast movement, springing his erection free, before he gets on the bed, knees in between my legs. He brings his hands and rests them at either side of my head as he lowers himself down to me. I run my hands up and down his sides, and bring my legs up and around his back and start to pull him closer to me.

I'm eager for his lips, and as his face nears mine, I lick my lips in anticipation. His lips finally press against mine and he begins giving me little pecks. He pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"We need to hurry up, I have to go home to my wife soon" he says, and brings his lips to mine. I look up at him, and push his chest away from mine.

"What did you say?" I ask out loud, except it's not my voice that comes out. I push him off of me, and make my way to the mirror on the dresser, and the reflection that it staring back at me isn't my own.

It's Lauren's

I wake up instantly in a cold sweat, sitting up in bed, and running my hands over my face. Edward must have felt the bed move so he's up, and I'm forced to squint when he turns on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Bella? Are you Ok?"

I look over at him, and nod my head.

"I just had a bad dream" I tell him, and he frowns and starts rubbing slow circles on my back.

"You need anything? Want some water?" he asks, but I shake my head no.

"Just hold me" I say. He nods and shuts off the lamp. I lay back, and take a deep breath and he lays next to me, and pulls my body close to his.

* * *

**Yea... Craziness will start soon and will keep going until the end, pretty much. :)**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, story alerting, favorite story-ing? haha whatever it is you are doing, thank you!**

**See ya soon.. Pardonthepun**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own 'Twilight'**

* * *

Chapter 7

James POV

Ever since I had dinner on Sunday with her, my thoughts have become consumed with Bella. I even went as far as sending her chocolate from Godiva to her job, expecting to hear back from her, but it's already Thursday, and I haven't heard a damn thing from her.

I'm sitting in the living room at Kate's house, on her ratty ass couch, flipping through the channels. It's before noon, so all that's on is daytime talk shows, and fucking infomercials. I groan and toss the remote on the couch and stand up, and walk into the kitchen. I pass my cell phone on the counter, and I watch it, willing it to ring and for it to be Bella. I walk to the fridge, grab a beer, and walk back out, all without interruption from the phone.

Ever since Sunday night, I haven't heard from Jacob either, but maybe that has something to do with the fact that I blocked all collect calls from coming in. that fucking asshole thought that I would be his little bitch messenger boy for him, getting all of the information about his ex wife, helping him get her. I had every intention of actually helping him the whole way, but after seeing her, I knew that I couldn't turn her over to him.

I look over at my phone once more, and internally say 'Fuck it'. I pick it up, and scroll through my contact list and quickly press send when I come up to her name.

Her phone rings a couple of times before she answers.

"Hello?" she says, he voice just as angelic as ever

"Hey Bella, its James." I say and wait for her response

"Oh hi James!! Sorry I haven't called and thanked you for the chocolate, I've just been really busy trying to get into routine and stuff"

So she wasn't ignoring me.

"I understand, and you're welcome." I say smiling into the phone. "So, what are you doing this weekend? Any plans?"

"Umm not really. Why, what do you have in mind?" she asks, and I throw my hands up in the air, silently praising whoever the fuck is making this possible.

"I don't know. Maybe we could hang out or something"

"Sure. Bring some movies and we can invite everyone over for some popcorn and stuff" my smile fades as I realize that it won't be just us.

Well what did you expect?

"Sure that sounds great. I don't know where you live though…" I say, and she chuckles and tells me her address and gives some basic instructions on how to get there.

"I'll see you then, James" she says, and I thank her and end the call.

I clutch the phone in my hands, and pump both fists in the air. This could qualify as a date right? Well, if bitch ass Masen isn't there it could be, but it's his fucking house….

I shake the thoughts out of my head, and put the phone down on the arm of the couch and walk into Kate's bedroom, quickly grabbing the wad of cash she keeps for emergencies. I take $400 and stuff it into my back pocket and I walk out of the room, and out the front door.

I need to look good for Saturday, so that means more clothes… Thank you Kate.

**********

Jacob POV

_I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is not accepting calls at this time_

I slam the phone down in its cradle, while yelling out a string of profanities.

This fucking asshole blocked me. After all we've been through, I ask him for help and he fucks me over like this.

The walk back to my cell is long, I take my time, ignoring all of the vulgar calls from the other inmates about my 'tight ass' and when I finally get to my cell, I plop down on my bed.

I run my hands through my hair, and curse again. James is going to try to take her from me. He said she never belonged to me, and now he's trying to get her all for himself.

I can't let that shit happen.

I hear footsteps outside in the hallway, and I look up just in time to see the guard stop right in front of my door.

"Black. You got a visitor..." he says, and tells me to turn around as he grabs handcuffs from his belt. The feel of the cold metal cuffs closing on my wrists is something you get tired of the first time it happens, and I've had it done to me numerous times.

He turns me around roughly, pushing me in front of him, while he holds on to my fastened hands. We stop at 2 gates where he has to slide his card and wait for the metal doors to squeal open.

We finally get into the visitation room, a big, glassed in room filled with metal picnic table-like things, and only one door to get in and out. I see my lawyer that James got for me, sitting at a table in the middle, glasses on and briefcase up on the table top. He's tapping his fingers nervously on the briefcase, and once he sees me being led into the room, his tapping accelerates.

The guard leads me to the table and pushes me down into the seat, causing me to bang my knees on the side of the table. I groan out as the pain hits me and I can hear him laughing behind me. I look back at him and my eyes rest on his name tag, E. Yorkie it says, and I seal that name in my memory.

I look up into the face of the lawyer, who right now is looking paler than a fucking ghost.

"Mr. Black. I need to make this quick." he says, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling slowly. He opens his eyes again and finally spits out what he's been so nervous about.

"I'm not going to be able to represent you any longer" he says, and my blood fucking begins to boil.

"WHAT? WHY THE FUCK NOT??" I yell at him, leaning forward on the table.

He looks flustered, and he jumps when I start to yell. He raises his hand up to his hair, and runs his hand through it.

"Umm I just can't. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do for you… they'll give you a lawyer though if you need one..." he says, grabbing the handle of his briefcase and pulling it up and into his lap, preparing himself to get up.

"FUCKING JAMES!!! HE DID THIS DIDN"T HE?" I yell, and he stands up quickly and begins to walk away, but I'm fucking pissed, and I'm fast. I jump up from the table and land right behind him. I bring my leg up and swiftly kick him in the back on the knee, sending him falling to the floor. He lets out a yell, muffled by the floor since he landed face first into it.

The guards rush to me, before I can stomp on his fucking head and they haul me away.

"This isn't over, I'll find you mother fucker. I'll find you and I'll fucking kill you" I yell as I'm dragged out of the room, roughly by the same jackass that brought me to the room. He has his hand wrapped around my upper arm, digging into my flesh with his filthy fucking nails, and after passing the two gates we passed before, we make it back to my cell.

He pushes me in, sending me flying to the wall at the other end of the door, before tripping me. I fall, hitting my head on the side of the damn bed and I can hear his laughter ringing out through the room.

I'm feeling lightheaded from the hit, but he does nothing to help me. He takes off my cuff, and quickly shuts the door on me, leaving me there on the ground. I feel myself teetering in and out of consciousness, the pain in my head becoming overwhelming.

_I'll fucking get them all…._

******

Chapter 8

EPOV

I take my time in the store, not even wanting to be here in the first place.

James is coming over tonight, as is Rose, Emmett, Jazz and Alice, and we're watching movies. Bella sent me here to grab some snacks and shit to feed everyone, but I am really not in the mood to be here. James is an Okay guy, I guess, but he called Bella on Thursday, even though he has my number, as well as everyone else's, but he chooses to call Bella.

I would never have considered myself a jealous man before Bella. Tanya used to flirt with guys in front of me, and I never gave a fuck, but having this guy call Bella, my wife, gets me pissed the fuck off.

I take out the list Bella wrote for me, and go over each item, making sure I have everything I was sent here for, and when I see that I do, I make my way to the checkout line.

My cell rings in my pocket as I'm in line, so I fish it out and answer after seeing that it's Bella.

"Hey. I'm in the checkout line right now." I tell her, as I wait for the lady in front of me to load her cart full onto the belt.

"I need you to pick up something else for me…" she says, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"What do you need?" I ask her. She stays quiet for a minute, so I ask her again. After a couple of deep breaths, she finally answers me.

"Umm a pregnancy test?" she says, and my lips curve up and freeze into a shit eating grin.

"Really? You think you might be?" I whisper into the phone.

"Maybe"

I try and stay calm and collected on the outside, because inside I'm jumping up and down, yelling out a cheer for my super sperm.

"Get digital ones, and don't say anything about it to anyone. I'll test when everyone leaves tonight" she says and I agree and promise I'll keep my mouth shut. I tell her I love her and hang up, maneuvering my car around so I can go and get Bella a test. I'm excited to be getting this for her, and I'm hoping it turns out to be positive, but I'm scared over what might happen if it's not. My mind starts to wander to a year ago, when we held that positive test in our hands only to have our excitement over having another baby turn to disappointment. But I don't want to think about that now, so I make my way over to the pregnancy tests.

On the way to the aisle where they keep the things, I can't help but daydream about what our lives will be like if things go right this time. I can see Bella, round with my second baby as she plays with Lila. I imagine a little boy, with bronze hair and big brown eyes like Bella's or maybe a little a little girl exactly like Lila, playing dress up with her sister.

I'm brought out of my head once I reach the aisle and I see the friggin wall of pregnancy tests. I look over everything, and once I see the word "digital", I grab the box and hightail it to the checkout counter. The woman who was unloading her cart in front of me is now paying, so I get behind her, and start to toss my things up onto the belt. The woman behind the cash register starts ringing up my things. Her hand reaches the box with the test in it, and I blurt out that it's for my wife because she might be pregnant. She looks at me strangely, then looks at the box and shakes her head.

"You got an ovulation test…. You need a pregnancy test…" she holds a finger up motioning me to wait a minute and she picks up the intercom, calling on the overhead speakers for Andy to call her back on line 2.

Her phone rings and she picks it up….

"Andy... get me a Clearblue digital pregnancy test and bring it to my line…. Thanks" she hangs up and continues to ring my things up.

"It's Ok, a lot of men grab the wrong box" she says, with a smile once she sees the look on my face. I smile back at her, and turn to look at the door for some reason, and that's when I see Alice and Jasper walking in…

Oh shit.

I turn my head, trying to keep my face out of view from my sister and brother in law, and that's when Andy chooses to round the corner, and freaking yell….

"Hey Stacy!!! Is this the pregnancy test he needs???" he yells, and everyone in the store, including my sister and Jasper, look back at me.

"Yea!!!! Bring it up here" she says, waving him over. Alice starts to walk towards me, and lucky me, makes it right as Andy is handing the test to the cashier.

Her eyes light up as she sees Stacy ringing it up, and telling me the total, but she doesn't say anything until after I've given Stacy the money, along with a death glare, and grabbed my receipt.

"Bella thinks she's pregnant??" Alice asks, eyes all big and glassy like a cartoon characters.

"Alice. You can't say anything; Ok Bella doesn't want anyone to know, in fact, we were going to wait until everyone left tonight to test." I say, and walk around her towards the door.

"I won't say anything, then. But I am so excited!" she starts jumping up and down in place and I take that as my cue to leave. I call over my shoulder and tell them I'll see them at my place in a little bit, and walk to the car.

I finally get to my street, and when I turn the corner, I spot James' car in the driveway, 30 minutes early. I immediately am pissed off, but I grab the bags from the trunk and make my way to the door, swinging it open. The sound of their laughter flows through the house and goes straight into my ears.

I shut the door behind me and make my way into the kitchen, where James is standing next to Bella, watching her dice some tomatoes for salsa. They both look up at me, and Bella smiles, and walks over to me grabbing a bag out of my arms.

"Thank you" she says, and places a kiss on my lips, before turning back to the counter to start unloading the stuff.

"James" I say, and he nods and smiles.

"James brought that movies you wanted to see… you know, with Gerard Butler…." she says, and I put a fake smile on and thank him.

The doorbell rings and saves me from having to fake smile at James for a while, and I walk over and open it.

"Are we too early?" Emmett says, I shake my head and move out of the way so he and Rosalie can come in. They go to the kitchen and join Bella and James, and I decide to go and check on Lila.

*****

Alice and Jasper finally get here and we all filter into the living room. Lila is in bed and Alice and Jazz brought Blake's playpen, and he is sleeping peacefully in Lila's room. Alice and Jasper are sprawled out on a blanket on the floor, and Rose and Em are on the loveseat, leaving James, Bella and I to share the couch.

Bella is seated in between us, with the bowl of popcorn in her lap, watching the movie. I look at James from the corner of my eye a couple of times, and catch him looking at Bella, but when he sees me looking at him, his eyes dart back to the TV

After 2 hours of having to deal with this guy looking at my wife like she was a happy meal, the movie finally finishes. Everyone goes to leave and we promise to get together tomorrow, James however is in the corner, talking to my wife.

"James. I'm fucking exhausted, Bro. I'll see you later" I say, walking over to him and bringing my hand out to shake his. He grabs my hand and smirks at me and then leans down and gives Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you soon, Bella" he says as he walks out the door, Bella behind him. She says bye to him, and shuts the door and locks it, and when she turns around, I'm in the hallway, watching her.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she says, walking over to me and grabbing my face in her hands.

"Why is he going to call you?" I ask her and she scoffs.

"Edward. I've told you before…. You have nothing to worry about" she says, and gets up on her toes to kiss me. "I love you"

"I love you too" I tell her, and go to turn around to start getting ready for bed. I walk into the room, relieve myself in the bathroom, and brush my teeth. Bella comes in as I'm rinsing out my mouth, and she has the box in her hand. I smile at her when I remember that she said she was going to take the test.

"Do you want to be alone?" I ask he and she shakes her head.

"I'm gonna take it, and then we have to wait 3 minutes for the results" she says, and takes the test out of the package. She does what she needs to do, and then replaces the top and sets the test down on the counter.

"Let's go wait in the room, I'm nervous" she says and I smile, and grab her hand. We walk out to the bedroom and sit side by side on the bed. I look over at the clock, and remind myself that in 3 minutes, we need to go check the test.

"What are you thinking?" she asks me. I squeeze her hand tighter and bring it up to my lips.

"I'm just thinking about how I have the most beautiful, intelligent, loving wife in the whole world, and how lucky our kids are to have you as their mother" she smiles at me.

"You say 'kids'. You think I'm pregnant?" she asks, looking up at me from beneath her lashes.

"I hope so" I bring my hands up to her face and caress her cheek.

"What if I'm not?" she whispers. Bella and I had thought she was pregnant again a year ago. She took the pregnancy test and it came out positive, and then a couple of days later she started bleeding. I rushed her to the hospital, only to have them tell me that she was going through something called a chemical pregnancy. They explained that it was a very early miscarriage, where the egg didn't implant.

Bella and I were heartbroken. We hadn't even had the chance to tell anyone about the pregnancy before it was ripped out from under us. Ever since then, Bella and I had been using condoms because she was afraid it would happen again. We only just started trying again a week before she graduated.

I look back at the clock and see that we have a minute to go. I pull Bella close to me, and kiss her forehead. We stay in each other's arms until the clock shows that 3 minutes have passed, and she goes to get up. I go to follow her but she holds her hand up.

"Please Edward…. Let me do this part by myself." I nod my head and watch as the love of my life goes into the bathroom alone, to see if our life is going to change in a big way.

* * *

**Ok, so I want to thank you for reading! Thank you to those of you that are reviewing and/or putting this story on alert or favorites... seriously, you're awesome. **

**Review please. I'd love to know what you guys are thinking and I promise to reply and answer questions as long as it doesn't give much away.... :)**

**Anyways, Thanks again! -Pardonthepun**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I need to see this by myself, I don't think I could deal with Edward finding out at the same time I do whether or not I'm pregnant.

What happened last year was so hard on me that I never want to go through that again. I put off taking this test for a couple of days because I was worried the same thing would happen again…. And that would kill me.

I take a deep breath and walk over to the test. I shut my eyes and feel around for it on the counter, and when I finally have it, I lift it to my face and quickly open my eyes.

It has a picture of a little book on it. No "Pregnant", no "Not Pregnant", there's just a little book. I grab the box from the other side of the counter and quickly take out the paper with the instructions.

I look for that part that tells me what the hell it means when you don't get an answer, you just get a little book symbol and when I find it, I read it slowly.

Book Error- an error has occurred during testing. It may be that:

-The absorbent tip was not pointed downwards or the test was not laid flat after urine was applied.

-Too much or too little urine was applied

You should test again using a new test. Take care to follow the instructions

"What the hell?" I say out loud.

"What happened?" Edward asks after he barges in. I flip the test around and let him see.

"Is this a yes or a no?" he asks and I laugh.

"I peed too much on the stick, so it gave me this error message." I say

"Well, what do you have to do? Wait for it to dry or something?" I laugh even harder at his question.

"Well, you got me a 2-pack, so I'll just have to take the other one" I say, and toss the used test into the trash.

"Well…. Go ahead and take it. I'll wait outside" he turns to leave but I grab his arm.

"I don't have to go to the bathroom…. I kinda used it all on that test" I say and he starts to laugh.

"So, tomorrow then?" he asks and I nod. He hugs me tightly, and tells me to get changed and join him in bed.

I come out in one of his shirts a couple of minutes later, and slide in next to him. He wraps his warm arms around me and pulls me close to him. He nuzzles his face into my neck and places a kiss against it before whispering that he loves me.

"I love you too" I say back, and quickly fall asleep in his arms.

*****

I wake up early the next morning, and slowly pull myself out from Edward's arms. I tiptoe over to the bathroom, and shut the door gently, not wanting to wake him. I grab the box with the test in it from the counter and take it out, slowly peeling off the foil wrapper.

I toss it into the trash and then remove the cap, do my business, and replace the cap then lay the test flat on the counter. I brush my teeth while I wait for the results to show up, but when I finish and I see that it's still not ready, I look around for something to do. I decide to clean the toilet, because it doesn't hurt to have a clean toilet.

When I'm sure enough time has passed, I walk over to the test and pick it up….

And immediately start sobbing.

********

EPOV

I wake up the next morning, and hear muffled cries from the bathroom. I reach over in the bed, searching for Bella, and I'm not surprised when I don't find her.

I get up and walk over to the bathroom door and turn the knob. Bella is there, on the floor crying.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask her, and walk closer and take a seat next to her on the cold tile floor. She shakes her head, and points to the little white stick that is lying next to her on the floor. I reach over and grab it, and turn it over in my hands until I see the little screen.

Not Pregnant

My heart breaks for Bella, and it breaks for me. We both wanted another baby, and I joked a lot about having a "honeymoon baby", but I know that the fact that it didn't happen for us this time is hard on Bella.

"Baby, it's Ok. There's always next month" I tell her, pulling her close to me and wrapping my arms around her shoulders. I can't say I know what Bella is feeling right now, but I do know that she felt guilty over what happened last year. She swore the baby was lost because of something she did.

I hold her there in silence for what seems like hours, neither of us saying a word. The sound of our daughter entering our bedroom and calling out for us knocks us back to the present. Bella gets up quickly and rushes to the sink, cupping water in her hands and bringing it up to her face.

Lila comes in as Bella is wiping her face dry, and I bring my arms out to pick her up. She jumps into my arms and I bring her close to me, hugging her tightly.

"Did you sleep well, baby?" I ask her, and she sleepily nods her head. Bella walks over to us and places a kiss on Lila's cheek and then kisses my lips.

"Thank you" she mouths to me, and walks out of the bathroom.

Bella quickly gets to work in the kitchen, preparing some waffles and bacon, while Lila and I watch her cartoons in the living room.

We're called into the kitchen after an episode of one of Lila's favorite shows, and we eat. Well, I eat; Lila practically inhales her food while Bella and I watch, totally in awe of our daughter.

******

Bella and I wake up early the next morning, and proceed to get ready for work. The day before was just a lazy Sunday. We all lounged around, and watched TV with Lila. There's nothing better than having nothing to do all day, except relax with my girls.

I let Bella take her shower and get ready, and I go to get Lila ready.

Once Bella is out and ready, I take my turn to get ready.

Before we know it, we've eaten and Lila has been dropped off, and we're on our way to the office.

"You feeling better today?" I ask her. She turns her head and looks at me, and smiles.

"Yes. Thank you." she says, and leans over the center counsel, and gives me a quick kiss. I smile back and we pull into the garage.

I grab my things as well as Bella's things for work, and we both make our way to the elevators and up to our offices. I kiss her and hand her things over to her once we hit her floor, and I promise to take her out to lunch.

"I love you" she says as she walks out of the elevator.

"I love you too" I say, and the doors close. I get off when the elevator stops on my floor, and walk by Lauren, who holds out my messages for me.

"Thank you" I say, and continue my way to my office. I go in, switch on the light and toss my briefcase down on the floor next to my desk. I already know I'm going to be super busy today, especially since I have to get in contact with all these people who have called and left me messages, but I decide to get right on it so I can take Bella to lunch.

About 2 hours into my work, there's a knock at my door.

"Come in" I yell out, and look up in time to see Lauren walk in.

"Carlisle wants you to look over these" she says, handing me a stack of papers. I groan when I realize this means I probably won't be able to go to lunch with Bella.

"Thank you, Lauren" I say, and go back to my work.

"How was your weekend?" she asks, and leans on my desk, and starts to play with the pens.

"Umm it was good. How was yours?" I ask her. She smiles and leans down further and I notice that she missed a couple of buttons on her blouse, because I can straight down to her belly button.

I clear my throat, hoping she can catch that I'm trying to tell her about it, but she starts to talk about her weekend.

"My friends and I flew down to Vegas for a bachelorette party…. It got pretty crazy..." she says. While she's talking, she's running her fingers up and down one of my pens. I look up when I notice she's stopped talking and she licks her lips and smiles.

"Have you ever been?" she says. Her eyes smoldering.

"Have I ever been what?" I ask her, confused about what she's asking.

"Have you ever been to Vegas..." she says, her eyes on mine.

"No" I gulp. Which only makes her smile grow.

"You should go… You'd love it." she says, and stands up and walks out of the room. Once she's shut the door behind her, I take a deep breath.

That was fucking awkward….

I continue with my work, and when I look over at the clock and see that it's 15 till noon, I decide to go down and tell Bella I can't go to lunch with her, but not before I order her some lunch to be delivered. Once that's set, I get up and walk out of my office, avoiding Lauren as I make my way to the elevator. I step in and press 9, and once the doors open, I immediately walk to her office. Her door is closed, but I can hear her laughing, along with a male's laughter. Thinking its Carlisle or Emmett, I turn the knob and walk in, only to have the air knocked out of me when I see that it is neither Emmett nor Carlisle in the room with Bella.

It's James.

"Hi Honey" she says, her face glowing from laughing so much.

"Hi." I say, and look over at James, who gives me a slight wave of his hand

"What's going on?" Bella asks as she makes her way in front of me.

"Umm I was just stopping by to tell you that I couldn't make it to lunch, so I ordered you something. It should be here in about 20 minutes.

She kisses my cheek and thanks me.

"What brings you here, James" I say to him. He smiles, but I don't feel like it's a friendly smile, it feels kind of creepy to be honest.

"I was down the street taking care of some things, when I realized I was right by you guys' building, so I decided to stop by and say Hi." he says.

I nod my head, and look over to Bella, who is looking up at me, and has a confused look on her face.

"Well, I better get going, I have to get back to my Dad" James says, and then walks over to us, and grabs Bella from me, and pulls her into a hug.

"See you later, Bells" he says, and then walks past me, "See ya, Edward" he says, and then walks out.

"Bells?? Since when is he calling you Bells?" I ask

She walks over and grabs my in a hug. "I thought you weren't going to be jealous…" she says and I let out a sigh.

"It just bugs me, that's all" she smiles and reaches up on her tip toes to kiss me on the lips.

She thanks me for the food, and tells me to get back to work. I kiss her once more, and make my way back up to my office. Once I'm in the elevator, my mind goes to James. Why does he always want to be around Bella? Does he have some dumb little crush on her or something?

Whatever it is, he better snap the fuck out of it, or else.

******

James POV

The elevator lands on the first floor, and I walk out with a big grin on my face.

Deciding to come see Bella today at her job was a good thing. She was happy to see me, and we talked for a good 30 minutes, before Masen had to come and fuck it up, of course. The look on his face was priceless when he saw me in Bella's office. I could tell he was getting pissed so I decided to use her little nickname, and call her "Bells"

I snicker to myself when I think of how mad he was about that as I walk into the parking garage and get into Kate's truck.

Hopefully, things will turn out in my favor. I already contacted Jacob's lawyer, and convinced him to drop Jacob as a client, so I don't have to worry about him getting out and fucking this up. I've got Edward jealous of what Bella and I have, and now, all I need is him out of the picture, so I can move in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! -Pardonthepun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter was so short, I figured I should give you another one :)**

**WARNING- There is some sex in this chapter....**

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

"It'll happen for you, Bella. You just have to be patient" Alice says, and grabs my hand from my lap.

"It's just that I wanted it so bad. After what Edward and I went through last year, I thought things would be different. I mean, what if I can't get pregnant anymore?" I say, looking down and mine and Alice's intertwined hands. Her free hand reaches up and grabs my chin and tilts my face up to hers.

"Bella, you're fine, Ok? I mean, people say that if you're trying for a year and nothing happens, that's when you should go get yourself checked out. You and Edward have only been trying for, what, a month? Give it time" she says, smiling at me.

I thank her and we get back up from the table and walk over to the stove, checking on the food. Edward and Jasper are in the living room, and I can hear the sounds of the Disney movie they're watching with the kids. Alice is the only person I told about what happened last year, so I had to tell her how I was feeling about getting a negative test the other day. I mean, she did catch Edward buying the test.

"James came by to see me at work today" I tell Alice as I break apart the lettuce for the salad. She drops her spoon and looks over at me.

"He's really into you, Bella, and I don't think it's as a friend" I look up and meet her eyes.

"We're friends, Alice. Geez, you sound just like your brother" I say, and continue my job in front of me.

"Just be careful, Ok? He looks at you like you're something to eat" I laugh and shake my head at her and then take the bowl of shredded lettuce to the sink, where I rinse it and then drain it.

I know Alice and Edward are just looking out for me, and I appreciate it. But I just wish I could make my own decisions about people, without input from anyone else.

***

That night after we got home from Alice's house, we got Lila ready for bed, and tucked her in. As Edward and I were getting ready, he stops me and begins to talk.

"I've got to be honest with you; I don't really like how James is getting with you" he says. I take a seat on the end of the bed and pat the spot next to me for him to sit.

"How is he getting? We're friends, Edward, that's it"

"I don't think he sees it that way" he says

"I've already explained the reasons why I want to keep him around. I promise if I see things getting out of hand on his part, then I'll tell him we can't be friends anymore. Please Edward; I went years without being able to have a mind of my own, and my own friends." He nods his head slowly and leans over to kiss me.

"I love you" I tell him and he smiles and tells me he loves me too. I pull the covers back and we get in, and hold each other, quickly drifting off to sleep.

****

The next morning is like every other, Edward and I start to get ready for work. We dress Lila, and get her things ready so she can go to Alice's and then we drop her off. As we make our way into our building, Edward and I kiss and talk while we wait for the elevator to reach my floor.

I step out once the doors open on my floor, and Edward gives me a quick peck, and I make my way to the office, saying hello to Heidi on the way. I walk in the room, and set my things down, and walk over to the computer to check my email for anything important. The sound of the phone ringing causes me to jump; it never rings this early.

"Bella Masen" I say into the phone, still getting goose bumps from saying my new name.

"Hey, Bella. It's James. Do you want to have lunch today?" he asks.

"Umm Actually, I have a meeting today, so I have to skip lunch" I say, hoping he believes me.

"Oh, well. Maybe I can drop by after work or something; I'll bring dinner for you guys" my insides are screaming for me to tell him no, but he's my friend, and I can't hurt him like that.

"Sure, James. Meet us at the house at 7" I say and he says he will and hangs up.

I don't want to think things about James that are bad, I honestly want to believe that he is just a good friend, but right now, I'm starting to think Alice and Edward are right and I don't know how to get myself out of this mess.

*****

EPOV

I sit behind my desk, working on some last minute things that were supposed to be done yesterday. After seeing James in Bella's office with her, it was pretty hard to concentrate on work, so I put these off. I finish quickly and call in Lauren to pick them up and send them off to the client. She comes in a second after, wearing something that makes me feel like she should have a "Censored" bar over her. She has on a blouse but it's not buttoned up all the way. I can see the tops of her breast bounce as she walks into the office, and I dart my eyes down once I notice I was looking at them. I look at her skirt, and mentally thank her for wearing an appropriate skirt but as she gets closer I notice that on the sides of the skirt are slits that go up all the way up, about 3 inches from the waist of the skirt.

"You've got a package for me, Mr. Masen" she says, and I reach down and hand her the envelope to be sent out.

"Umm. Make sure you send those out ASAP. Rush them, so they can make it there in time" I say, and reach over for the mouse, moving it to wake up my computer. I wait until I hear the door close before I look up.

Lauren does great work here. Everything is always done when I say it needs to be done, and she's never late, but if she keeps up with this behavior, I might have to let her go.

There's a knock at my door, and I brace myself, expecting it to be Lauren but when I yell for whoever it is on the other side to come in, I look up and see Bella walking through the door. I stand up, smiling and walk around my desk and over to her, pulling her into my arms and kissing her lips gently.

"What brings you here?" I ask her.

"It's lunch time. I wanted to see if you wanted to go get something." She says. I look at her up and down and take in her appearance. Her long legs with black stockings covering them; her black pencil skirt hitting her above the knees; her white sleeveless blouse, showing off her shoulders. I pull her close to me, rubbing my hands up and down her back and pressing my lower half into her. She lets out a gasp and then her face goes from surprised to aroused, and she bites the corner of her lower lip.

"I say we order out… later. Right now, I need you Mrs. Masen." She giggles as I lean my head down and suck in her flesh at her neck into my mouth, and she runs her hands around to my chest. She begins unbuttoning my shirt, pushing it open as she goes as my lips place soft kisses around her neck. Once my shirt is open, she pushes it off of me, letting it fall to the floor and she then un tucks my undershirt from my pants and I pull it over my head quickly, tossing it to the ground with my shirt. She runs her hands up and down my bare chest, and shrieks as I bring my hands to her ass, cupping the perfect swells in my hands and lifting her, and walking her to my desk. I sit her down on the edge of my desk, and grab her face in my hands, nipping at her lips in between kisses as my hands start to work on removing her shirt.

I pull her shirt up and over her head, sending it flying over to where my shirts are, and bending down, kissing down her neck, collarbone and finally, kissing and licking at each breast as she throws her head back and digs her fingernails into my back.

"Umph, Edward. Please.." she moans softly, causing me to groan and pull back from her. I bring my hands under her skirt, and grab the top of her panties, slipping them down her legs quickly, and crushing my lips back to hers. Bella brings her hands in front of my pants, loosening the belt and unbuttoning the top before pushing them down, boxers included. She grabs hold of my erection, and brings it right to her heat. I push forward and suck in a breath when I feel the tip go in; she leans back on her elbows and brings her ass forward, off of the end of the desk. I grab her ass in my hands, and thrust completely into her, which causes her to throw her head back and whimper.

"Bella, the bra" I whisper to her, and she reaches down and pulls the bra down, exposing her milky white breasts to me. I lean forward, and pull a pink tip into my mouth. The sensation from me thrusting into her and having her nipple in my mouth must be too much for Bella, because her arms fall from under her, sending her back to the top of my desk as her hands fly to her hair.

"Edward…. Ugh… Harder…. Please" she says, and I lean closer, getting face to face with her, and begin to thrust faster and harder, adding a little swivel to my hips that always takes her over the edge. Her hands move to my hair and she pulls and pushes as I feel her orgasm overtake her. She groans out my name, and I follow her into bliss and rest my head against her chest after I've finished spilling into her.

"Damn it, that was amazing" she says, her breathing still heavy. I reach my hands up to her face, wiping away the sweat on her forehead, and kissing her lips.

"Agreed" I say, which makes her smile and bend forward to kiss me deeply.

I stand up, eventually, holding my hand out for her to help her up. We get dressed quickly and I order lunch for us and we decide to wait for it in our office.

Not too long after, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in" I say, and in comes Emmett, looking like he's trying to hold back his laughter. He stands in the doorway, looking from me to Bella before he gets completely in and closes the door behind him.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask him. His face is bright red and he looks like there are tears in his eyes.

"Umm. I just wanted to let you know, that next time you decide to have sex on your desk, you can at least make sure the phone is unhooked so you don't accidentally call people" he says, and then lets out the laugh he's been holding in. my eyes widen and I look over at Bella and she is redder than a tomato, looking straight down at her feet.

He notice's the looks on our faces and laughs even harder.

"Damn, guys. It's Ok. It's hot right, having sex in your office? Rose and I do it all the time. Next time, unplug the phone." He says with a smile and then walks out. Bella looks up at me and lets out a breath.

"Oh. My. God. How embarrassing" she groans and I walk over and hug her.

The food gets there not too long after and Bella has to take hers to her office to eat. I finish mine and toss it in the trash, and then make my way outside to walk to the conference room for a meeting that we have today.

I open the door, and take a seat in the empty room, taking out my laptop to take some notes. Carlisle walks in then, and I look up to say hi and notice his cheeks are red.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle" I say and he looks over and smiles at me.

"I heard it was..." he says, and begins to laugh.

"Oh, shit. Did we call you too?" I ask, mortified, but her shakes his head.

"No, I was in Emmett's office with him." I bury my face in my hands and groan.

"Don't worry, son. Esme and I do it in my office all the time."

*****

James POV

I get up from the couch after I hang up with Bella, and I just pace around the room. The anxiousness I feel when I'm not near her is getting worse every day. I plop down on the couch, grabbing the remote and looking for something to watch but finding nothing. Kate is at work, and I have her truck so I could probably take some more money and go shopping, buy something nice for Bella or for Lila. The only thing this is stopping me from spending all of my, or should I say Kate's money on them is Masen. I saw how he looked at me yesterday, when all I did was stop by and say hi to Bella.

Jealousy is an ugly thing.

The clock on the stove says that its 5, but I just can't wait any longer. I get dressed up and grab Kate's keys from the counter and start to walk out.

"Where are you going, James?" Kate says as soon as I swing the door open. It surprises me to see her here because she said she was working a double today and wouldn't be off until midnight.

"I'm going out, Kate" I say and push past her to walk to the car. I feel as she pushes me from behind and I lose my balance, falling to the muddy ground.

"Who is she, James? You think you can live here and use my money and my car with some other bitch?? Huh? Is that what you think" she screams over me. I push up on my hands to get up and she pushes me down again. "You need to give me my fucking keys and get the fuck out" she says, holding out her hands. I get up and try my best to wipe off the mud from my shirt and pants.

"Now James" she yells, and reaches up and smacks me across the face. I lose it then, and I grab her by her hair and drag her inside. She's crying now, begging me to let go, that I'm hurting her, but she's disrespected me for the last time. She's reaching out as I drag her through the living room, looking for anything to grab onto and she gets a hold of the side table in the living room, knocking the lamp on its side.

She's trying hard to get away from me, pulling at the leg of the table but all that's doing is ripping her hair out at the roots, leaving clumps of hair and blood on my hands. Her screaming is getting louder now as she fights to get away from me, so I have to silence her. I reach down at the overturned lamp and wrap the cord around her neck, pulling tighter and tighter when I see her start to slow down.

She's gasping for breath and has let go of the table legs, and is now digging into her neck trying to get the cord off.

I don't let go until I feel her go limp. I drop her to the ground and bend down, checking her to make sure she's gone.

I stand up when I'm sure she's fucking dead and I go to the bathroom to wash myself off. My shirt and pants are ruined, so I have to change them. I walk into Kate's room, and go to the closet, pulling out a nice clean shirt and pair of pants and slipping them on. Looking at the bedside clock, I see that it's now 5:30, and I need to go. I drag Kate's lifeless body into the bedroom closet, and leave her on the floor, closing the door behind me. I'll take care of her when I get home.

I walk out to the truck and start it, quickly driving down the dirt road out to the highway, immediately forgetting what I have just done.

BPOV

Edward walks into my office after a long day of work, and I grab my things and close the door, following him out into the hallway. I haven't told him about James calling me this morning and about how I told him to come over, and I'm really not wanting to.

"I know how your lunch was, but how was the rest of your day?" he asks, causing me to blush as we get into the elevator.

"It was good, but I need to tell you something" I say, looking down at my hands, trying to avoid his face.

"Well, what is it?" he asks. I look up at him and see him watching over me, curious to what I have to say.

"James called this morning, and asked if I wanted to have lunch with him..." I feel him stiffen next to me, and I look up to see him clenching and unclenching his fists. "You know how I spent my lunch hour, but I told him I couldn't do lunch with him, so he offered to bring dinner for us to have at home" his head turns in my direction, and I hear as his breathing deepens.

"Bella, I don't like the fact that he asked you out, alone, to lunch. Why would you think I'd want him over for dinner?" he asks, as the elevator dings, letting us know we've reached the garage. The doors open, and we walk out, over to our car.

We don't talk the whole way to Alice's. I really don't know what to say. I consider James a friend, and while the way he is with me is getting to be too much, I just want to think that's how he is.

"I'll go get Lila" Edward tells me once we park in the driveway of Alice's house. He gets out and walks to the door, and before he lifts his hand to knock, Lila flings the door open and jumps into her father's arms. He hugs her tight and then puts her down on the ground. Her feet move quickly under her as she runs towards me, arms out, calling my name.

I step out of the car and pick her up, kissing her little cheeks and running my hand down her hair.

"Hi baby. Did you have a good time with Aunt Alice and Blake?" I ask her as I unlock the doors, and open the door in the back for her. Edward comes out with her bags in hand, as I buckle her into her seat. I wave at Alice, who's standing at the doorway with Blake on her hip, and she motions for me to call her.

Edward and I don't talk on the way home, and once we turn the corner on our street, we see James' car in our driveway. Edward's hands tighten on the steering wheel, the skin on his knuckles pulling back tight.

James gets out of his car once he see's us park next to him, and he has bags of food in his arms, but sets them down on the hood of his car as I make my way over to him.

"Hi, Bella," he says, kissing my cheek, and holding his hand up for Lila to slap him five, which she does as soon as I pull back.

"James, I thought I told you 7, it's only five after 6" I say and he shrugs.

"I'm sorry, I was just starving" he says, smiling and I smile back, feeling bad for even thinking wrong of him.

"James." Edward says as he walks around the car and stops in front of us. He holds out his hand to James, and I watch, waiting for Edward to go off on him. James shakes his hand and gives him a slight smile, before turning back to me.

"I got some cupcakes for desert, Lila. You love cupcakes, right?" he asks her, and she nods her head and licks her lips. James and I laugh, and Edward moves past us to open the door. I have a crazy feeling that this night might be a disaster, but I decide to push that thought back for right now. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

I've been pissed off since I heard this idiot was coming over for dinner tonight. Now, I'm livid.

I watch from across the table as James' eyes wander over to Bella. His eyes go over to her way too many times for someone who claims to just want to be her friend.

"So, James..." I say, causing his head to snap up from where it was. "How's the car?"

He looks at me, puzzled for a moment, before he finally remembers.

"You mean the mustang? Oh, sorry, I had a brain fart for a moment there. It's going good, almost done" he smiles at me, and digs back into his mashed potatoes.

"I'd love to see it… how about this weekend I stop by your dad's…." I can't explain the look on his face right now; he looks almost like he's nervous, or panicked… "Hey, Bella maybe you can go and see James' father while I'm looking at the car. You guys could talk about your father, maybe he has pictures or something" I say, looking over at her. She gulps down her water before nodding her head.

"That would be great!" she says, as she looks over to James, waiting for his answer. His face reddens and he looks up at us.

"Ugh, I don't think I can do that this weekend… My dad has surgery..."

"Oh my gosh. Is he alright?" Bella asks, leaning over the table to listen to his answer.

"Yea, just some… knee thing" he says, and goes back to his plate.

The rest of the meal goes by, and we barely talk. When the time comes for him to leave, we say goodbye and he tells Bella he'll talk to her soon. As much as I want to tell him to stop calling her, something inside of me tells me to keep cool. There's something strange going on with James, and I want to find out what it is.

I help Bella clean up while Lila watches TV. As soon as we finish, she tells me she's going to clean Lila up and put her to bed, and I tell her I'll be in there in a minute so say goodnight. I wait until she's out of the room, and I grab my phone, dialing Emmett.

"Hey Eduardo… what's going on" he answers

"Emmett, I need your help. Tell me, do you still have that private investigators number?"

James POV

Each time I see Bella, I fall more in love with her. I'm so anxious already to get Masen out of the damn picture so that Bella and I can be together. I'm halfway home before I remember that I need to do something with Kate. I hope she has a shovel in her shed.

I get to her house, and let myself in. I lock the door behind me and make my way to the bedroom, turning on lights as I go. I open the closet door in her room, and there she is right where I left her. I turn around and walk out of the room, out the back door and over to the shed in her backyard. I flip on the light, and look around for what I need, thankfully finding it in the back corner.

I walk out of the shed, shovel in hand, and find a spot in her backyard to start digging.

3 hours later, I make my way back inside and into the bedroom closet, picking up Kate's lifeless body, and taking it outside. I give her a kiss on the forehead once I stop by the hole I've dug up, and slowly lower her into it. I pour the freshly dug dirt back into the hole, and packing it down, trying to make it look like the ground around it.

I walk back in, dirty and sweaty and walk into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and stepping into the shower. The water runs down my body and I watch the floor of the shower as the dirt washes off, and swirls around the drain, before disappearing down it.

I step out of the shower and grab a towel from the rack on the wall next to the bathtub. I dry myself off, and walk into the bedroom, slipping on some boxers and walking over to the bed. I slip in between the cool sheets, the exhaustion finally kicking in, and slip right off to sleep.

BPOV

I go to bed that night feeling uneasy. I don't know why, but my stomach is in knots and it takes me a while to fall asleep. My eyes wander the dark room, and land on the window; the light from the moon is shining through, slivers of light painted across the room. I trace one that is on Edward's shoulder, and I feel as he starts to move. He turns over, blinking sleepily, and reaches his hand up to my face.

"Are you Ok?" he asks, and I nod my head.

"Just thinking..." I say, and he smiles up at me.

"Come on, baby. It's late, let's go to sleep" he says, holding his arms out for me to get in. I lay back and wiggle into his arms, breathing in Edward's heavenly smell, and I quickly fall asleep, forgetting all about the feeling I had before.

The next morning, Edward and I go through the usual routine. Once we get to the office, I go into mine and he takes the elevator up to his floor. I sit behind my desk, and I get to work on everything that's on my desk.

I lose myself in my work, and before I know it, I look up at the clock and see that it's 20 after 12,a and Edward hasn't called me. I don't know if he had any meeting this morning, but I'm pretty sure he told me we'd have lunch again today. I get up from my desk, and grab my purse, swinging it over my shoulder and walking out of my office. I shut my door behind me and tell Heidi that I'm going to lunch with Edward.

I get into the elevator and press the 10 button, and the elevator doors shut and it slowly makes its way up to the next floor. The doors open, and I walk out and over to Edward's office, passing Lauren on the way and seeing the outfit she has on. He skirt is short and is not at all office friendly, and as she passes me, I look back and see the way she's shaking her hips. I have a feeling she's trying to seduce my husband, and if I didn't know him any better, I'd think it might work. Thankfully, I know him pretty well, and I know he'd never do that to me.

I open the door to his office, and see him there, on the phone. He looks up at me with a questioning look on his face and I point to the clock on his wall.

He looks over and then looks back at me, mouthing 'sorry' and telling whoever he's on the phone with that he'll have to call them back. He hangs up and stands from his chair, walking over to me and kissing me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't notice the time. "He says, and I shake my head. I know he has an important job and sometimes plans will have to be cancelled when things come up, and I'm ok with that. I think.

"What do you want to eat?" he asks, as we walk out of his office and over to the elevators.

"Chinese?" I say, and he smiles and presses the button on the elevator to take us to the 1st floor.

EPOV

Bella and I walk back to the office after we've eaten at the Chinese place down the block. I kiss her and tell her I'll see her after work once the elevator stops at her floor. I watch as she walks out of the elevator and starts off towards her office. The elevator doors close and I'm anxious to get back to my office.

I had started doing my work as soon as I got in this morning, and then Emmett came in and gave me the number to the private investigator the company used last year when they had grown suspicious of someone. I thanked Emmett and picked up the phone, dialing the number and waiting as the line rang.

"This is Garrett" said a male voice on the other end of the line. I introduced myself and told him about my suspicions.

"I'll need to know as much information as you can give me… "That's when Bella came in and I took her to lunch, telling Garrett I'd have to call him back.

Now I'm back in my office. I pick up the phone and dial him back, waiting as the line rings.

"Ok…" he says once he picks up the line, "So what can you give me?" he asks.

"His name is James Wilson. His father is Steve Wilson; he was a friend of my wife's father. James is a mechanic, and he's looking for work after coming over here to take care of his father, who suffered a heart attack."

"What a heartwarming story….." Garrett says, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but I have to agree with him. "All that's missing is the part where he saved a school bus full of nuns before it fell off a cliff, into a patch of cactus trees." He adds, causing me to laugh.

"I know. So, how long do you think it'll be before you can find out about him" I ask him.

"Give me a couple of days. I'll see what I can pull up about him, and I'll give you a call, or if you prefer, I can email you." I tell him to email me, and I tell him my email address. He promises to get back to me in a couple of days, and I thank him and hang the phone up.

I breathe a sigh of relief in knowing that soon, I will know everything there is to know about James, and if he's not who he says he is, he'll be knocked out of mine and Bella's life.

Jacob POV

The days inch by slowly when you're in jail. Every minute feels like hours and there is no happiness. It's just you, in a cell, by yourself or in bad company as you do your time. The only upside is when you get close to your release date and even then, people in here try and fuck you up to get you in trouble so you can catch another charge and stay in here longer.

But I know nothing of that.

My release date is set for 19 years from now, with no possibility of parole. I'll be in here for the next 2 decades of my life and as much as everyone thinks I deserve it, I don't think I do.

If I could turn back time, I would still do what I did. Bella was mine, she was my wife, and she betrayed me, leaving me for someone who I thought was a friend.

Friend. What the fuck is that anyway… I don't know anymore. Everyone I've ever had close to me has betrayed me in one way or another and I won't let it happen anymore. Everyone who has done me wrong will pay for what they've done.

The cell block is deserted, since everyone is doing their own thing. Some are watching TV, some are playing cards, and some are shit talking each other. I check in my mattress to make sure my things are still in there, and as I bring my hand back, I hear the sound of footsteps out in the hall. I drop my hands and lay back on my bed, trying to look as natural as possible, when that fucker Yorkie comes strolling in.

"What's wrong, Black?? Afraid of some of the guys in here, so you stay in your cell…?" he leans close to me, breathing his hot, rancid breath on me, "Afraid of someone making you their bitch in here?" he whispers. I ignore him, and looks straight ahead, focusing on the bricks in the wall. He chuckles, and brings his hands down to rest on the mattress on either sides of me.

"How about I make you my bitch, Black" he says, and reaches down to my face, running his fingers along my lips.

"I bet that mouth was just made for sucking cock." He says, bringing his hands down to my chin and pulling my face up to meet his eyes. He smirks and then releases my chin and reaches down the front of his pants to unzip his zipper. I reach under the mattress, feeling around for my project I've been working on for the past couple of days, and when I feel the handle, I grasp it in my hands. Yorkie pulls his disgusting dick out of his pants, and leans his pelvis forward, trying to bring his dick to my mouth. With one hand on the handle of the sharpened object, I ball my other hand into a fist and before Yorkie brings himself too close to me, I send my balled up fist flying to his genitals. He immediately slouches over, letting out a gasp of air, and clutching at his privates, giving me the perfect shot.

Before he catches his breath and screams, alerting people of what's going on, I bring the sharpened toothbrush up and plunge it into his throat. He opens his mouth in a silent scream, blood pouring out and dripping on the floor in front of him. I reach up and rip the shirt of his uniform off of him, trying not to get any blood on it and when that's done, I take off my shirt and pull his on me. I reach forward and take out the toothbrush from his throat and then plunge it into his chest, the sound of his gurgling ringing out loud in the small space of the cell.

"You're my bitch now, Yorkie" I say, as I watch him grab on to his chest and throat. I chuckle to myself and tug off his pants, before slipping them on me.

I grab his hat and put it on, and look at myself in the reflection of the steel toilet. Thank fuck this Yorkie bastard kind of looks like me; I just might be able to pull this off. I slip on his shoes, and grab a sheet form my bed, covering him with it, and grab his access card. I walk out after seeing that the hallway is empty, shutting the cell behind me and make my way to the first gate, sliding the card through and watching as the gates slide open.

I continue walking down the hallway and put my head down when I see another guard walk past me. I keep my eyes up and I see that he nods to me, so I nod back and keep on my way. After one last gate, I walk into another hallway, and immediately follow the signs that say 'Exit'. I reach the end of the hall, and come to a grey door so I slide my card, and open the door. The smell of fresh air hits me, and I grin like a fucking idiot.

I reach around in the pants for car keys, and once I find them, I press the panic button and look around for the car. My eyes land on the Honda Accord with its lights flashing and the annoying ass alarm sounding and make my way over to it.

I stop the alarm, and unlock the doors, quickly getting behind the wheel and starting it. The purr of the engine beneath me is something I'd never thought I'd feel again, so I take a moment to enjoy it. I put the car in reverse and back out of the parking space after a minute and make my way to the next gate, where there are guards standing there working the gate. I take Yorkie's ID Badge, and hold it out, trying my best to control my shaking since I'm fucking shitting bricks right now.

The guard looks at my ID and waves me through, lifting the barrier up. I nod my head to them and speed off.

Fucking Idiots.

I look into the glove compartment, and I find two things that I can use; a smart phone and a gun. I pull over on the side of the road, and quickly type in the lawyer's name into the internet search and find his office.

After a 15 minute drive, I park across the street from the fuck ass lawyer's office, and I wait. I check the gun and smile when I see that it's loaded, and I place it on my lap.

I sit in the car, waiting for hours before I finally see him emerge from his office. I watch as he says goodbye to someone, and then gets into his Mercedes. He pulls out of the parking lot and I watch as he stops at a stop sign before pulling out into the road.

I trail him through the city and through the densely wooded area just outside of town, and finally he stops outside of a beautiful house in the middle of nowhere. The lights in the house are all off, so I figure he lives alone. I park the car in the trees a couple of yards away from his house, and I run up, and watch as he gets out of the car. I slowly walk up his driveway, as he gets back into his car to grab more shit, and when he finally comes back out, I'm right behind him.

I pull the gun up to the back of his head, and feel him stiffen as the cold metal touches his scalp.

"I'll give you whatever you want... Just please don't kill me" he says, and I laugh.

"I told you I'd fucking get you motherfucker" I say, and I watch as he begins to shake with fear as he recognizes my voice.

"Jacob… Please. I just did what I did because James told me to..." he says, but I bring the gun back and hit him over the head, hard, making him fall to his knees and groan out in pain.

"Don't worry. James is going to get his too…." I say, and bring the gun back to his head. "Any last words?" I ask him

"Please Jacob… Don't…" he begs

"Time's up" I yell, and pull the trigger. He flops down to the floor like a fucking rag doll, and I pry the keys out of his hand, and walk up to his front door.

Once inside, I walk up the stairs and look for his room. I walk into a room on the second floor with dark brown walls and a huge bed with gold sheets. I walk through the room, stopping in front of the bathroom and taking in the huge glassed in shower with multiple heads. I groan out loud. I haven't had a warm shower in over 2 years. I strip out of Yorkie's uniform and make my way to the shower, putting the water as hot as it can get and slipping in, letting the hot jets of water ease my sore muscles. I rest my forehead against the cool stone of the shower wall and go over my plans. First I'm going to have to get James back, of course, then its Masen's turn. Getting to him and Bella might be hard and I anticipate Emmett and Jasper jumping in and trying to save the day, but I'll just have to take care of them too. After all, they betrayed me as well.

I step out once I realize that the water is starting to go cold, and I grab one of the towels on the rack next to the shower. I start to dry myself off, and then I toss the towel to the ground and walk over to his closet, pulling out a pinstripe suit and a violet button up. I get dressed and then gel my hair back, and whistle at myself when I step in front of the mirror.

"Looking good, Jake." I say to my reflection, and then walk out of the room and back down the stairs. I realize that by now, Yorkie has probably been found so I decide to leave his car and see what asshole lawyer has in his garage. I flick on the light, and practically shit myself when I see the car parked in the garage, just begging me to take it. I grab the keys to the SSC Ultimate Aero, and unlock it. I slide in and open the garage, and slowly drive out, stopping by the body of the fucking piece of shit's body. I throw the car in park, and step out, grabbing his wallet off of him and smiling when I see he has plenty of fucking cash in here.

I step back in the car, and speed off, ready to start the hunt. Ready to get my life back.

* * *

**I know some of you will be like "What? Jacob wouldn't be able to break out of prison that easy.." Believe me, I know this, but work with me people....**

**Thanks for reading and please review, i like hearing from you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beware! There's sex in this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 11

EPOV

The next couple of days, I try and stay busy as I wait for the email from Garrett. Thankfully, Bella and I haven't heard from James since the day he came over for dinner.

As I sit behind the desk, looking over paperwork for the company's next big contract, the office phone rings from the corner of my desk.

"Edward Masen" I say after I pick it up and place it to my ear.

"Edward, can you stop by the conference room, I need to discuss something with you" Carlisle says. I tell him I'll be there in a couple of minutes and hang up the phone. As I push back my chair and go to get up from the seat, a million things run through my mind. I have no idea what Carlisle needs to speak to me about, and I'm freaking out.

I mentally go over everything I've done this past week, trying to remember if everything I've sent out has been correct, did I send out the faxes on time, did I look over everything, making sure all of my T's were crossed and my I's were dotted? Could I have made a mistake?

I walk across my office, and grab the door handle, pulling it down and opening it. I walk down the hall towards the elevator and press the 9 button, making my way to the conference room, every step I take harder than the last. When I finally find myself in front of the door, I take a deep breath and reach for the knob, hoping like hell that if I've made a mistake, it's fixable. I tap my knuckles against the door, and once he says 'come in', I turn the knob and make my way inside.

Carlisle is sitting behind the table, tapping away at the keys on his laptop. I walk over the spot across from him and stand there, not really sure if I should sit or stand.

"Have a seat, Edward" he says. I take a deep breath, and slump down into the chair, waiting for him to finish what he's doing.

He finally looks up at me, and smiles, which calms me down a lot. Carlisle has turned out to be a father figure for me. Ever since I met him and Esme, when I became friends with Emmett, he's take me in as if I was his own child. He's done the same with Alice and Bella. Lila calls them Ma and Papa, as if they were her grandparents.

"Edward, do you remember the Peterson account, over in New York?" he asks, and I nod my head. Of course I remember that one, I worked on it forever, and we finally came to an agreement about a month ago on it.

I nod my head, and tell him I do. He reaches down on the ground next to him, and lifts his briefcase up, placing it on the table in front of him. He opens it, and takes out an envelope and hands it to me. It takes me a while to figure out what it is, but once my breathing is under control and I can actually focus, I realize that it's an airline ticket.

"They want you to go over there, as a thank you for doing so much for them. You leave tonight and come back Tuesday night" he says. I smile, excited that I'm being given this nice little vacation, but immediately my mind goes to my wife and daughter.

"I can't go, Carlisle. I don't want to leave Bella and Lila… You take it" I say, holding out my ticket for him, only to have his shake his head at me.

"Don't be silly, Edward. They added Bella and Lila on already; if you would have looked, there's 3 tickets in that envelope." he says, grinning at me now. My heart leaps into my chest as I look through the envelope, and sure enough, there are 2 other tickets in there.

"Thank you, Carlisle" I say. I stand up and shake his hand and he tells me to go take Bella, and go home to pack. I thank him again, and make my way out the door. I pass Bella's office, and walk over to the elevator. Once I'm on my floor, I quickly collect my shit, and pass Lauren's desk on my way back to the elevators.

"Lauren, I'm leaving for the day. Forward all of my calls to voicemail, I'll take care of things once I get back on Wednesday" I say as I pass her and walk to the elevators. I hear her say "Yes Sir", but I don't turn back.

I press the down button on the elevator and wait for it to stop at my floor. I'm jumping with excitement, happy that Bella and Lila and I are going to be able to explore the city, enjoy our time together as a family, away from all the craziness. Away from Lauren, who is practically acting like a bitch in heat these days, and away from James, who is trying to move in on my wife.

Just me and my family in the big city.

The elevator lands on my floor, and I step in quickly, pressing 9, and waiting as the doors slide close and I descend to the next floor down. As soon as I hear the ding, telling me I've landed on Bella's floor, I wait impatiently for the doors to open so I can take my wife home, and we can be on our way to get our daughter and get ready for the trip.

The doors slide open and I buck out of the elevator, and down the hall. I barge into Bella's office, startling her. She holds her hand to her heart and stands up from her chair, rushing over to me.

"Damn it… You scared me! What is going on?" she asks. I hold up the envelope and smile.

"We're going to New York for the next couple of days. So, you need to grab your things so we can go home and pack, our flight leaves in…" I look down at my watch, "5 hours"

At this point, Bella is looking at me like I have 3 frickin heads. She shakes her head slowly, from side to side, and squints her eyes at me.

"What do you mean? What about Lila? We can't leave her…" I hold my finger up, and walk towards her.

"She's coming too. This is going to be a mini family vacation for us. No work, No stressing, no drama. Just you, me and our daughter enjoying ourselves…" I say. She smiles up at me, and pulls me to her. Our lips crash together; she moves her hands up to my hair, and tugs softly. I groan, because it feels great when she does that to me, and my hands travel down from her back and down to her ass. I cup the swells in my hands, and squeeze gently, causing her to moan and step back from me.

"Well…. Let's go!" she says, and runs over to her desk. She has all of her things in her hands a second later and then we make out way out to the hall and over to the elevators.

BPOV

"I love you, Alice! We'll see you on Wednesday!" I yell out at my sister in law.

"Don't forget to get us some souvenirs from over there" she yells out with a huge smile on her face. I laugh and agree to do that as I strap Lila in her car seat.

Edward and I went straight home after we left work. We went inside and packed quickly, and both took showers and changed. Now we are just leaving Alice's house, and once I finish clipping Lila into her car seat, I wave at Alice and sit down in the front seat and Edward pulls out onto the street.

I grab on to his hand as he drives, the smile never leaving my face.

Edward and I agreed not to take our cell phones along on the trip. These next couple of days are just going to be focused on us, and we don't need anyone calling to ruin that for us. If there's an emergency, Alice and Rose know where to reach us, but anything else can wait.

I get more excited as we near the airport. I'm not too fond of flying, but knowing that in a few hours, Edward, Lila and I are going to be in our beautiful hotel room at the Waldorf Astoria, relaxing and enjoying each others company.

Saturday night, after going out to times square so Lila could see the lights and people, Edward and I make our way back to the hotel, with a sleeping Lila in our arms. The day had been a busy one. We slept in, since our flight landed at 7 this morning, and we went straight up to bed, to get a proper rest in. We rushed into our beautiful suite, and placed Lila in the big bed in the room across from ours, and then we knocked out as soon as our heads hit the pillow on our bed. Lila woke up around 10, energetic and ready to go, so we ordered food, and then went out to explore the city.

We've done so much today, and we are exhausted. Toy stores, candy stores, parks…. And tomorrow, we're just going to go out and explore some more and come home feeling just like this….

But it's worth it.

"Ugh, even my toes are tired… I swear, I'm going to fall asleep as soon as I hit that pillow" I say, as I peel off my clothes from the day. Edward's head turns up and he watches me, lifting an eyebrow and walking over to me. He brings his arms up and wraps them around my waist, and I lean my head forward, resting my face against his hard, warm chest.

"I hope you're not too tired… I had plans…." I look up at him, and narrow my eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask, and he smirks down at me, and kisses the top of my head. He starts walking towards the bathroom, and slowly tugs me along. Once we reach the doorway, he flicks on the light and I inhale sharply.

The bathtub is filled with water and rose petals are floating on the surface. I can see the steam from the warm water as it rises into the air, and the smell of rose and freesia bath oil is lingering in the air. On the counter top there's an assortment of massage oils, and creams as well as two fluffy bathrobes, hung on a hook by the tub. I turn around and smile at Edward, who is looking down at me lovingly. He leads me over to the bathtub and turns to face me. I'm only in my shirt and panties at this point, and Edward leans down, capturing my mouth with his.

After a series of slow, passionate kisses, he grabs the hem of my shirt and slowly starts to tug it up my body, and then over my head. My shirt is tossed to the corner of the room, and his hands are on me. His fingers dance across my neck and collarbone, and dip in between my breasts. I lean my head back and close my eyes, just enjoying the feelings just his touch brings out in me. I feel his lips at my neck as he kisses and nips at the skin before moving lower, following the trail he just left with his fingers. Goosebumps rise on my flesh as his mouth moves to my breasts, kissing and biting everywhere but where I want him to be.

"Edward" I moan out, and I cry out as his tongue darts out and licks at the tight peak that has been desperately waiting to feel him. My hands bury into his hair, pulling his head closer as he bites and licks and then repeats the same on the other breasts.

After a while, his lips continue their descent and he moves to his knees. I whimper as his mouth gets closer and closer to my center, where I'm soaked and ready for him. His eyes wander to mine as he reaches the top of my panties, and they are hooded and flooding with desire. I bite my lip and watch as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of my panties, and slowly starts to tug them down my legs. I step out of them and kick them over to the side.

Edward stays on his knees and spreads my legs, pushing my inner thighs further apart, and then running his hands up my legs and then behind me, resting them on my ass. I tug on my lips harder as I watch him lick his lips and move forward.

"Ugh, Edward" I grunt out as his tongue slowly licks up my slit.

"I need you now, Bella" he says and then stands in front of me, frantically tugging his pants and underwear down as I work on his shirt. Once his clothes are nestled in the corner, along with mine, Edward and I step into the bathtub, the warmth of the water warming our once chilled bodies. He sits on the seat, water rising to his chest and brings his arms out for me to sit with him. I trudge through the petal filled water and stand before him, and slowly, I place my knees on either side of his hips, and sit on his lap. Our lips meet, tongues dart out and work against each other, and his hands move to my hips while my hands find their way to his hair.

"Please, baby" he whispers against my lips and I nod my head, knowing exactly what he needs because I need it too. I lift my hips slowly, my lips never leaving his, and I position myself over his hard length. In one quick motion, I take all of him inside of me and we both let out a loud moan once our pelvises meet. I throw my head back and slowly start to rock my hips, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of him sliding in and out of me.

"I love you so much, Bella" he moans into my neck as his mouth moves there and he begins nipping and kissing once more. We start moving faster against one another as the feel of our impending orgasms increases.

"Mmmm Edward!" I yell out as I start to clench around his length with my orgasm, my body milking his length until he joins me and spills his warmth into me. My head falls to his shoulder, and our chests move against each other as we fight to get enough air into our bodies.

I pull my face back to meet his once my breathing returns somewhat to normal, and he slowly opens his eyes. He smiles, and I give him one back, before leaning down and capturing his soft lips once more.

James POV

I bring my phone to my ear after I dial the number once more, but I get the voicemail again.

I've been calling Bella for days now. I started calling on Saturday, to see if she wanted to have dinner but I got no answer. Same thing happened on Sunday as well, and I called all day. I think I might have called her a total of 80 times on both days and all I heard was her fucking answering machine.

Today is Monday, and I'm on the forth call, but if she thinks she's going to fucking just ignore my calls, she has another thing coming.

My mind flashes back to another time when I was being ignored. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest… to have someone you love so much just ignore you like that, it's enough to drive a person crazy….

And it did.

I shake the memories out of my head, I don't want to think Bella would do the same thing as that bitch did….

I try and call once more, this time dialing her office number, only to get the voicemail there.

With rage boiling inside of me, I get up from the couch and grab the keys on the counter. I run out of the house, not even bothering to lock the fucking door to Kate's house and make my way to her truck, starting it and driving off quickly towards Bella's job.

What if she is ignoring me?

I doubt that she would… unless Masen has something to do with this. The mere mention of his name causes my head to pound and I clutch on to the steering wheel, feeling the pain as my skin stretches hard over my knuckles. The gas pedal is almost on the floor of the car as I speed my way to Cullen Enterprises. The cold rain hit's the windshield and me as I fly through the streets with my window open, but I feel nothing. I won't feel nothing until I get there and I see her.

After what seems like forever, I pull up to the front of the building, parking into one of the spaces and running out of the car. I push through the revolving doors, and into the lobby on the main floor, ignoring all of the stares I'm getting as I make my way over to the elevators. I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the damn thing to land on this floor.

When it finally dings, letting me know it's here, I stand by the doors as they open and push past people stepping off, earning stares and dirty looks from the people, but I don't give a fuck.

I press the 9 button and then start tapping the close door button, willing the doors to close so that no other fucker gets in here with me. The doors close and the elevator rides up, and I watch as the numbers get higher.

I hit the 9th floor, and once the doors open, I fly out, walking into the front lobby and walking right past the receptionist. I walk down the hall and pass Bella's secretary as well, who tries to stop me but I push her away, causing her to hit her back on the side wall. I reach Bella's door and turn the knob and push.

The door swings open and bounces off of the wall, and all I see is darkness. Bella isn't behind her desk, or anywhere else. I hear footsteps coming up behind me, so I flick on the lights and turn to see who it is.

Emmett comes into the doorway with a questioning look on his face.

"What the fuck is going on, man?" he asks.

"Where's Bella?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"She went on vacation with Edward…. You don't need to storm in here like this, man. I think you need to leave.." he says and then starts to walk towards me, but I back up.

"Why the hell wouldn't she tell me… why didn't she say she was going… instead I have to call her and deal with her not answering the phone??" I say. My ass hit's the edge of her desk and I stop, resting my hands on the top of her desk as Emmett comes closer.

"They both left their phones here, they wanted to have a good time without disruptions…. You'll see her when she gets back, man, but right now you need to go" he says, and I fucking lose it.

They didn't want any disruptions??? Is that what she thinks I am? A disruption?

I turn around quickly, facing the desk and grab the monitor of her computer, and lift it over my head. I turn my body and haul it to the side wall, sending pieces of it flying everywhere. I then turn back to the desk, and starts pushing things off of her desk. Her phone, papers, her keyboard… everything hit's the ground and before I can walk to the other side of the desk and start ripping her papers in her desk, I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me away. I start to move towards the door, and I pass Emmett and his father in the office, both giving me death glares. Once out in the hallway, I notice that everyone has come out of their office and are watching me right now, as I get carried over to the elevators by security. I kick and try to get loose, with whoever has a hold of me, they're not letting go.

Once we reach the first floor, I'm carried out and taken to the front door, while everyone in the lobby stops what they're doing and watches.

"We don't ever want to see you in here again, got it douche bag?" the security guy says, and then throws me into the revolving glass doors.

I loose my footing and crash to the pavement. I stand up and brush myself off, and then turn back around and flick off the security guard.

"I'll be back, motherfucker" I yell and then turn back to walk to my car. The fact that she felt it was more important to ignore me and go off with Masen is making her more and more like….

I shake my head, throwing that name out of my head, I won't let myself think it.

If Bella thinks she can play this little game with me, she has another thing coming.

* * *

**Review's make me update quicker :)**

**-Pardonthepun aka Ana**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

"What's that?" Lila asks. She's sitting on my shoulders and we're at the central park zoo looking at some strange looking animal. Bella smiles next to me and moves over to a sign in front of the cage.

"It says here that he's called a Tamandua… "Tamandua is the Brazilian for the collared or lesser anteater."" she reads and then looks up at Lila who's eyes have darted the other way.

"Monkey!!! Monkey!" she screams, pointing down the walk. Bella smiles and grabs my hand, leading me to where the monkeys are.

We go out for dinner after the zoo, and now we're walking into our hotel and watching Lila as she tries to fight off sleep. It's Monday night, and our flight leaves home tomorrow at noon. We're not ready to get back to real life, but we've enjoyed the time we've been able to spend as a family. We get to our room, and Bella walks Lila over to her room and tells me she'll be back in a minute.

I walk into our room, and start undressing. My legs and back ache from all the walking around we've been doing these past couple of days, but it's a welcome ache. The joy on my daughter and wife's faces as we enjoyed the city is something I'll always remember.

"She fell asleep before she even laid down" Bella says ask she walks in, tugging her shirt up and over her head and then moving her hands down to the button on her jeans.

My wife is so incredibly beautiful. Her body is the same as it's always been; having Lila didn't change her much. Her eyes still remind me of warm pools of melted chocolate surrounded in dark lashes. Her skin is pale but beautiful, like she's glowing and her hair, the way it falls in waves down her back when she leaves it alone…

"Edward?" she asks, stopping in front of me with a look of concern on her face, "Are you okay?" I smile and walk forward, grabbing her hips and pulling her to me.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have married such a beautiful woman" the blush rises in her cheeks and she smacks me in the center of my chest.

"Do you want to start packing now, or should we just do it in the morning?" she asks

"Let's do it now. Then we won't have to wake up so early tomorrow." I say and she nods her head and goes to grab the suitcases from the closet. I walk over to her, as she places our bags on the bed, and starts folding our clothes and placing them inside.

We spend the rest of the night packing our things and once we've finished, we quickly fall asleep, too exhausted from the past couple of days to do anything but shower and throw on pj's.

The next morning, we all wake up around 9. We order breakfast and then check out and grab a taxi and head back to the airport.

"Lila. Hold on to my hand please" Bella says as we step into the terminal. The flight back home was uneventful. We watched movies and ate snacks, and Lila even napped for a while. As we make our way to baggage claim, I have both mine and Bella's carry on and she's holding Lila's hand while her other hand is gripping Lila's Tinkerbell backpack.

"Bella! Edward!" I hear yelled out through the terminal and I raise my head and find my sister and Jasper waiting for us by the baggage claim. I look over to Bella, whose smile spreads wider once she sees them.

"Jazz! Jazz!" Lila yells as we get closer. She tugs on her moms hand, and then once Bella releases her hand, she takes off running to her uncle, who scoops her up and kisses her forehead. Once we reach them, Bella pulls my sister into a big hug as I slap Jazz's hand in greeting. I hug my sister after Bella is done, and she leans down into Blake's stroller, kissing his sleeping head, before moving to jasper and pulling him into a hug as well.

"You guys didn't have to come all the way here. We were going to stop by later on" I say, but she just shakes her head.

"No way. I've missed you guys too much." she says, and I pull her to my side, squeezing her tight against me.

After we collect our bags, we walk to out car as Alice and Jazz get theirs and we decide to all meet at our house. Emmett was working and told Alice and Jasper he'd meet us at our house with Rose, who had an appointment this afternoon.

I park in my driveway and a couple of minutes later, Alice and Jazz pull up. Alice and Bella take the kids inside, while Jazz and I unload the trunk.

"Did you guys have a good time?" he asks me as he lifts Bella's heavy suitcase from the trunk and places it on the ground.

"It was great, Jazz. The hotel was amazing, the sights, the food…. Everything was perfect." I say and he nods his head.

"I always have loved New York." he says with a smile, and we walk into the house with the suitcases, leaving them in the hallway for later. We walk into the kitchen, where Bella is making coffee and Alice is sitting at the table, talking with her.

"What did you guys bring me?" Alice says once she sees me come into the room and I start to laugh.

"Bella! We forgot all about Alice!" I say. Alice's face drops for a second before Bella comes over to me and smacks my arm, telling me to stop teasing my sister.

"Of course we got you something. We got something for everyone" she says, to which my sister starts squealing and bouncing up and down in her seat causing all of us to laugh.

At around 6, Emmett and Rosalie finally get here. We quickly say our hello's and then move to the kitchen, where Bella is taking her lasagna out of the oven and putting the garlic bread on a serving plate. Once Bella puts the plate down, Emmett walks behind her and pulls his arms around her waist and pulls her up and then proceeds to swing her around until she's laughing and begging him to put her down. He sets her down and she turns around and hugs him tight and then pulls Rose into a hug as well.

We sit to eat and after hearing what happened with everyone while we were gone, Bella turns to Emmett and smiles.

"We missed you guys at the airport. It didn't feel normal with out you guys in the welcoming committee" she says, and nudges his shoulder. A wide grin stretches across his face and he nudges her back. Bella then leans over to talk to Rosalie, asking her what she was up to today.

"I had a doctors appointment" she says, avoiding everyone's look.

"Why? Are you ok?" Bella asks, a look of concern growing on her face. Rosalie raises her head and everyone notices that tears are welling in her eyes. Emmett reaches over and pulls her to him, begging her to tell him what happened.

"Please Rosie. What happened that has you so upset…" he asks

"I'm not upset" she whispers and then brings her face back down and swipes away at the tears in her eyes.

"Please, Rose. You're scaring the shit out of me. What's going on? Are you sick? Is there something wrong?" Emmett says, turning in his chair to face her. She raises her head and we all see that there is a smile plastered on her face.

"No, nothings wrong, and I'm not sick. Yet" she says. The girls gasp, knowing something us men don't because we're all staring at her, slack jawed, wondering what the fuck is going on. After minutes of Emmett staring at her, willing her to tell him what's going on, she lets out a sob and grabs his hand.

"I'm pregnant"

BPOV

Once I heard Rose say she wasn't sick yet, I immediately knew what she was going to say.

Rose was pregnant.

When she finally told Emmett, he jumped up and started chuckling.

"I'm going to be a dad? Really?" he asked her and she nodded. He lifted her from her chair, and pulled her to his chest, kissing her head and whispering in her ear as he slowly rocked her back and forth.

Edward grabbed my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. My eyes went from Emmett and Rose, in their loving embrace, to Edward and his look mixed between happiness for his friend and concern for me.

I squeeze his hand back and slowly shake my head. I know why he's concerned over me right now and I can't exactly say he didn't have a reason to be. When I first realized what Rose was going to say, I felt tears prick at my eyes, and as much as I hate to admit it, it wasn't because I was happy for her.

I was upset that it wasn't me.

Edward and I hadn't been trying for long, but it was upsetting to me that I wasn't pregnant. Edward and I got pregnant with Lila right away within the first couple of days we had been together, so to go from that to where I am now, was upsetting.

When I found out I was pregnant a year ago, I was scared. As much as I wanted to be excited, it took me a while. I was still in school, working on getting my degree and I had Lila and it all just seemed overwhelming. When I told Edward I was pregnant, he was so excited, and I couldn't bear to tell him that I wasn't so excited about it. After a couple of days of knowing, I finally started warming up to the idea of another baby.

I started bleeding the day I finally started getting excited about the baby, and Edward quickly rushed me to the hospital where they told me what was going on. Chemical pregnancy, they said it was called, but no matter what the official name was, I knew deep down what it really was. It was punishment for not appreciating what was given to me.

I blame myself for what happened. I probably always will.

If I had been happy about it from the beginning, I'd probably be sitting here at the table with all my friends, Edward, Lila, and a beautiful little chubby faced baby in my arms.

Instead I'm here, listening to the news that my friend is expecting and instead of feeling happy for her, I'm here with a fake smile painted on my face, when all I really want to do is run away crying.

It's supposed to be me.

Emmett finally leaves Rose's arms and walks around the table getting hugs from everyone, with Rose following him, doing the same. Once he gets to me, his smile looks like it's about to crack his face in half its so big.

"Can you believe it, Bella? I'm gonna be a dad!" he says and then wraps his big arms around me.

"I know. You're going to be a fantastic dad, Em" I say, fighting back tears as I clutch on to his shirt. He pulls away and leans down, kissing me on the forehead, and Rose comes up right behind him.

"Congratulations Rose" I say, letting the tears fall freely now. Fresh tears are welling up in her eyes as she steps forward and I wrap my arms around her. I feel her warmth and I feel her body begin to shake as the sobs rip through her, I feel bad for even thinking the way I did. Instead of being happy for my friend, I was bitter that it wasn't me announcing that I was pregnant. I grip on to her tighter, and within seconds I'm sobbing right along with her.

Rose and I held on to each other for a long time. I don't know how she sensed that that was what I needed, but somehow she did. They left not too long after we finished eating dinner, and Edward was outside with them, talking for a while. I sat in the living room with Alice and Jasper and we watched television, while Lila fell asleep in my lap. Every couple of seconds, I'd look down at my sleeping beauty, and brush the hair out of her eyes.

Alice's hand on my knee brought me out of my head, and I looked up at her.

"Bella. It will happen for you too, when the time is right." she says and I nod my head and tuck my lip in between my teeth. Alice was the only person I have ever told about what happened last year and ever since then, she's been the only one I've been able to actually speak the truth about my feelings with. I'd never told Edward how guilty I feel about the baby we lost, but Alice knows all of that, and on many occasions, has made me feel a bit better.

I grab on to her hand and silently thank her for everything she's done for me, when the sound of the front door opening and crashing against the wall causes me to jerk my head up towards the front. Edward comes in, hands raking through his hair, and the look on his face tells me everything.

He's pissed off.

I shift Lila and place on her the couch next to me, and then stand up and walk over to him.

"What's going on?" I say when I reach him, and bring my arms up to rub up and down his arms.

"James" he says. I furrow my eyebrows, wondering what the hell James did, and that's when he starts.

"Emmett said that on Monday, James showed up at the job and demanded to see you. He pushed Heidi against a wall when she tried to stop him, and then he stormed into your office. When Emmett and Carlisle caught up to him, he demanded to know where you were, and when Em said we had gone on vacation, he freaked out. Em said he stared talking like you were his wife, and he had a right to know when you decided to go anywhere. Em told him to leave, and he started trashing your office. He threw your computer down, and then pushed everything off your desk. He was going to try and go inside your desk to mess with things, but security stopped him."

I inhale a sharp breath when I hear all of the things he did. James' actions are reminding me of how Jacob was with me and it's frightening.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask, wrapping my arms around myself for comfort. Edward's hard stare softens and he walks over to me, throwing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me to him.

"He's banned from coming to the office. I don't want to see him again, Bella. If he can do those things for such a silly reason, I don't want to think what he could do to you or Lila or anyone else." I nod my head, in total agreement with him.

All of the things James has done in the past make sense now. Only calling me to make plans, sending me gifts, the way he looks at Edward when he thought no one was looking. I noticed the night we all were here watching a movie, that James would scowl at Edward when his eyes were away from him. Also, he'd always try and find a reason to touch me. He'd wait until my hand was in the popcorn bowl before he plunged his hands into it, rubbing against my hands as he got his popcorn. When we said goodbye to each other, his hands would always roam places where they had no reason to be, like my hips and lower back.

James was a creep and I stupidly thought nothing of it….

"I'm so sorry….." I start, but Edward grabs me by the sides of my face and lowers his down to mine.

"Don't you dare. This isn't your fault, at all. You got it? James was a crazy fuck… "

I nod my head, and he pulls me to his chest and kisses the top of my head.

Edward says this isn't my fault, but I can't help but think that it is. Warning bells have been sounding in my head for so long, but I pushed it back because I wanted to keep him as a friend…

What have I done.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up Wednesday! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jacob POV

I throw the phone down after I get James' voicemail again. This fucking asshole is out and doing go knows what with my Bella and I'm stuck here, with no way of knowing what to do and where to go to find them.

I look around at the seedy motel room I'm stuck in, the wallpaper looks like it was put up in the 70's and it yellowed with age and is falling off in many places. The carpet looks like it might have been a nice in a 70's astro van or something. I can hear people walk outside of my door, and it wouldn't surprise me if there was a drug deal or something going on.

I get up and walk over to the TV, switching it on. Of course a place like this wouldn't even have a TV with a remote… I turn the dial, flipping through a couple of channels before settling on the news. I walk back over to the bed, and lay down. Trying to think of what the hell I can do to find out where James is, when it hits me.

I jump up from the bed, and grab my cash and the room keys and walk out, almost bumping into a man with scars all over his face and one of the filthiest shirts I've ever seen.

"Hey man! I got some shit for sale" he says, as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a couple of pieces of fake jewelry and holds it up to my face. I shake my head, and start to walk away towards the stairs when he jumps in front of me.

"C'mon man… if you won't buy anything can you at least spare some cash" he is way too close to my face as he talks, sending drops of saliva showering all over me. I lift my hand to his shirt and grab on, clutching at the almost stiff fabric and leaning closer.

"Back the fuck off" I say into his face. He nods his head frantically and holds his hands up. I leg go of his shirt and push him back, sending him staggering back to the railings. I turn and walk back towards the stairs, before landing on the cement of the side walk. I cross the parking lot and walk over to the bus stop, and take a seat on the bench.

Once the bus comes, the ride to the library is quick. I step off the bus and walk right in, singing in at the front desk to use the computers. I take a seat at the row of seats in front of the desk, and wait for my name to be called. I spot a table in the corner with newspapers and magazines and decide to get one.

On the front page is some news of my escape, and I can't help but chuckle about it. The picture definitely is me, but it was taken way back when I got arrested. When I kidnapped Bella, I changed my appearance drastically, doing my best to make sure I wasn't recognizable.

Now this just might give me some time.

"Peter Morris?" the lady at the desk calls out, and I stand up. Of course I had to give a fake name, thank god they don't check id's or shit here…

She points me over to the computers and tells me I have 30 minutes on computer number 3. I walk over, and pull the chair out and sit down, moving the mouse to the search field. I type in James' cell number into the search engine, and I watch as Kate's full name pops up. I then search her name and her address pops up, easily. I press the print button, and x out of the internet, and make my way to the back of the room where the printers are. I find the one that printed out my page, and I grab the paper, and go to walk out when the lady at the desk calls me over.

"You have to pay for that, sir" she says, pointing at the sheet of paper in my hand.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask her, smiling at her. Her face softens and she says I owe her 10 cents, so I reach in my pocket and give her a dollar, and tell her to keep the change. She smiles and nods her head, and I start walking back out towards the exit.

I have her address and now I know where James will be. I just have to get him out of the way and then I can move on to better things….

Like getting my wife back.

James POV

I stare at the cell phone in my hand, contemplating whether or not to smash it into tiny fucking pieces.

Bella won't answer my calls…. She should be home right now, and she isn't answering my calls. I even tried calling Alice and Jasper and they have me blocked. I throw my head back on the sofa and grunt out my frustration into the empty room.

I need to find a way to talk to Bella, to explain what happened. I know Emmett and Carlisle probably made up a whole bunch of shit and made it seem mush worse than it was, but maybe if I can talk to her, she can forgive me and just pass it off as a misunderstanding.

The sound of someone knocking at my door brings me out of my own head for the moment and I stand up to get it. I open the door and come face to face with a woman I've never seen before.

"Can I help you" I ask her after a minute of just staring at each other. The girl must be about 20 years old, and she had curly black hair that hits her just past her shoulders. Her eyes are hazel, and shifty, as if she's scared of something.

"Kate…" she says, and then looks around me, into the house.

Fuck.

"She's not here…. She fucking left days ago, and hasn't called or anything…" I say, making it sound like she left me, helpless. The girl shakes her head and looks up at me.

"She hasn't been into work…. They sent me here to see what was wrong with her…" she says, and I hold my hand up. I cant stand here all fucking day talking to this bitch about this shit…

"I told you… she left the other day and didn't say a damn word to me.. I wish I could help, but I don't know where she is…" I tell her.

"Umm. If you hear from her, can you call the restaurant and let us know… we're worried about her, this isn't like her at all…" she says and I nod my head and slam the door in her fucking face.

Damn it. I forgot to call in her job and make up some fucking story after I fucking killed her. This is going to make things much more difficult, but I'm pretty sure I can deal with it.

I plop back down on the couch and flip on the TV, but I can't focus on what is on, all I can think of is Bella, and how much I don't want this to end up like it did with….

I can still remember the smell of her perfume. After she died, I went out and bought a bottle of it, just so I could have her scent around me, even though she couldn't be.

*_Flashback*_

1999

"Class…. This is our new student. I hope you all can make her feel welcome!" the teacher says, and then walks over to her desk, pulling out her seating chart and finds a place for the new kid to sit.

She was beautiful. Long brown hair, down to her back. Dark brown eyes, and sun kissed skin. The dress she was wearing hugged all of her curves, accentuating them all and making me curious to see more of her. She takes her seat across the room from me, but our eyes meet as she goes to sit down and she gives me a small smile, which makes my heart jump.

Class goes by and I hardly hear anything from the teacher, all my thoughts and attention is on the breathtaking woman across the room, and every time she looks back at me, I make sure she knows that I have my eye on her. The bell rings and she stays there as everyone else in the room gets up to leave. I get up from my chair and walk over to her, stop in front of her desk and hold my hand out.

"Hi. I'm James" I say, and she smiles and grabs her books in one hand and places her free hand into mine.

"I'm Carmen"

From that moment, I knew she would be mine.

_****End Flashback****_

From the moment I met her, we were inseparable. Everything I did was for her, just as everything she did was for me.

I loved Carmen, with all my heart. I still do.

Bella makes me feel how I felt when I was with Carmen. I feel the same butterflies in my stomach, and the happiness from just seeing her. The main thing was how she treated me, also. Carmen was always very kind, always there for me, and in a way, taking care of me. Bella does that sometimes too, but not like my Carmen did.

But Carmen isn't here and she's never coming back…. Because of me. It was worth it though. What she did to me…..

She deserved what she got.

BPOV

He following morning, I didn't feel like getting up to go to work. After finding out the damage James had caused when he went there looking for me the other day, I was embarrassed to show my face there. I knew people would be turning and whispering things about me to each other, pointing and saying 'there's the woman who that crazy guy came here for..'.

I didn't want to deal with it.

"Bella… We need to get going soon" Edward says from the bathroom door. I'm still in bed, trying to come up with an excuse as to why I don't want to go in today, but I'm an adult and I can't stay home just because of what happened, right?

"Coming" I say, as I kick off the blankets and walk around the bed to the bathroom. I kiss Edward on the lips as I pass him on the way in, and he smiles against my mouth.

"I thought I was going to have to give you a pep talk for a minute there" he says as I lean down in front of the sink and grab my toothbrush. I laugh and turn towards him and nod my head.

"I was trying to come up with excuses… so I wouldn't have to go in today" I say as I squeeze the toothpaste onto the brush and start lathering my teeth. Edward walks up behind me and places his hands on my hips, before leaning down and kissing my neck right below my ear.

"I love you… and you can do this. No one will say anything because it wasn't your fault." I bend over and spit out the toothpaste, and smile at him, slowly nodding my head. He kisses my head and then walks out of the room and over to the closet, getting his clothes ready for work. I rinse out my toothbrush and place it back in it's holder and look up at my reflection.

How could I be so stupid. This is the second time that I decide to trust someone and the second time I get a rude awakening as to how that person really is. When I first met Jacob, he was a great person. He turned out to be a good boyfriend, and his family was awesome, taking me in when my father died. He changed automatically after we got married, but I still wanted to believe he was a good person…

I should have known James saw our relationship differently… he was always going out of his way to touch me, or call me. I don't think he ever even used Edward or anyone else's phone numbers when he wanted to get in contact with anyone of us…. It was always through me.

I should have known by the way he looked at me… the last time he was here, his eyes stayed on me the whole night. He would only look away when Edward looked up….

I shake the thoughts running through my head, out. I can't dwell on the past, I just have to make sure I really know a person before I decide to trust them. That's always been my problem, I guess. I trust too easily.

EPOV

I watch Bella from the corner of my eye as we step onto the elevator. I know she is nervous to be back after what James did when we were in New York, and the fact that she's blaming herself for that mess pisses me off.

James was a fucking nutcase, and I guess in his mind, he felt like Bella belonged to him. That fucking asshole was so delusional, it's ridiculous.

The ding from the elevator lets us know we've reached Bella's floor, and she looks over to me. I pull her into a kiss and ask her if she wants me to come with her.

"That's Ok. I can do this." she says, and smiles at me. She gets up on her tip toes and kisses me once more, and then tells me she'll see me at lunch.

Once I'm on my floor, I step out and walk to my office, greeting everyone on my way. I pass Lauren's desk and she smiles and asks me how my trip was.

"It was great. Thank you Lauren" I say and smile back. I open the door to my office and lay my briefcase down on the desk before pulling out my chair and taking a seat at my desk. I shuffle through the stack of papers on my desk that need looking over, and do what needs to be done.

I look up at the clock on my computer and realize I've been working for a couple of hours straight, so I decide to take a breather. I get up from my chair and turn towards the window, looking out at the Seattle skyline. I hate to have that piece of shit in my mind, but as I look out, I wonder if he's around. Is he fucking watching and waiting? Is he standing somewhere, looking up at Bella's window, and wondering how to get to her?

He's tried calling since we got back, but Bella's shut off her phone and we need to go and change numbers as soon as we can. It would be better if that fucker didn't know where we lived, but I guess it was just something I'd have to deal with, for now.

The ringing of my office phone rips me out of my head, and I walk over and pick it up.

"Edward Masen" I say into the phone, and immediately am assaulted by the quick rambling of a person I thought I'd never hear from again.

"Edward… This is Detective Aro. We have a problem."

* * *

**Sorry I had to leave it there, but you should know by now that I like to leave you simmering :)**

**Anyways, I want to know what else you guys are reading? What other fic, besides mine, do you love and want to recommend? All of my Favorites can be found in my favorites section, of course, and I recommend them all, even though I have yet to start some of them... **

**So, don't forget to review, and thank you for reading! Next update should be up by the weekend :)**

**-Ana**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

EPOV

"Aro? What's going on?" I say, throwing myself down into my chair, expecting to hear the worst.

Which is exactly what I get.

"We've been trying to get a hold of you for days. This isn't easy to tell you, but I want you to know that we are searching and we won't let anything happen to you" he says, and I already know what he's going to say.

"Just say it, Aro" I say, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, preparing myself for the impact.

"Jacob's escaped"

The air leaves my lungs in a quick whoosh, and my head immediately starts to spin. I'm torn between asking for information about this, and throwing the phone down, and rushing out of my office and over to Bella's to get her, and then pick up my daughter so we can get far away from here.

"How did this happen?" I ask. I hear as Aro sharply intakes a breath and starts to talk.

"He was in his cell, when one of the guards approached him. We don't have sound on the security cameras, so we don't know what was said, but we witnessed the guard leaning down and saying something, and then making a move like he was unzipping his pants or something, and the next minute, he's laying down on the ground, clutching at his neck as Jacob undresses him and puts on his uniform. Jacob was somehow able to just walk out of the prison, using the guard's id card, and he escaped in his car."

I listen to this as I rest my elbows on the top of my desk, pinching the bridge of my nose in between my thumb and index finger, trying to relieve the pain that has started there all of a sudden.

"How long ago did this happen?" I ask, wondering if it's happened in just the past couple of hours. I could probably get Bella and Lila out of town in time, before he finds us somehow and tried to do something.

"It was almost a week ago" he says, and the hand I was using to rub away the pain in my head, is now clutched into a fist and sent flying down to the desk, sending containers of pens and paperclips bouncing up with the vibration of the desk.

"Why the fuck am I just hearing about this now!" I seethe into the phone. These people are supposed to be protecting us, but they waiting this long to tell me this…. Jacob could be anywhere now.

"I told you we tried getting a hold of you. We stopped by your old address, but they said you didn't live there anymore and the apartment manager didn't have your new address" I sigh when I hear this. When we moved, we didn't give them our new address in fear that if Jacob was released, he'd go there and find out where we lived.

"So, what do we need to do? Do I take Bella and Lila and get out of town? Do we hide until he's found?" I ask him, gripping at my hair to calm my nerves.

"Right now, we have no reason to believe he knows where you guys are, I mean, we didn't even know. I want to put some guys out there to watch your house, make sure you guys are safe until we can find him."

I tell him ok, and I give him our address and explain to him that Bella and I are in the process of changing our numbers, but we'll get back to him with the new numbers.

"I'm sorry this is happening, Edward." he says, exhaling loudly.

"Me too, Aro"

An hour later, I stand up from my chair, and make my way to the door. After I hung up with Detective Aro, I just sat there, staring off into space, wondering why this is happening to us. Jacob tried to ruin our life before and now he's trying to do it again.

I walk out of my office, ignoring Lauren as she runs up to me holding up a sheet of paper, asking for my signature.

"I'll take care of it later, Lauren" I tell her and press the button to go down to Bella's office.

I step on the elevator and ride it the short distance to the next floor. I step out and walk down the hall, forcing a smile as I see Heidi smile at me. I stop in front of Bella's door, raising my hand in the air prepared to knock, but not finding the willpower to bring it to the wood of the door. I stand there for a while, counting the line in the grain, and tracing each line with my finger before the door is pulled open, causing me to fall forward a bit. Bella's stunned face meets mine before a wide smile spreads across her face.

"Hey. What's going on?" she asks. Her smiles begins to fade when she takes in the look on my face, which must be a look of panic.

"Edward. What's wrong… what happened?" she asks, and brings her hands up, gripping the tops of my arms and standing closer to me. I take in a deep breath, and tell her the one thing I thought I'd never have to tell her again.

"It's Jacob, Bella….."

BPOV

One second.

That's all it took for my world to come crashing down on me. One second. Edward told me that Jacob escaped from prison, and that no one knows where he is, and my mind flashes back to those fear filled months when no one knew where he was, and I can think of nothing but the damage he caused. Jacob took me, held me captive and almost killed me and Lila. I still have nightmares to this day where I think I'm still in that cabin, tied up and in fear of mine and my child's life.

To think that I have to go through that again….

"What are we going to do?" I ask him, tears falling down my face.

"Aro said he was going to have cops patrolling the house every so often, and they're looking for him. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Jacob doesn't

Get near you again." He pulls my to his chest, kissing the top of my head and running his hands through my hair.

"I'm scared" I say as I clutch on to Edward's shirt, burying my face into his chest.

"I'll die before I let him touch you ever again."

James POV

"_I'm Sorry, but the number you have dialed is not in service at this time. Thank you"_

I snap my phone shut and throw it onto the table in front of me. I've tried calling Bella for days now, but no one answers and now I know that they're just not ignoring my calls.

They changed their numbers.

I get up, pushing the chair back until it falls onto it's side, and I pace around the table, tugging at my hair and kicking at things along the way. I need to get to her, I need to tell her I'm sorry… I need her.

I look over at the clock and see that it's only a little after 4:30. I walk over to the counter and grab the keys to Kate's truck… well, my truck now. I grab a coat and slip it on, and open the door, stepping out into the hard cold rain. The rain drops pelt me as I run over to the truck and pull the drivers side door open.

The sound of the rain beating down on the windows is a sound you grow used to living in Seattle, but right now it's a sound that is slowly driving me insane in the small cabin of the truck. I lean forward and turn on the radio, cranking up the music and drowning out the sound of the outside. I fly through the streets of Seattle, trying to get there in time so I can see Bella before she leaves work.

My heart pounds faster as I get closer to Cullen Enterprises, knowing that in a few short moments I'll be seeing her, the woman I love. I park down the street from the building and walk up and into the parking garage, waiting for her to step off the elevator. I lean up against an older model BMW and wait.

A couple of minutes after 5, the elevator doors slide open and I catch a glimpse of Bella. After not seeing her for as long as it's been, her beauty hits me all at once, causing the air to whoosh out of my body as if I'd been punched. I study her as she gets off the elevator and notice that her eyes are red and puffy.

She's been crying.

I go to step out of the shadow of the car when Masen walks out behind her, pulling his arm around and whispering something in her ear. She nods her head, and they walk past me, not noticing that I'm there, and walk straight to their car. I watch as Masen opens the passenger door for her, and then shuts it as soon as she's safely inside. He walks around the front of the car, looking around the garage as if he was making sure someone wasn't there watching him. I duck down behind the car, out of his sight until he opens the driver side door, stepping in and starting the car.

Did he know I was there?

I stand up from my hiding place as soon as their car turns the corner and I make my way out of the parking garage and to the truck. Once I'm safely out of the rain, I sit in the cabin of the truck, resting my head against the steering wheel.

As I feel the pain of not being able to be with Bella course through me, the rain on the roof of the car reminds me of a time when I felt this way. When I felt hopeless in love and didn't get the same back… a time when I did something that would change my life forever.

_I waited outside of room 304, Carmen's 4th__ period, and last class of the day. My history class let out early, so I had decided to walk over and wait for her to get out. As I stood there, leaning against the row of dark blue lockers, I thought of what I had planned for today. _

_Carmen and I had been friends since the moment I first talked to her on her first day here. that's around the same time I fell in love with her. _

_It's been over a year that I've had to pretend she was only a friend to me. Over a year since I've had to hide my feelings for her, in fear that she wouldn't feel the same. _

_But I'm ending that today. Today, I'm going to tell her I love her, and that I want to be with her. _

_The bells rings and I stand up straight and wait for her to come through the door. After a couple of people trickle out of the room, Carmen finally walks out hand in hand with Ben. Ben and Carmen had been seeing each other for a while, but I knew it wasn't where she wanted to be. It wasn't where she belonged._

"_James!" she said, dropping Ben's hand and rushing over to me. I pull her into a hug and nod my head at Ben. He nods back and then looks around, probably waiting for our exchange to finish. _

"_You busy right now, Carmen? I mean, you want to go hang out at my place or something. I got that movie you wanted to see…" she lets out a squeak and then turns and asks Ben if he wants to come._

"_You know I gotta work, Carmen…" she huffs and tell him bye, and wraps her arm in mine. As we walk off, I look behind me towards Ben and give him a wink, knowing that by the end of the night, Carmen will be mine. _

"_I'll go get the popcorn" I tell her as she pops "10 things I hate about you" into the VCR. I wait the last 20 seconds as the popcorn pops in the bag in the microwave, and once it dings, I take the hot bag out and open it, dodging the steam as it rushes out past my face and pour the popcorn into a bowl. I grab two cokes from the fridge and shove them under my arms as I grab the bowl, balancing it in my hands as I walk into the living room. Carmen gets up from the sofa and grabs the bowl from my hands, and then sits down on the couch with the popcorn on her lap. I join her and together we watch as the movie starts. _

_Our sides are touching as we sit on the couch, and I can feel her body bounce every time she laughs. Her brown eyes meet mine numerous times throughout the movie, and I can't help but smile as she giggles. The movie ends, and I don't want to move. I know that if I don't say something soon, she'll leave and I don't want to wait another minute. _

"_Carmen," I say as she grabs the bowl and stands up, heading towards the kitchen. She stops and looks down at me, and I pat the seat next to me. She smiles and plops down, turning her upper body towards me, and resting her arm on the back of the couch._

_The light from the moon streaming in the window dances across her face, along her caramel colored skin and her deep brown eyes. Her plump pink lips are open, waiting for me to say what I need to say, but at that moment, I have no words. Without stalling, I lean forward and press my lips against hers and I see fireworks. The spark I feel when our lips touch, makes me to close my eyes and relish in the feeling. The feeling of how perfect we fit together, and how it feels like her lips were made to be kissed by me and only me._

_I raise my hand to cup the side of her face, when all of a sudden, I feel her hand at my chest, pushing me back. Our lips separate with a smack and I look down at her, and see fire in her eyes. _

_Just not the kind I was hoping for._

"_What the fuck are you doing, James?" she asks, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as if my lips were poisonous or something. The thought immediately causes me to see red, to think that she acts like a kiss from me is something to be erased._

"_I want you, Carmen. I always have wanted you" she scoffs and then rises up from the couch, walking over to the counter where her car keys are, and starts to walk to the door. I stand up and run after her, sliding in between her and the door right before she reaches the knob._

"_Carmen…" I start but she cuts me off and raises her hand to my face._

"_Listen James, I see that you have some pathetic little crush on me, but I'm with Ben and I'm going to be with Ben…. And you kissing me like that… don't ever do that shit again…" she says, and tries to walk around me to get to the door, but I push her back, as my blood boils and I try to fight the urge to knock her fucking head off. _

"_Ben can't handle you… I bet he can't even fuck you right" I seethe. She thinks Ben is so much better than me, maybe I should show her what she'll be missing. I lift my hand and start to run it up and down her sides. She starts laughing and looks up at me, and I think maybe I've got her. Maybe I can turn her around and she'll see I'm better for her. _

"_He does just fine…. What, James? You think you could do better? You and your little baby dick? Please" she laughs and she starts to move forward towards the door again. the rage I felt before is nothing compared to the rage I feel now. This isn't my Carmen. My Carmen would never humiliate me like this, but that doesn't matter, because whether or not I think she wouldn't do this, the fact is that she just did. _

_I can't let her get away with rejecting me. I bring my hands up and wrap them around her neck, squeezing tightly as she gasps._

"_James…." she chokes out, but I ignore her calls. Right now she isn't the girl I loved. Right now she's just another bitch that is getting what she deserves. Her nails dig into my hands as she tries to pry them off of her neck, but even as blood starts to pour down my hands, my hold on her doesn't falter. Her scratching starts to slow down and a moment later her hands drop to her sides and I watch as the life leaves her body. _

I pull up in front of the house, pissed off that I had to think about that day. I lost everything that day. Family, friends and of course the love of my life. I was in so much shock that I didn't know what to do with her body, so I left it there and went up to my room. I crawled into bed that night with my own blood caked on my hands and I tried to sleep, hoping that sleep would change things. Hoping that sleep would let me wake up and realize that it had all been a dream. I'd go to school and see Carmen's beautiful face and I'd know things we're Ok.

It didn't happen.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my mother screaming as she came in the house from her night shift, finding Carmen's body at the front door. The cops were called, and I was sent to jail. At first, I felt horrible that I had taken the life of my one and only love, but after a year behind bars, I realized something. She had brought this all on herself. If she had just given me a chance, she'd still be alive, but instead she wanted to make a fool of me…

She fucking deserved it.

I step into the dark house, and immediately sense something is wrong. I reach on the wall by the door for the light switch and flick it on. As the light floods the room, I see the figure of someone I thought I'd never see again.

"Jacob…"

* * *

**"Damn it, Ana! Another Cliffie?" Yes.... Yes it is... You should know by now that's how I roll... HAHA**

**I need to say Thank you to everyone that's reading this, You guys rock my socks! If you just read and don't review, Why not? I'd love to hear from you guys, and I promise I'll answer anything you want to know.. (as long as it doesn't give too much away)**

**I need to just let you know how much I appreciate the reviews I get! I read every one and smile at your kind words, or laugh at some of the hilarious things you guys say! Seriously, You guys are awesome. :)**

**-Ana**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

Edward and I make our way out of the office after a long day. Jacob is out and no one knows where he is and I don't know whether to run with my family and hide until he's found, or just ball myself up and cry. This man took my life right after high school and had it for years before I was freed from him and if he gets the chance to get me again, I know I'm done for.

He won't let me go again.

Tears fall freely down my face as we descend the floors in the elevator. Edward reaches over and puts his arm around me, pulling me to his chest, and I let the tears fall faster and harder and a sob escapes from my chest.

"Baby… it'll be Ok. We'll be Ok" he says into my hair before pressing a kiss on the top of my head. I nod my head into his chest, part of me believing but most of me knowing that when your dealing with a mad man, there are no guarantees. The elevator dings and we make out way into the parking garage. I step out first, and Edward steps out behind me, pulling me back to him and whispering that he loves me. I nod my head and we walk over to the car, he opens the passenger side for me and I slide in and lock it as soon as he shuts it. I look through the windshield and I see Edward's head turning in every direction, watching to see if everything is ok. I grip onto the door handles and look around as well, hoping I don't see anything.

He continues walking back to the drivers side once he sees that everything is ok, and I'm anxious to get my daughter as he starts the car and we pull out of the parking spot.

We don't talk the whole way to Alice's, we're both too tense and every couple of seconds we look in the rear views to make sure no one is following us.

Once we get to Alice's house, I step out of the car and practically run to the front door as Alice pulls the door open. Her face turns from happy to one of confusion when she sees the look on my face. Lila runs up behind her, and I lean down and pull her to me, holding her tightly.

"Bella. What's wrong" Alice asks as Edward walks up behind me. Alice's eyes look from me to him and when she raises an eyebrow in silent questioning, he tells her.

"Jacob escaped from jail" Alice's hands cover her mouth as her eyes water. She shakes her head no, and then looks down to me, meeting my red puffy eyes.

"No" she says and kneels down in her driveway next to me. She wraps her arms around me and together we cry.

Jacob POV

I step off of the bus and walk through the parking lot of the motel, kicking trash around as I go. I know where James is, and I want to get him. I will get him. I reach the stairs and slowly start to ascend them, making my way up to my room. I keep my hands at my sides as I make the climb, not wanting to touch the handrails, in fear I might catch something from the dirty, sticky things.

I hit the last step and turn towards my door, and spot the man I had seen before, who was begging for money. Once he sees me, he immediately turns and tries to walk away but I call out to him.

"Hey! Stop right there!" I say and he stops mid step before pivoting towards me.

"You had some stuff for sale, a lot of shit I wouldn't even consider buying, but do you know where I can get something else?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. The man lifts his dirty face and smiles, showing off his yellowed teeth and gaping holes where teeth should be.

"What do you have in mind?" he asks, raising his hands and rubbing them together while grinning at me.

"I need a piece…. " I say, leaning in towards him, not wanting anyone of the other crack heads to hear what I'm saying. He nods his head, and brings his mouth closer to my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine from the feeling of disgust.

"When would you need it?" he says, and steps back to look in my eye.

"Yesterday" I say, and he nods and tells me he's going to go check. I nod my head and tell him he'll know where to find me as I point at my room door. He gives me a quick nod and scampers down the stairs. I take my key out, and slide in in the lock, unlocking the door and swinging it open to the filthy, stale room. I make my way inside, shutting the door behind me and walking over to the closet. I take out one of the semi clean towels provided by the hotel, and walk into the bathroom, slipping out of my clothes and tossing them to the floor. I turn the water on, running my hand into the stream from the shower head as I wait for the water to heat up. I shake the water off of my hand and stand in front of the mirror, smiling at my reflection and reaching up and rubbing the stubble on my chin.

I've got him. I've got James. All I need to do now, is take care of him and get to Bella.

I clench my fists tight when I think of how close I am to getting Bella. I know what needs to be done once I find her, and I'm going to start with taking care of Masen. Once he's out of the picture, it'll be easier to get to Bella. I haven't decided what to do about her kid, but if what James said is true and the little shit looks like him, I don't think I'll want her around either.

I notice the water is warm enough once I see the steam coming from inside the shower, and I step in, pulling my head under the stream and letting the water cascade from my head down my body. I pick up the travel size body wash I picked up earlier and lift the top, squeezing a little bit into my hand and setting the bottle back down before lathering myself up. When I got the motel, there was a bar of soap in here for me to use, but once I saw the hair and the specks of what must have been blood, I decided against using it.

I step back under the water and watch as the soapy water falls down my body in rivulets before hitting the shower floor, and going down the drain. Once all the soap is washed from my body, I shut off the water, and pull the shower curtain back and grab the towel on the counter. I wrap it around myself and step out, walking over to the closet to take out some clothes.

I take the clothes back to the bathroom and set them on the counter, and slowly start to dress. When I went into the bedroom, the time was 4 o clock, so I know I can probably be at the house James is staying at in less than an hour. As I'm sliding my shirt over my head, I hear a knock at the door, so I pull it down and walk through the room to get it.

Standing on the other side of the door is the man from before, along with another man, tall with black hair combed back, and dark eyes. He's wearing an oversized jacket over a pair of dark jeans and a button up shirt. His hands are in the jacket, and the man I've spoken with before asks if they can come in. I nod and step back, allowing them space to get in and once they step in, I shut the door, and walk over to where they are standing by the bed.

"What do you have?" I ask, and the man in the coat opens it all of the way, pulling out his hand with a small black gun tucked into his hands.

"This is a Smith & Wesson, 9mm automatic. Never been used" he says, smiling. I'm not stupid though, and I know that this has probably been used before, but shit, I don't care about that right now.

"How much" I ask, walking over to the closet, and picking up the pants where all the money I have is. Both men look at each other, and the man in the coat looks back at me and comes up with a number off the top of his head.

"Uh. I'll give it to you for 200" he says, and I nod, not really giving a fuck if it's too much or too little, I just want the damn gun so I can get this shit moving already. I pull out 2 crisp 100 dollar bills and hand them to him. His eyes light up like a fucking kid on Christmas, and he takes the money and hands me the gun.

"If you need anything else, let me know!" he says, and I'm surprised to find that he has a thick Boston accent. I shake my head, and start off towards the door. I pull it open and wait for them to leave. The walk out, and the drug addict from before turns to say something to me, but I shut the door in his face, too busy to hear anything he has to say. I grab my socks and shoes, and sit on the edge of the bed, and start to put them on, hurrying because I'm anxious to see James, and make him pay for what he's done.

I call for a taxi, and then walk downstairs to wait for them. As I sit on the last step, I go over what I'm going to do when I get there. My plan is to wait until James answers the door and then push my way in, maybe pistol whip him a couple of times and then kill him. I want him to know why this is happening to him, so I plan to tell him as I'm giving it to him, and then once he's out of the way, I'm going to search his house, to see if there's any signs of Bella or where she lives there.

The honk of the taxi cab brings me out of my thoughts and I rise up from the stair, and walk over to the cab. I open the back door and slide in, while telling the man I want to be dropped off at the corner of the road by James' house. As we drive through the busy streets of Seattle, I wonder if Bella has changed much since the last time I saw her. I know she had a baby, so does that mean she blew up, or has she kept her petite frame even after all of that. I always liked her thin, I didn't like her to eat too much junk when we were married. I also didn't like her too smart, which is why, after high school, I married her. There's nothing worse than a woman who's smarter than you.

"We're here, sir" the cab driver tells me and I thank him and pull out the money for him. As I step out of the car, I look around and start the walk to James' house. The road is dirt, and after 5 minutes of walking, I've only passed 2 houses so I know it's secluded. I walk in the rain, avoiding the mud puddles as much as I can as I near James' house and finally I see it. There are no cars in the lot, but I decide to stand back and watch it for a while before I make my move. All of the windows are dark, and there looks to be no movement on the inside, so I step forward to the front door and raise my hand and then bring it forward on the hard, old wood of the door.

After a couple of seconds, no one opens the door, so I push my ear up to the wood, and listen to see if I hear anything.

Nothing.

'_This is going to be easier than I thought' _I think to myself as I step back and start to walk to the back of the house. I reach the back door, and turn the knob hoping it's open but I'm not surprised when I find it's locked. I look around the backyard for anything I can use to pry open the door, and my eyes settle on the shovel laying in the muddied ground. I pick up the handle and raise it up and then smack it on the ground to try and get some of the dirt off of it. Once it's cleared of most of the dirt, I pick it up and hit the glass window of the back door, sending it shattering to the ground at my feet.

I toss the shovel aside and reach in to unlock the door, and then I step in, looking around to acquaint myself with the interior of the house. The house is sparsely decorated, only a couple of things scattered where their necessary. A tiny kitchen table, a hand me down couch, and a TV that must have survived the 80's sits in the living room. The light in the house is disappearing as dusk approaches and I decide to just sit and wait for James to come. I take a seat on the couch and take out the gun, checking to make sure the bullets are in correctly and all that good stuff.

After around 30 minutes of waiting for James, a flash of headlights through the living room window has me jumping out of the sofa, and walking over to the darkness of the hall way. The sun has gone down, only a sliver of it still shining on the horizon, so the house is bathed in darkness. I hear the jingle of keys from outside of the door, and I watch as James comes in, and closes the door behind him. I move to the door of the hallway and wait for him to turn on the light and once he does, I smile, holding the gun in my hand as his eyes adjust to the light and he see it's me standing before him.

"Jacob…" he says, a look of shock on his face. I chuckle and start to walk forward.

"Hello James. You look surprised to see me…" I say as I inch closer to him. His face is still contorted into a look of shock and he nods his head.

"How did you get here? How did you know where I was?" he asks, and I lean on the breakfast bar, switching the gun from one hand to the other as I watch him try and figure out what to do about me.

"Internet…," I say, stepping closer to him as I raise the barrel of the gun and scratch my temple. "It's so simple to find out anything you want to know on there…." I say and grin at him, loving the look of fear on his face.

"What do you want from me?" he asks, stepping back and hitting the door with his back as he realizes he has nowhere to go.

"You thought you could take my life, so I'm just going to have to take yours" I say, and then pull the gun up, level with his head. "But first, how about you be a pal, and tell me where I can find my wife" I say. The shock wipes off his face, and he starts to laugh.

"She's not yours, Jacob. She's never been yours." the heat rises to my face, and I cock the gun and press it against his face.

"Fuck you." I say and then pull the trigger back, anxious for his head to fucking explode and his insides to splatter across the room.

But none of that happens.

James POV

"Fuck you" he says, and I shut my eyes, waiting for the sound of the gun going off, followed by the ending of my life, but when none of that happens, I open my eyes and see him in front of me, looking at the gun to see what happened.

Of course I know what happened.

"Your gun jammed" I say and then reach down to the ground, noticing that Jacob is standing on Kate's ugly runner. I pick up the edge and pull hard, sending him flying to the ground on his back. He hit's the ground hard, groaning and grunting in pain from the impact, and I reach down and rip the gun from his hands. As I pull back from him, I look at the gun and tap the bottom of the gun, making sure the magazine is in properly and then I rack the slide, removing the jams.

Jacob groans as he lifts his head from the floor and rubs the back of his head, forgetting for the moment that I am over him with his gun. The memory of what happened must come shooting back into his mind because he gasps and looks up at me, pointing the gun right at him.

"No. Fuck _You, _Jacob" I say before I pull the trigger and watch as the bullet shoots from the gun and right into his forehead. Jacob's eyes go blank instantly, and his head slumps back. His blood starts to pool on the runner beneath his head and I shake my head at the vision in front of me.

"Fucking amateurs" I say, as I step over his body and place the gun on the counter. I pick up the runner on the edge and slowly start to pull it towards the door, along with Jacob's body. I raise my hand to the door and turn the knob, pulling it open all the way before I turn back towards the front and continue pulling Jacob through the yard and to the truck. I lift him into the bed of the truck, and shut the door behind him and then wad up the ugly runner and toss it in the trash.

I laugh to myself as I make my way back into the house to get my keys. Jacob thought he would just come here and kill me, as if it was so simple. These people had no idea who they were messing with.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

EPOV

The day Bella found out about Jacob escaping was horrible. When we went to pick up Lila, and we told Alice what had happened, Alice and her cried all night. The last time Jacob went missing, he took Bella when she was with Alice when she went to get the car, so I know my sister has always felt like it was her fault it happened.

Now we all have to worry about it happening again.

When we finally left Alice's house, and went home, we put Lila in bed and my wife came to bed, and cried herself to sleep. I held her, trying to soothe her fear away, but nothing I did could help her. I watched as she soaked her pillow with her tears, and prayed this would all be over soon. I wanted Jacob caught and put back where he belonged, and I wanted it done soon.

The weekend passed slowly, probably because Bella refused to go anywhere. We stayed home all weekend, ordering take out, and watching movies. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all came by and Bella would socialize for a while, but every so often her head would shoot to the window, positive she heard someone outside or saw something, but every time there would be no one there. I hated that there was nothing I could do to make her feel comfortable in her own home.

That Monday we went back to work, but of course it was difficult for Bella to leave Lila, but of course Alice promised she wouldn't let anything happen to her. We went to work that day, and Bella did her job, but the second she had any free time, she was calling me, asking if there was any news of Jacob being caught and it broke my heart every time I had to tell her no. For the whole week, Bella went to work, we picked up Lila and she held her until she fell asleep.

Today is Friday, 9 days after we got the news that Jacob had escaped, and as I sit behind my desk and look at all the work that needs to be done, I contemplate calling Detective Aro and asking him what's going on, but then decide against it as Lauren comes in and hands me another stack of papers to be looked over. I get started after she leaves, not taking any breaks as I work to get this stuff done so I can maybe have some time to myself this afternoon.

The hours go by, and when I'm halfway through, I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in" I yell, and look up to see Lauren standing in the doorway.

"Are you busy, Mr. Masen?" she says, and I nod my head.

"Very. Is there something you need, Lauren?" I ask, and I watch as her lips turn up into a smile and she walks forward, the clanking of her heels echoing through my office. She reaches my desk and rests her had on it, leaning over and resting her chest on her forearms, causing her breasts to spill out of her bra. I avert my eyes, not wanting to look at that, and I pick up another stack of papers and set it in front of me as I wait for her to talk.

"Is there something bothering you, Mr. Masen?" she asks.

"Why do you ask" I say, putting the finished papers in a separate stack.

"You've just been looking a little tense lately" she says, and I look up to see her eyes wide and a huge smirk on her face.

"Well, yes Lauren, I am tense. I have a lot going on right now" she stands up straight and starts walking around the desk to me. She drags her index finger along the wood of my desk top as she makes her way over to me, and when she does, she stands behind my chair and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Well, I'm a certified masseuse, I can help you relax a bit, if that's what you need." she says, leaning her face down to my ear. I reach up and grab her hand in mine as I shake my head.

"That won't be necessary Lauren" her lips jut out in a pout, and she starts to walk around the desk and to the door, when the sound of someone else knocking comes. Lauren walks over to the door, pulling it open and greeting whoever is on the other side.

"Is Edward Masen available?" I hear the person say and I immediately recognize the voice as Detective Aro's. Lauren looks back at me and I wave my hand, motioning for her to let him in, and she opens the door all the way and steps back, allowing Aro to come in.

"Call me if you need anything, Mr. Masen" Lauren says as she slips out the door and shuts it behind her. I get up and shake hands with Aro and motion for him to sit.

"I was going to call you as soon as I finished here" I say, as I push aside all of the papers and rest my elbows on the desk, and intertwine my fingers.

"I figured the news I have to tell you would be better in person." my heart starts to beat faster in my chest and I feel my stomach clench, in fear of what he's going to tell me. Has Jacob been caught, or is he going to tell me that I need to pack up and take my family elsewhere. To hide from the monster that threatens to ruin our life?

"What is it, Aro?" he takes a deep breath and gives me the best news I've had in a while.

"Jacob's been found. He's dead."

A part of me thought I should have reacted differently when Aro told me about Jacob, I mean, should I really be happy about his death?

Yes. I should.

I let out a deep breath and smiled once I heard the news, relieved that we no longer had to worry about him. I called Bella after I calmed down a bit and told her to come up to my office, and when she got up here and saw Aro, she was upset at first, worrying as I did that something was wrong. Her face relaxed and she wore an identical look of peace and happiness on her face after we told her what happened.

Aro said Jacob was found the night before, in a wooded area by some hikers. He had a bullet wound through the head, and they are pretty sure that's what killed him, but they were going to have to run an autopsy to figure out if that was actually the cause of death. Since his body was left out in the woods, animals had practically ripped him apart.

"Do you have any suspects?" Bella asked. I know she didn't really care if they had anyone is custody or any suspicions about who killed him. She just didn't want to seem like a cold hearted bitch.

"At this time, no. but they are looking into it" Aro said.

He left soon after that, promising he'd keep us updated on anything that happens in the case, but to be honest, we didn't really care. Once the door was shut behind him, Bella and I hugged each other and we couldn't wipe the smiles off of our faces as we got back to work.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I was able to finish the paperwork 30 minutes before quitting time. I pick up the phone, and dial for Lauren to come and pick all of the stuff up, and once she does, I lean back and close my eyes for a while before remembering that I wanted to call Garrett.

I sit up and pick up the phone, looking over at the post it stuck on my computer for his number. I dial it, and the phone rings a couple of times before the answering machine picks it up. I hang up and decide to check my email, seeing if he sent anything to me. I log on to my account, and when I see nothing from him, I decide he's just busy or something and I log out, and just start to pack up.

After walking out of my office and going down to Bella's, we walk over to Emmett's, and after telling him the news about Jacob, we tell him we all need to go out for dinner, to celebrate. He smiles and says him and Rose are in and we head down to our car.

We tell Alice when we get there and she hops off to get ready while we wait for her and Jasper in the living room.

That night, we eat at our favorite steak house. The night is amazing and for the first time in a couple of days, we're able to just enjoy ourselves, not worrying about who's lurking around the corner and who's out waiting for us to get home…

We can just be us.

JPOV

I've been watching Bella since the day I hid behind the car in the parking garage, hoping I could find a way to get to her alone, but every time I've been near her, Masen is there too. They haven't left each others side for days. I even parked down the street from their house, hoping I could catch her when Edward left somewhere, but of course, that never happened.

Once I killed Jacob, I threw him into the back of the truck and drove as far as I could go on the little amount of gas that was in the truck. I was able to drive pretty deep into the woods, but I still had to drag him most of the way. I contemplated burying him, but then decided against it. Jacob didn't deserve to be buried, he deserved to be eating by whatever came his way, and I was hoping it would happen.

The next couple of days, I did what I had been doing.

I watched Bella.

I watched as she laid on the couch in her living room, flipping through the channels, but not paying attention to what was happening on the TV screen. I watched as her and Masen got to work, and I saw how she was closed in on herself, and Masen looked around, as if he was expecting someone to just pop out of nowhere.

It took a couple of days for me to figure out what was happening.

They knew that Jacob had gotten out.

I can't believe I hadn't figured it out sooner. I remember Jacob telling me about Bella and Masen, and I know she was pretty scared of him because of all the crazy shit he did, but for whatever reason I didn't put two and two together.

So I decided to do something that would make them relax and act normal so that I would have a better chance at getting Bella alone.

"Seattle PD" said the woman's voice through the phone. I went to the corner store just outside of town to make this call, not wanting anyone to trace it back to me.

"I'd like to report a dead body…." I said, disguising my voice and swinging the cord of the payphone around as I wait for the woman to continue talking.

"What's the location of the deceased, Sir" the woman says, and I can hear the clicking of a keyboard in the background.

"In the woods…. About 10 minutes from the hikers trail." I say, and the clicking of keys continues.

"Can I get your name, Sir" the woman says, and I hang up. I smile to myself as I make my way to the truck, and drive off in the darkness, towards the house.

When I got home and walked up to the front door, I noticed something sticking out from the front door and as I got closer, I realized it was a Detective's card.

_Detective Aro V._

_Seattle PD_

There's a phone number at the bottom, and on the back, there's a handwritten note.

_Please contact me ASAP. _

I ball the card up in my hands and toss it on the ground. I have no reason to talk to any of these fucking detectives, but I know that they won't stop bothering until they speak to me, so I decide I have to leave. I run to the bedroom, and grab one of Kate's luggage bags. I fill the black back up with all of my shit, and search the rest of her things for any spare cash that she might have kept from me. As I dig through her linen closet, I come across a shoe box, and pull it out. I walk over to the kitchen with it in my hand, and once I open it, I see that there's hundreds of pictures in it. I flip through some of them, seeing pictures of Kate with her friends, and then there's a couple of Kate with old boyfriends. Towards the bottom of the pile, there are picture's of Kate with me and Carmen.

In one of the pictures we're all at a Marilyn Manson concert. Kate and Carmen are wearing worn and torn Marilyn Manson shirts, with ripped up jeans, and I'm standing next to Carmen, with my arm around her, shirtless, with only my jeans and some doc's on. I smile when I remember that day. It was about a year into mine and Carmen's friendship, and I had invited her to the concert, she told me yea, but that we had to bring someone else along, so I asked Kate.

Kate had this little crush on me forever, but I didn't see her that way…. Until of course she became the only one to stand behind me after what happened with Carmen.

I tucked the picture into my pocket, and put the lid back on the box. I decided to take it with me, not wanting anyone to have any ties or me to Kate, and as I made my way over to the door, I remembered that Jake had a wallet on him that had fallen out when I put him in the truck. I place the Shoebox full of pictures on the table, and run through the living room and out the front door, searching in the darkness for the brown wallet I was sure was there somewhere.

After kicking up clumps of mud, and dirt and not finding anything, I was about to give up. I started to walk back towards the house to get the bag and the keys, when I feel my foot hit something. I look down and sure enough, it's the wallet. I pick it up, brushing off the dirt, and I run into the house so I can see what Jacob left me.

I unfold the wallet, and spread the cash compartment… and smile.

I don't know how much money is in here, but it's enough… and then some. I tuck it away in my pocket, and walk over to the counter, grabbing up my keys and then I turn back towards the door, picking up my bag along the way, and I make my way out to the car. I start the engine, and look back at the dark house one last time, knowing I won't be able to come back.

After I've finished saying goodbye to the old house, I put the car in drive, and drive off, ready to do what I need to do to, to bring my Bella back to me.

The next day, I sit in my hotel room, waiting for the time to roll around so I can go and see as Masen and Bella leave their job. I'm hoping that the call I put in last night will have let the police find Jacob's body, so that maybe Bella will hear that he's gone and think there's nothing to worry about so she can start leaving the house again. I've missed her so much.

The clock on the bedside table turns to 4:30, and I hop up from the bed and shut the TV off. I grab the keys and slip out of the hotel room, walk over to the elevator, and hit the button that will take me to the parking area. Once I hit the floor, I step out into the crisp clean Seattle air flowing through the parking garage, and I walk over to my car.

Once I start it, I take off down the road, towards Cullen Enterprises, and I make it there fast. I take my usual spot, behind one of the cars that give me the best view of the elevator, and I wait. I duck behind the car when I hear the ding of the elevator, and slowly poke my head out, expecting to see Bella, but I'm disappointed when I see it's not her. The random people make their way to their cars and I hope that I'm not standing behind any of their cars, and once they drive off, I bring my head back up and check the elevator again when I hear another ding.

I watch as Bella and Masen make their way out of the elevator, hand in hand with smiles on their faces, and I can't believe I hadn't thought of calling in Jacob's body sooner. Bella's face is bright and she is smiling wide as she holds his hand and they make their way to their car. Masen walks over to the passenger side, and opens the door for her, and then moves out of the way for her to get in. As she steps forward to get in the car, she stops in front of him and raises herself up on her tiptoes and kisses Masen's mouth. I grunt when I see that, wanting it to be me she kisses like that, but I remind myself it will happen soon.

She gets in the car and her shuts the door behind her as he runs around the car to get into the drivers side. He doesn't look around the parking garage this time, since the news that Jacob is dead means that they don't have to worry about him anymore. He gets into the car, and they drive off, and I run out to my car, and try to follow them.

They went to dinner that night at the steak house not too far from their job. I watched as Bella cut Lila's meat for her. Lila looked up to her mother with a look of pure adoration, and I wondered if she would look at me that way when I was with Bella, also. I hope she could accept me and look to me as her father once Masen is out of the picture.

That weekend, Bella and Masen were barely home. They went out with Emmett and his wife, as well as Jasper and his wife, and I was there, watching as they waiting in line for their movie tickets, or they ate their dinner, shit, I was even there watching when Masen and Bella would have sex.

After they went out, and they got home, they would put Lila to bed and they would go in their room. I watched from outside their bedroom, as Bella rode Edward, wishing like hell it was me under her, gripping on to her hips as she bounced on top of me, or pounding her from behind. I wanted to kill him right there, and take over for him, but I had to remind myself that it would be me soon. As soon as Monday rolled around, I'd be able to get Bella alone, and I would make her mine.

I woke up early Monday morning, wanting to watch Bella as she walked into work. I waited in the parking garage for their SUV to come into view, and my heart jumped when I saw it come into the garage. I waited as he tried to find a parking space and when he finally did, I waited to catch a glimpse at my beauty. Masen shut off the engine, and I watched as he got out of the car, and walked around it to the passenger side. I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for the beauty that is Bella, and when he open the door, I let it all out harshly.

Bella wasn't in the car.

Masen took out his briefcase from the passenger seat, and closed the door. As he walked away, I heard him engage him alarm and he stepped into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, I ran over to the car, and looked inside, expecting to see her purse or something that would let me know that she was coming by soon… but I saw nothing.

I ran out of the garage then, and out to my car. I took out the keys and started the engine, and raced down the slick roads until I came to Bella's house. I parked down the street, and went walking up to the house. I ran around back to where her bedroom was and when I peaked in, I saw nothing but the rumpled mess of their bed. It's emerald green sheets strewn about, with no one inside of it. I scratched my head, and then walked around the house to the front, peeking in through where the living room is.

And that's when I saw her.

Sitting on the couch in a pair of tight grey yoga pants, and a white v-neck T-shirt was the most beautiful woman ever. She had her legs bent up underneath her butt, and she had her arm up, holding her head up while the other hand held the remote to the television. I wondered what she was doing home today and I started looking around, thinking maybe Lila was home sick or something, but when I didn't see her, I figured it must be Bella that was sick.

As if on cue, I watched as Bella jumped up from the couch, throwing the remote down on the seat of the armchair in the corner, and she went running with her hand over her mouth towards the bathroom. I waited for her to come back, and I wished I could go in there, and comfort her and make soup and shit like that for her. She finally comes back into view, wiping her mouth with a piece of paper, and walking into the kitchen to toss the paper away in the trash. Bella stands in front of the breakfast bar, placing her hands on the counter top, and staring off into space. She stands there, for what seems like forever, and I watch as her brow creases in concentration. She walks back into the kitchen and comes back out to the counter with what looks like a calendar in her hands. She slips through pages, and counts off on her fingers, before bringing her hand up to her mouth.

I'm trying to figure out what's going on with her, when all of a sudden she straightens up, and walks back to her bedroom. She disappears back there for a couple minutes, and I'm about to walk around the house to see what she's doing, when she comes back into the living room. She has her purse in her hand and she slings it over her shoulder, and then walk over to the key hook in the kitchen, and takes off her keys. She walks through the kitchen, and out the garage door, and I decide to run back to my car, since she's obviously going somewhere. I run through her front yard, and down the street to my car, and once I make it there, I hop in the car. I can see the garage door opening, and I watch as Bella pulls out in her rarely driven Audi coup. I duck my head down as she makes it to the road, and wait for her to pass me so I can follow her. After a couple of seconds, I realize I haven't heard her pass me, and when I look up, I see that her car is no longer there.

I curse out loud in the cabin of the truck, hitting the steering wheel before I decide to just wait for her to get back.

I pull the seat back, and lay my head back against the headrest as I wait for her to get back, so we can have our long awaited reunion without interruptions.

* * *

**I'm almost finished writing the next chapter, so it should be posted by the weekend.**

**As always, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**

**-Ana**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

Jacob was dead.

The news startled and excited me as I heard it, and I didn't know whether to jump up and cheer, or start to cry. I would never have to worry about him hurting any of us ever again. I wanted to find who ever did it, and hug them. I want to thank them for doing this, even if it was horrible, but they needed to be thanked. With them taking his life, they saved many.

That weekend we celebrated. We made up for all those days when we stayed home, afraid of leaving the house, in fear that Jacob would catch us somewhere and do something crazy. So we went out, and we had fun just like we did before the news of his escape broke. For the first time in days I was able to go out and enjoy the company of my loved ones, and I was shocked by how much I missed them.

Sunday night as soon as we got back from the movie theaters, we put our sleeping Lila in her room, shutting the door halfway and we went back to our room, where we made love well into the morning hours. The whole time Jacob was out, Edward and I barely touched. I couldn't get close to him, and even though I knew he understood why I was so distant, I still felt horrible about it.

We went to bed then, only 4 hours before we had to get up to go to work, and we got up as we usually do. Edward got up first, and went to the bathroom to start to get ready. I laid in bed, waiting for him to finish his shower before I got up, and once I heard the shower shut off, I threw the blankets off of me, and started to get up.

Only to fall back down on the bed when my head started spinning.

I laid back, trying to get the dizziness to go away, and that's when I felt it building up inside of me. I jumped up from the bed, and ran right past Edward, who was standing in the doorway, and barely made it to the toilet before I spilled out the contents of my stomach, which was barely anything. I feel Edward's hands rubbing my back softly as I dry heave over the toilet.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asks, as soon as I pull my head up, and wipe the sweat off my face.

"I don't feel so good" I say, and Edward moves to the sink to grab a washcloth. He runs it under the water in the sink, and seconds later I feel the cool, damp cloth on the back of my neck. Once my head is not spinning as much, Edward bends down and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me up into his arms and walking me over to the bed.

"I think you should stay home today. I'll take Lila to Alice's so you can rest, Ok?" he says and I nod my head, as he tucks me in, and walks into the closet to get changed. I take deep breaths, trying to keep the urge to vomit at bay, and for the most part, it works. Edward comes out of the closet a couple of minutes after, and kisses me as he walks by and out the door, to wake Lila and get her ready.

I must doze off, because the next thing I know, Lila is standing near my head, and stroking my cheek.

"Hi baby" I tell her, and reach my hand up to push some of her stray hairs from her face.

"You don't feel good, mommy?" she asks, and I shake my head. I tell her I'm going to get better while she stays with her aunt Alice, and that by the time she gets home, I should be better. Edward grabs her and kisses me on the lips, telling me he'll check on me in a bit, and I watch as the walk out of the room. The front door shuts, and I hear the car start and pull down the road.

After a couple of minutes, I grow bored of being in the silent room, so I get up and walk into the living room, grabbing the remote from the top of the entertainment center, and switching it on. My stomach feels like it's about to calm down, so I get up and make myself a bowl of cereal, eating it quickly in the kitchen and then rinsing the bowl off and putting it in the sink. I come back to the sofa, and tuck my legs underneath me, and settle in to watch a little bit of morning television. As I'm watching an episode of 'Saved By The Bell", I start to feel sick again, and as I feel the vomit start to rise, I toss the remote, and run into the bathroom, bending over the toilet just in time to empty the cereal and milk I just ate, as well as some bile. I heave over the toilet, still having the urge to throw up, but knowing that there's nothing left, and when I start to calm down, I reach up and wipe the sweat off of my forehead.

I move over to the sink once I've stopped, and I brush the foul taste out of my mouth. I scrub my tongue furiously, until I'm sure there's not a trace of vomit taste left, and I grab a piece of toilet paper and raise it to my mouth, wiping away the water and walk back into the kitchen. I toss the paper into the trash and turn back to rest my hands on the breakfast bar.

I don't remember coming into contact with anyone sick…. And usually Lila is the first one to get sick in this house, but she's fine. We went out a lot this weekend, and I don't remember seeing anyone looking sick or anything like that. Maybe it was something I ate. I think back to everything I've eaten in the past day that might be affecting me, but I can't think of anything. I remember one time I ate a bad piece of shrimp and I was hurling all day. What made it worse was that I was on my period, and the cramps from that mixed with the cramps from me being sick was horrible….

Wait a minute.

What's today?

I run into the kitchen, picking up the mini calendar I keep in the drawer by the fridge and start to flip through it until I come up to this month. I look through the days, and count in my head and realize my period is late.

Like 3 days late.

I pull my hand up to my mouth, not wanting to believe that this is happening. Could I be? I mean, I am sick as a dog right now, but I don't have any other symptoms besides being late and vomiting.

But maybe I am.

I walk out of the kitchen, and into my bedroom, grabbing my purse and making sue I have my debit card and then walking out to the kitchen, I throw my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my keys from the wall. I run out the door in the kitchen that leads to the garage, and unlock my car. As soon as I start the car, I press the button to open the garage door, and I pull out quickly, wanting to get answers as fast as I can. As soon as I hit the street, I press the button to close the garage, and I speed down the street, and 5 minutes later, I pull into a CVS.

I practically run into the store, smiling as I pass the woman at the from registers, and make my way to the back in the family planning section. I scan the selection quickly, before finding some Clearblue digitals, grabbing them and making my way back to the front registers. I place the box on the counter, and pull out my wallet as the woman rings up the tests. I pay and then she hands me the bag and the receipt and I go to run out, except I start to feel sick.

"Where are the bathrooms?" I ask her, and she points me to the back of the store, next to the pharmacy. I thank her, and walk quickly to the back of the store, and push through the woman's bathroom door. I hang my purse and the bag on the hook behind the door, and immediately hover over the toilet as I start to heave.

I wet my face with cool water from the sink once the heaves quiet down, and as I stand there in the bathroom, I decide I can't wait to get home to find out if I'm pregnant. I walk over to the door, and grab the bag, pulling out the box of tests. I pull both of them out, ripping off the foil from both tests, and sit down on the toilet.

Once I'm finished, I cap up both tests, and place them on the sink, while I wipe and flush and then tug my pants back up my legs. I pace in the small confines of the bathroom as I wait for the tests to come up, and once I'm sure it's been 3 minutes, I close my eyes, and grab the first test. I take a deep breath and open my eyes and my vision goes cloudy when I see the word I've waited to see.

**Pregnant**

I grab the second test, and start to cry when I see the same word on the screen.

I'm pregnant.

I think back to the time when this could have happened and I smile when I realize that this happened when we were in New York. My mind wander back to that night in the hot tub, and I can't fight the giggle that slips from my mouth.

I grab the tests, and shove them in my purse and take it off of the hook. After throwing it over my shoulder, I run out of the bathroom, and out of the store, get into my car, and start it. I need to go tell Edward. I would call him, but I want to see his face when I tell him the news, and I don't think I can wait until he comes home later on. I turn my car in the direction of the office, and I speed towards it, only slowing down once I reach the parking garage.

I pull into an empty spot, and grab my purse, smiling the whole way over to the elevators. I press the up button, and wait for the elevator to reach the garage and when the ding sounds off, I step close to the door, ready to get on. The doors slide open and I come face to face with Emmett.

"Hey Bells… what are you doing here? Edward said you were sick." he says, and I have to fight the smile from coming up and outing me.

"Yea. I just came to see if Edward wanted to go to lunch or something." he nods his head and tells me he'll see me later, and I step into the elevator, pressing his floor about 20 times, and bounce in my skin as I wait for it to reach his floor.

The ding signaling that I've reached the 10th floor sounds off, and I move to the doors. The doors are open halfway, and I hurl myself out of the elevator and down the hall to Edward's office. I get to the door and I'm about to knock when I hear a woman's laugh from the other side. I notice the door is open a crack, so I peak in.

And that's when my heart breaks and my world shatters all at the same time.

Lauren is sitting on Edward's desk, legs spread as I watch him turn in his seat and his body is right in between her legs. She reaches forward, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him towards her as she leans down to whisper something.

I don't need to see anymore. I let out a sob, and run down the hall, pressing the button to the elevator, and I'm relieved when the doors open automatically and I jump in and press the down button, taking me back to the garage. I run back to my car, and slip in, putting my keys in the ignition and pulling out of the garage.

I can't believe Edward would do this to me. I'm his wife, and he is supposed to love me, and I have his daughter. I come by to tell him the exciting news that we're going to have another baby and he's busy taking advantage of my absence to fuck his secretary.

I drive home, tears streaming down my face, not able to see the road, but somehow I make it home safe. I pull into the garage, and walk in through the kitchen, throwing my purse on the counter and walking into the living room. The sobs are coming out louder and harder now and I have to fight to keep my whole body from shaking as each tremor rolls through my body. The pain in my heart is unbearable, and I don't know who to turn to, or what to do about it.

EPOV

As I drive to work, I can't believe Bella is sick. We had such a great weekend after finding out what happened to Jacob, and now she's at home, sick, and I couldn't stay home with her because I had an important meeting today before lunch.

I park my car in the garage, and get out and walk over to the elevators, and step on. The ride to my floor is quick, and once inside, I walk down the hall to my office and get to work on some things I have to take care of.

About two hours after I got there, I hear a knock at my door and yell come in. Lauren walks in, wearing one of her tight skirts, and a see through violet blouse with a matching bra.

"Hi Mr. Masen." she says, walking over to my desk, and running her finger along the edge.

"Is there something you need, Lauren?" I ask, and she smiles. I roll my eyes, and turn my chair around and reach down to grab some papers from my brief case on the floor behind me. I get back up and turn my chair back around to face me desk, and that's when I see Lauren sitting on my desk, legs spread and skirt hiked up. Since I just turned around in my chair, my body is settled right in between her legs, and I know that if someone were to walk in right now, this would look really bad.

I try and shake off the shock, and say something to her, but she leans forward, grabbing my by my tie, and pulling me close to her. She brings her lips to my ear, and whispers.

"I'm not wearing any panties for you, Mr. Masen" she says, and I look up at her in shock as she raises her skirt up more and reaches down for my hand and tries to place it on her bare sex. I push back, sending the chair flying back to the wall and I stand up, clearing my throat and tell her she needs to leave. She smiles up at me and hops off the desk, keeping her skirt up, practically at her belly button and walking towards me.

"I see how you look at me Mr. Masen. You look at me like you haven't gotten a good fuck in years. And after seeing your wife, I think I know why, she looks so boring." she says as she finally stops in front of me. She brings her hand up and runs it down my chest.

"I'm not asking for love, Mr. Masen. I just want to give you what I know you want." her hands trail lower, and she's about to reach my groin, so I bring my hands out and grab her wrist, pushing her back. She stumbles back to the desk, and looks up at me with a look of shock on her face. He face changes, and she puts on an evil smirk as she tugs her skirt down.

"Wow Edward. I always thought your wife carried your fucking balls around in her purse, but this proves it. How about I go to the store and pick you up a new pair" she says coldly, and turns to walk out the door.

"Lauren…" I say, and she turns back around, smiling, probably thinking I've changed my mind. I walk closer to her. "How about when you're there, you pick yourself up an application" I say, and her look turns puzzled.

"You're Fired" I say, and she huffs and walks out, slamming the door behind her. I walk back to my desk, thankful that I finally got rid of her skank ass, and I'm about to continue working on some papers when Carlisle calls me and tells me it's time for the meeting. I grab my things and make my way to the conference room, getting there last and once I take my seat next to Emmett, the meeting starts.

An hour later, the meeting is wrapping up and Emmett leans over and asks me when Bella left. I look over at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"When I left to go get a snack, I saw Bella waiting for the elevator to come up." I furrow my brow, thinking about why I didn't see her.

"What time was this at?" I asked, and he looked deep in though for a second, before he tells me it was a little after 10. I try and remember what was going on at that time, and that's when I remember. Bella must have seen Lauren on my desk…. She must have thought….

Oh no

I stand up from my chair, and begin apologizing to everyone, but I tell them I have to go. I walk back into my office, where I grab all of my things, as well as my car keys, and that's when I see the light blinking on my phone, telling me I have a message. I pick up the receiver, and go into my voicemail.

"Hey Edward. It's Garrett. I found out a lot of things about James, and I emailed it to you. If I were you, I'd stay far away from him…." his message ends there, and as much as I want to get on the computer and check everything, I don't have time. I need to get to Bella….

* * *

**:) Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Theres some sexy time in this chapter... **

* * *

James POV

As soon as I saw her car disappear into the garage, I decided to wait 5 minutes, and then go knocking on her door. As I walk up the walkway and to her door, I think about how today will be the turning point for us. Today, Bella will know how I feel about her, and she'll admit she feels the same way. We'll take Lila, and pack up, leaving Masen behind, and finding our life together.

I reach the door, and knock and wait for her to answer the door. After a couple of seconds, there's still no answer so I knock once more, and suddenly the door is ripped open and I come face to face with Bella, tears running down her face.

"James?" she says, bringing her hands up to her eyes to wipe away some of the moisture. "What are you doing here?"

I walk forward, putting my hands underneath her chin and pulling her face up to mine, and bringing my thumbs up to wipe some of the trails away.

"I haven't seen you in a while…. I missed you" I say, and she huffs and walks back in the house.

"You shouldn't be here. Especially after what you did to my office.." she says as she takes a seat on the couch. I walk over, sitting next to her and rest my hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry about that… I overreacted. But enough about that, why are you crying?" I ask her, and she takes in a deep breath and tells me she went to see Edward at his job, and found him with his secretary.

"What a fucking asshole…." I say, meaning every word. That asshole has Bella, and he has the nerve to fuck his skanky secretary?

"I don't know what I did to deserve this…. I mean, I love him… we have a daughter together.. And…" she looks over at me and shakes her head. "Anyway, I just never thought he'd do that to me." I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close to my side. I let Bella cry on my shoulder, loving that I'm the one here for her right now. It'll make this whole thing easier once she sees how I care for her.

I wait until her crying calms down, and then I stand up and walk into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of paper towel, and I walk back over to her, handing the paper over to her. She wipes her eyes and nose and thanks me, and I take my seat back next to her.

"Thank you for listening, James." she says, and smiles over at me. I take that moment, and use it. I lean towards her, pressing my lips against hers and gripping the back of her neck. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of Bella's lips against mine, and before I can deepen the kiss, Bella places her hands on my chest and pushed me back.

"What are you doing?" she asks. She scoots back from me, ending up on the other end of the couch as she covers her mouth.

"Kissing you, Bella. I've wanted to do it for so long…" I scoot over to her and I'm about to kiss her again when I feel her rise up from the couch. I look up from her and see her frantically shaking her head.

"No, James…. You can't do that… You need to go" she says, pointing towards the door, but I shake my head and get up, walking over to her.

"I can't go, Bella. I want to be with you… I love you. We can be a family, Me, you and Lila…" My face begins to sting as I register the fact that Bella just slapped me across the face. I look back at her, and see the rage in her face.

"No, James. I'm with Edward… I love Edward.. And if there was ever a time where him and I were no longer together, I wouldn't be with you. I will never be with you." her words stung worse than the hit, and anger boils up to the surface as I look at her.

"Fuck you, Bella. You WILL be with me…. You may not think so, but I guarantee it." I say, and she smacks me again, harder this time. I shake my head and walk past her towards the door. I swing it open, and look back at her, focusing on her deep brown eyes.

"You'll be fucking sorry" I say, and turn back around and run over to the car. She will be fucking sorry… and I know just what to do to make that happen.

EPOV

I rush home, hoping that Bella will be there so I can explain. I can't even begin to think of what she thought when she saw Lauren on my desk…. But I know she knows I'd never do anything like that to her.

I pass slow cars on the road, and almost end up flying into a tree when I start to skid on the wet road, but thankfully, I pull outside of our house safe and sound. I run up to the front door, throwing it open, and walking inside.

"Bella? Bella?" I scream as I run through the house, checking the kitchen, living room and bathrooms before I walk into our bedroom. The room is dark and empty, but the light to the closet is on, and I walk towards it, and slide the door open. There sitting in the middle of the floor is Bella, suitcase in front of her as she fills it with my clothes. I walk over to her and kneel in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Bella… please.. You have to hear me out" I say and she looks up, meeting my eyes, and I gasp when I see her bloodshot eyes, red from crying all day probably.

"I saw you with my own eyes, Edward. I saw her on your desk and I saw you in between her legs…. I saw when she leaned forward and grabbed you by the tie, and I saw when she whispered something in your ear…." she says, and fresh tears start to fall from her eyes. I pull her to my chest, and kiss the top of her head.

"Did you see when I jumped back from her? Or when I fired her? She took it too far Bella, I had no idea she would go that far… I mean, I turned around in my chair to grab some papers behind me, and when I turned around, she was on my desk… I didn't do anything, baby… I swear… I love you. I'd never do that to you" I say and she begins to sob, shaking her head back and forth as she sniffles and looks up at me.

"Honestly?" she asks and I nod my head. She grips me to her tightly, and I grab her just as tight. Bella thought I'd cheat on her… she actually thought I would do that and she started packing my things.

"Yes baby… I didn't do anything… I would never!" I say as her lips crash to mine. I move closer to her, pushing her body down with mine, and slide my body in between her legs.

"I love you so much, baby. I would never hurt you" I say against her lips as she wraps her legs around my waist. I grip onto her waist with one hand while the other holds my body over her. Our kisses are frenzied, as we try to prove how much we love each other in each kiss. Her hands are rubbing up and down my sides, and she reaches in front of us, and starts to unbutton my shirt from bottom to top. I sit up and untie my tie, pull it over my head and toss it to the floor as she tugs my shirt down from my shoulders. My shirt joins the tie on the floor, and she quickly starts to work on my pants, unbuckling the belt and popping the button. Once I'm free, I stand up and let the pants fall down my legs and to the floor. Bella gets up on her knees, and pulls my boxers down in one swift movement freeing my hardness from the confines of my shorts.

I get down to my knees, and bring my lips to hers as I work on tugging her shirt over her head. Bella raises her arms, and I slide the shirt off her body and then reach down for the waistband of her pants. I tug her yoga pants down her legs, and suck in a breath when I see she's not wearing any underwear.

"Damn Bella" I whisper against her lips as I hover over her, keeping my body up by my arms. The heel of her feet dig into the back of my legs as she wraps her legs around me, and she reaches between us and positions me at her entrance. I thrust in hard, nipping at her neck as I hear her gasp from the feeling of me filling her all at once. I pull out almost completely, and then thrust back in again, loving the feeling of her nails digging into my back and the sound of her moans echoing in the small space of the closet.

"Please, Edward. Faster… I need it faster" she says, and I start pounding into her, bringing her over the edge in no time. She calls out my name as she finds her release, and I follow soon after, spilling my warmth inside of her. Once her body has milked me dry, I pull out of her, and lay beside her, on my back as we both try and get our breathing to return to normal.

"I'm sorry" I say, and turn my head to look over at her. She shakes her head and looks over at me.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something.. Or kicked her ass maybe" she says, causing me to laugh out loud. I turn to my side, and bring my head up to her face.

"Are you feeling better? Why did you come to the job today?" I ask, and I watch as the smile spreads on her face and she moves to her side, facing me.

"I'm pregnant"

BPOV

His face lights up when I tell him I'm pregnant, and tears start to pool in his eyes.

"Really? Are you sure?" he says, and I nod my head, and reach up to catch his tears before they fall.

"Yea. I took 2 tests today, and both came out positive…. We're having another baby" I say, and he pulls me to his chest, hugging me tightly. He tells me he loves me and pulls back, looking at me, and bringing his hand to my stomach. He leans down and kisses my lips, keeping his hand on my stomach and I smile up at him. If at all possible, my loves grows for him. I married a wonderful man, he gave me a beautiful daughter, and now we're going to add another baby to the family.

We talk for a while, him telling me how he left the meeting, and me telling him about my trip to CVS and he smiles when I tell him that I think we conceived this baby that night in New York in the hot tub. We get up from the floor a while after that, and I dressed quickly in the same pants and shirt I had on, while Edward grabs a pair of shorts and a t-shirt instead of pulling on his slacks and button up. I go to the kitchen to make us lunch, and he sits in the living room and turns the news on and takes his laptop out, and settles it on his lap.

"Ham and cheese alright, babe?" I ask him and he says yes, and starts clicking away on his email. I finish the sandwiches, and go to take his to him when I see him with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him and he looks up at me. He runs his hand over his face, and takes a deep breath.

"I hired a private investigator a couple of months ago to follow James and find out some things about him. He told me he's email me when he found out about him, and when I checked my voicemail today, there was a message from him telling me that he emailed all of the information to me."

I look at him, and set the plates on the table, and rest my hands on his shoulders.

"What did he find out?" I ask, the sound of the news playing in the background as he tug his hand through his hair.

"His name isn't James Wilson…. It's James Hunter. When he went to out wedding, he had been released from jail only a couple of days before."

"What was he in for?" I ask, feeling my chest begin to get tighten

"He murdered a girl… supposedly she rejected him, and he killed her. He'd been in jail for 10 years…" my breathing starts to pick up and I grab my head and sit down, trying my best not to faint.

"Oh my god, Edward…. We had him in our house…." he doesn't say anything and I look up at him and see his red face as he clutches his fists.

"What is it?" I ask, worried about what could be worse than what I've already heard.

"He was Jacob's cell mate" I feel the vomit rise in my throat and this time it isn't from the pregnancy. I'm sick to my stomach that I believed this person and he was probably sent by Jacob….

I'm about to say something to Edward when something on the news catches my eye.

"_Police are asking for your help today. Kate Zane left word early weeks ago, and since then no one has seen her. They have reason to believe this man knows something of her disappearance._

Just then, they flash James' picture and I grab my stomach as the urge to vomit increases.

_James Hunter was released from prison not too long ago after serving a 10 year sentence in the murder of Carmen Prince. Hunter, who was 17 at the time, strangled 17 year old Carmen and left her body at the door of his house. The body was discovered by Hunter's own mother who then turned him over to authorities. Hunter is thought to be driving Kate Zane's blue 1999 Toyota tundra. If you have seen this man, or know of his whereabouts, you're encouraged to contact crime stoppers or the police department. _

I feel nauseous when I realize James has been coming to the house and he's been in a car of a girl that he's murdered…. He was in jail for murdering a child….

He was here today….

And with that last thought, I lose the last hold I have on my stomach and empty it's contents to the floor below me.

"He was here today"

Edward gets up from the couch, tossing the laptop next to him and standing in front of me.

"What did you say?" I look up at him through teary eyes.

"He was here today, Edward. And he kissed me. I smacked him, but as he left he told me I'd be sorry….. Oh my god, Edward… we need to get out of here" I say and stand up. He stands with me and as he mutters things under his breath. He grabs his keys from the counter and together we walk out to the car. He grabs his phone from his pocket, and dials someone and puts the phone back in his pocket as we get in the car.

"I hate when Alice doesn't answer her phone." he says as he starts the car. I don't know why, but when he says that, a chill runs down my spine and I reach over and grab on to his arm.

"Edward… get there fast… please" I say, and he looks over at me for a second before nodding and speeding down the road. My heart races as we near Alice's house, and as we turn the corner, the feeling of dread grows as I see her house. We park in the driveway, and jump out of the car, running up to the door and knocking. Instead of having to wait for Alice to come and open the door, the force from our knocks causes the door to squeak open and I watch as Edward pushes the door open all the way, and we see into Alice's house. There's things broken and scattered all around the hallway, and when we step further into the house, we hear Blake's cries from his room. Edward nods at me to go and get him, and I run into the room, passing the destroyed living room and dining room. When I get into his room, Blake is standing in his crib, crying and his diaper is soiled badly.

Alice would never let him get this dirty.

I pick him up and take him into the adjoining bathroom, and start to clean him when I hear a sound coming from the bathtub. I walk back into the bedroom, placing him back into his crib as I grab the closet thing I can find, which happened to be the lamp stand in his room. I grab it, and make my way back into the bathroom and stand on the other side, taking deep breaths, preparing myself to kill him if he's on the other side of this curtain. I count to 3 in my head, and rip the curtain out of the way, and let out a blood curdling scream when I see who's on the other side of the shower curtain.

* * *

** Damn Cliffie. So sorry, but that's where it needed to end. Who do you think is in the bathtub?**

**I'm writing next chapter right now, so as soon as it's done, i will post it... promise! So look for it by thursday at the latest.**

**Also, if you havent already seen, I have a new story called 'Finding The Perfect Man' and it's different and a little crazy, so go and check it out if you havent already! **

**Xoxo Ana**


	19. Chapter 19

Alice POV

"Lila! Come and get some banana and graham crackers." I yell from the kitchen as I put the last couple of pieces of banana on her princess plate. She comes running in from Blake's room and holds her hands out.

"Here. Be careful not to drop it, Ok" she nods her head and I place the plate in her hands and watch as she turns around and slowly makes her way back to the room. I smile as I watch her walk away, her long brown hair swinging from side to side, and her bare feet hitting the tile floor. Lila might have Bella's hair, but everything else on her is Edward, she even has his 'thinking face' and his pout.

I turn back around to start doing the dishes from breakfast, when there's a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone, I dry my hands on a towel, and walk to the door, pulling it open and trying to hold back my gasp as I see James standing on the other side.

"Um. Hi James…."

"Hi Alice. How are you?" he says. There's a small smile spread across his face and instead of being friendly or charming, it's frightening.

"I'm doing good… what about you?" I ask, as I start to knead the fabric of my shirt in my hands.

"Good. I haven't seen you in a while… can I come in?" he asks, and my head immediately starts to set off warning bells. My heart starts pounding, and I know he's up to something, and that something can't be good.

"Actually, Jasper is sleeping and I don't want him to wake up…" I say, hoping he'll believe it and leave, but all he does is bring his foot forward, and place it against the door so I wont be able to close it. He takes a step in, and brings his hand up against the door and leans down to my face.

"That's funny, considering I watched him leave for work a half hour ago." he whispers against my face, and I can feel the panic rise as I realize that he's here to harm us.

I'm about to launch myself away from the door and run to the kids' room and lock myself in there, but as I push off, I feel him grab the fabric of my shirt and pull me back. I slam into the door frame, and let out a groan as the pain hits me and James grips me around the neck and moves in front of me.

"I really hate to do this, but your sister in law gave me no choice…." he says, and then I watch helplessly as he raises his fist and slams it into my face repeatedly. Even as I block my face from his hits, they still get through, and I can feel the trickle of blood as they fall from my open cuts and down my face.

I don't know how long I'm hit for, but soon after, when I feel weak and I can't even raise my head anymore, he grabs the back of my hair and drags me to the bathroom connected to Blake's room where he continues to hit me as I lay half conscious on the floor. I see his feet move right in front of my face, and he kneels down close to my face, and smiles in my face.

"Tell them I took her…." he says and then stands back up. I watch in horror as he brings his leg back to kick me, and before his foot makes contact with my face, I hear Lila screaming for me in the doorway.

BPOV

Instead of having to wait for Alice to come and open the door, the force from our knocks causes the door to squeak open and I watch as Edward pushes the door open all the way, and we see into Alice's house. There's things broken and scattered all around the hallway, and when we step further into the house, we hear Blake's cries from his room. Edward nods at me to go and get him, and I run into the room, passing the destroyed living room and dining room. When I get into his room, Blake is standing in his crib, crying and his diaper is soiled badly.

Alice would never let him get this dirty.

I pick him up and take him into the adjoining bathroom, and start to clean him when I hear a sound coming from the bathtub. I walk back into the bedroom, placing him back into his crib as I grab the closet thing I can find, which happened to be the lamp stand in his room. I grab it, and make my way back into the bathroom and stand on the other side, taking deep breaths, preparing myself to kill him if he's on the other side of this curtain. I count to 3 in my head, and rip the curtain out of the way, and let out a blood curdling scream when I see who's on the other side of the shower curtain.

Crumpled on the floor of the shower is my best friend, and my sister, Alice. She's not moving and her face is black and blue, with speckles of blood everywhere. I step back, shaking my head as the tears fall down my face and I run out of the room. I pick up Blake and I run through the house to find Edward, and just as I turn the corner to look in the rooms, he comes barreling down the hallway.

"Edward! I can't find Lila, and Alice is in the shower, she's not conscious and she looks like she was beat real bad" Edward runs past me, and into the bathroom, and he intakes a sharp breath when he sees his sister.

He kneels down on the floor, and holds out his hand, and begins to stroke the hair off of her face. She's breathing, but barely and almost every visible part of her is covered in bruises or blood.

"Alice…. Alice.." he says, shaking her gently, trying to get her to wake up. Blake squirms in my hands and I run into the bedroom to change him. I can hear Edward speaking softly, and I rush to go back in there, and once Blake is clean, I make my way in there to see Alice's lips moving, but her eyes aren't open.

"Where's Lila, Alice?" he asks and she tries to lift her face to her brother, but groans when she sees she's in too much pain to do it.

'He Took Her…."

It gets harder to breathe when I hear that, and all I want to do is fall to the ground and pass out, but I have Blake in my arms so I try my hardest to stay up. Edward, however, falls to his knees, gripping tightly to his hair and lets out the loudest scream. Seeing my husband fall to his knees and just look like that was hard. I don't know how he reacted when I was taken, but I know it's different this time.

Because this time, it's our daughter.

EPOV

The only sound I can hear is the sound of my heart beating furiously in my ears.

James took her… James has my daughter and I have no clue where he took her.

Every second I spend in this condition is a second wasted, so I dig into my pocket and take out my cell phone, and dial someone I know can help me. The phone rings 3 times before I hear him answer.

"Aro… It's Edward… my daughter's been taken…."

Aro gets right to work, taking down my sister's address and promising he'd come, with an ambulance for Alice. Alice is still in the bathtub, unable to move and I watch as she knocks out of consciousness numerous times. Bella is sobbing quietly behind me as she holds on to Blake, who is calling for his mother. He hasn't seen her since the curtain is blocking his view of his mom.

I walk out of the bathroom as soon as I hear sirens start to approach, and I wait impatiently on the doorstep for them to get here. The ambulance stops in front of the house and 3 paramedics jump out of the car, and rush into the house as I yell which room to go into. Aro pulls up not too long after that and walks up to me.

"Edward… the police are right behind me on their way over here. The house is going to need to be searched, and we need to put out an Amber Alert for her…. What was she wearing last?" he asks, and I tell him she was wearing her Dora the explorer shirt, and a pair of jean shorts with pink flip flops.

Bella comes out from the bathroom, tears staining her cheeks and holding a sleeping Blake to her chest. She walks up next to me, and I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close to my side.

"It's all my fault….. I let him in…. I trusted him… and now he has my baby." she says, the last part coming out in a sob, and I feel the tears prick my eyes.

"Bella… it's not your fault. We don't have time to be putting blame on each other, Ok? Right now we need to get Lila back" I say and she nods her head, just as Aro comes back in.

"Ok. I put the alert out, and for the news I'm going to need a picture of her." I nod my head, and stare down at my feet, feeling helpless. My little girl is out there, and I have no close where she is. To make it worse, she's with a maniac….

I feel Aro rest his hand on my shoulder, and I look up to see him looking at me with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"I told you this before, and I'll tell you again… I won't rest until we find her." I nod my head and smile as Alice is wheeled out onto a stretcher by the paramedics. Just then I realize that I haven't called anyone to tell them what happened, so I grab my cell phone and tell Bella to grab the house phone and call Jasper as Bella calls Emmett.

Jasper answers quickly and I tell him what happened and that Alice is on her way to the hospital and he quickly hangs up after telling me that he's on his way to her. As soon as I hang up, I hear Bella yell for me and Aro, and when I walk out to the living room, she's there in front of the answering machine, holding Alice's house phone in her hands.

Aro and I make our way over to her and when I ask her what's wrong, she turns to me with tears in her eyes, and presses play on the answering machine.

_Hey guys… You've probably found the little pixie by now… so sorry about that…but I just wanted to let you know I have something you guys will want back…. Say Hi Lila._

"_Hi" _my daughter's little voice sounds over the machine. She sounds so scared, and I swear that when I find her I'm going to rip him in half for taking her.

_So… if you want her back.. I want Bella. I want Bella to come alone to where we are. If I see any cops cars, I get rid of the kid… you hear me Masen? I don't want you there either! So, if you want your daughter back, Bella needs to call me.. She knows the number._

The message ends and Bella starts to dial James' number, and Aro tells her to put it on speaker.

"This better be Bella" James says after the 2nd ring. Bella shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"It's me… please.. Just give us Lila back." she says and begins to sob hard as she gets the last word out.

"I want you Bella… Please.. Just meet me.. We can be a family…." I'm about to say something when I feel Aro's hand rest on my shoulder, trying to calm me. Bella looks up at Aro and he starts to mouth what to say to her next. Bella nods her head after seeing what Aro has told her to say, and she takes a deep breath and starts to talk.

"Where are you, James?" she asks, shutting her eyes, and waiting for his answer.

"Are you coming?" he asks, his voice sounding excited. She gulps, and nods her head.

"Yes. Where are you?" she says, and he chuckles.

"The warehouses off of the highway once you leave town. It better just be you, Bella." he says, and than hangs up. Bella stands there in shock, before dropping the phone, and falling to her knees. I kneel down next to her and pull her close to me.

"Baby.. We'll find her." I say and she nods her head and looks up to Aro.

"So… are you going to have someone follow me?" my eyes dart to her face and I start to shake my head, angry that she would even think I'd let her go to him.

"What the fuck do you mean? you're not going to him Bella!" I say and she moves her eyes to me and I'm shocked at the expression I see there. She looks angry and enraged, and it's directed at me.

"What would you prefer me to do, Edward? You want me to leave Lila there? You heard him, if anyone else comes he'll hurt her… " I throw my head down, and run my fingers through my hair.

"Bella. You're pregnant… if he hurts you…" I start but she holds her hand up at me.

"I've been pregnant and had to deal with a madman before…" she says, standing up and beginning to walk out of the room. "and unless I'm a damn ghost right now, it all ended ok."

* * *

** I made this chapter end like this because if I had kept going, you all would have gotten another cliffie... and I know how you love those. :)**

**Give me a little bit to post the next one... I have a busy next couple of days and I don't know if I'll be able to get it out as soon as I'd like to. **

**Review :)**

**-Ana**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

BPOV

I hated talking like that to Edward, but I also hated being treated like I was some fragile creature. I don't care what the circumstances were; James has my daughter and I will scale the earth to get her back.

I walk out of the room, and into the bathroom, stopping right in front of the sink and looking up at myself in the mirror. I refuse to let some psycho with an obsession run my life, and if the only way to stop him is to make him think he's won, and maybe put myself in danger, than I'll do it. As long as it'll bring my little girl back.

I reach down and turn the knob, turning on the water and cupping my hands under the cool stream, collecting the water and leaning down to splash it on my face. I look back up at my reflection as the water droplets pool together before dropping down my face. I reach for the towel, and dry my face off, before walking back out to the living room where Aro is standing by himself.

"What do I need to do?" I ask, standing right in front of him. He tucks his hands into his pocket and looks up at me, shaking his head.

"You don't have to do this, Bella. We can get him…"

"You heard what he wants. If he sees anyone else approaching him, he'll hurt my daughter. Edward can get over his issues with this, but I want my daughter back, and I'm going to do this, with or without your guidance." he nods his head and we walk together to the table. Edward walks in soon after, holding Blake.

"Rose and Emmett are on their way to pick up Blake. Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, eyes pleading with me to reconsider, but I stand strong.

"Yes" I say and then turn back to Aro. From the corner of my eye, I see Edward drop his head and walk out of the room.

"Ok… so, my plan is for you to drive to the warehouses, but about 5 minutes before we get there, I want you to drop me off. You continue on and I'll call some back up from my cell. Reason I want to do it that way is because we don't know if James is monitoring the police radios." I nod my head, and tell him to continue.

"Well go in on foot, and we'll give you a signal, like maybe a flash of light, and then I want you to grab Lila and drop down on the ground, while we go in and take him down."

"Sounds good. Are we ready yet?" I ask him, and he nods his head and stands up from the table. I walk in front of him and grab the keys to mine and Edwards car off of the counter, and start to walk out when he comes out from the kitchen.

"Rose just picked up Blake… Emmett wanted to come, but I told him to stay with Rose." he says, looking between Aro and I. Our eyes stay on one another's as he silently tries to plea with me. I keep my expressionless face as I look at him, and he finally sighs and drops his head.

"Let's go" he says, and I open the door and walk out of the house, and over to our car. Edward gets in the passenger seat and I get in the driver's seat, with Aro sliding in back. I start the car and start to drive down the road, through the streets on Seattle, on my way to one of the biggest moments I'll ever have to get through.

I pass the sign letting me know I'm leaving the city, and I get onto the highway, keeping my eyes straight ahead as the trees whiz by the car.

"Right where that red mailbox is," Aro says, leaning forward and pointing straight ahead, "That's where you leave us.. Ok? And remember, a flash of light, and you are to grab Lila and drop to the ground, Ok?" he says and I nod my head. I pull along the road right next to the mailbox, and Aro gets out, shutting the door behind him and walking over to the trees waiting for Edward.

"Be careful, please…." Edward says. I turn my head as he turns his and looks at me. There are tears in his eyes, and he reaches up and swipes them away. "If anything happens to you…" my face softens and I reach over and grab the side of his face in my hand.

"I'll be careful…" I say, leaning closer to him and bringing my lips to his. "I love you, Edward." I say, closing my eyes as I rest my forehead against his.

"I love you too, baby. Bring our baby home." he says, and I open my eyes and nod. He slips out of the car, and shuts the door, walking over to Aro and waving me off as I continue down the road.

I come up to the warehouse, and park right next to it. I shut off the car, and look at the old building, with it's peeling grey paint, and rusty corners and as much as I want to sit back and think of what I'm about to do, I know my little girl is in there.

I step out of the car, keys in hand and I walk through the rocks and dirt littering the floor, and walk to the door.

James POV

I kick Alice's face in, and watch as her head bobs around on her neck, and she gets knocked out. Lila started screaming just as I kicked my foot forward, and she saw what I was doing to her aunt, so I know she's frightened. I close the door, shutting out the sound of her cries, and drag Alice into the bathtub, shutting the curtain and walking back out into what looks like her kid's room. Lila is crying next to Alice's son's crib, and I walk over in front of her and kneel down.

"Lila. I'm sorry you had to see that." I tell her. Her crying doesn't stop, but it does calm down a bit, and I hold my hand out to her.

"You remember me, right? What's my name?" I ask her, and she takes a breath, and answers.

"James" she says, in he sad little voice, and I nod my head.

"That's right. Are you hungry, Lila?" I ask her and she nods her head, and I smile down at her.

"Do you like McDonalds" I say, and she nods faster this time, while wiping the tears from her face. I chuckle and hold my hand out for her, which she quickly grabs and I walk her out the door. We walk over to my truck, and I put her in the passenger side, and buckle her seatbelt. I shut the door behind her and walk back around to the drivers side, and get in, starting the car, and driving down the road.

We pull up to a McDonalds, and I go through the drive thru, and ask Lila what she wants.

"Chicken" she says, and I laugh and say Ok. After ordering her chicken nugget happy meal with the princess toy, we make our way to the warehouse. I pick up my phone and dial Alice's number, leaving a quick message on the machine for Bella and Masen to find.

We pull up to the warehouse, and I walk around the car, a and let Lila out. She grips onto her happy meal tightly, and I grab her drink as we walk into the warehouse. We walk into the middle of the giant area, and I lay down a towel I got from the entrance for Lila to sit and eat her food.

About 15 minutes later, the phone rings from my pocket, and I pick it up.

"This better be Bella" I say as soon as I pick it up.

"It's me… please.. Just give us Lila back." she says, and I can hear how upset she is. The way she is talking is breaking my heart, and I begin to lose it.

"I want you Bella… Please.. Just meet me.. We can be a family…." I plead with her.

"Where are you, James?" she says

"Are you coming?" I ask her, desperate to know if she is, if I'll be able to hold her soon.

"Yes. Where are you?" I tell her where we are and then I remind her that it needs to be just her and hang up the phone.

"I'll be back, Lila. I'm just going to my car to get something, Ok?" I ask her and she nods her head and gets back to eating her fries. I walk out into the grey light of the Seattle sky, and walk over to the truck, and reach under the seat for the gun I know is there. I need a gun for just in case they don't listen to the rules and I'm glad I decided to leave it in the car after I used it on Jacob.

I tuck the gun into the waistband of my pants, and unstuck my shirt to cover it, and make my way back inside the warehouse, where Lila is putting all of her trash from her food in the little happy meal bag. She stands up, brushing off food from her clothes, and brings me the bag.

"Good job, you ate it all?" I ask her and she nods, grinning widely. I smile as she runs back to the middle of the warehouse, and grabs the toy from her happy meal and sits down to play with it. I'm going to enjoy being her father. I'll treat he like one of my own and give her a couple of brothers and sisters to play with and we'll all be one big happy family.

I smile and walk over to the door, and open it. The squeak from the old metal hinges rings out through the old building, hurting my ears so being so close to it, but I get over it soon enough, and leave the door half open. I look down at my cell phone, trying to see the time, and when I see that it's been almost 20 minutes from the time Bella made the call to me, I walk back inside and sit down next to Lila.

5 minutes later, the sound of gravel crunching under tires has me jumping up from my spot on the floor. Lila looks up at me, and I shake my head and tell her to stay right there as I move towards the door. I peek out of the open slit of the car and that's where I see Bella in her car, looking up at the building. She shuts off the car, and slowly gets out of the car, walking through the gravel to get into the building. She reaches the door, and I push it open all of the way, smiling when I see her beautiful brown eyes look up to mine.

"Hi Bella" I say, and go in to hug her, but she dodges my attempts at making contact, and walks past me.

"Lila!" she screams, and I turn to see Lila's face lighting up as she jumps up from her spot, and runs to Bella, crashing into her arms.

"Are you Ok, baby?" she asks her, looking over her form. I suddenly start to fell angry. I'm angry that Bella would think I'd hurt Lila.. I love her as if she was my own.

"She's fine Bella. I wouldn't hurt her" I tell her, and her head snaps up to mine, and the look of her face is one of rage.

"Really? James…" she says, standing up and walking over to where I am. "I'm supposed to believe you wouldn't hurt my daughter, when you beat her aunt until she was unconscious. That's the type of person I'm supposed feel comfortable to have around my daughter?" she says, still inching towards me. "Or maybe I should feel comfortable having a murderer with her… and a con artist…? Well let me tell you something, James, you are all those things and I never want you to even look at her again, let alone touch her."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bella?" I yell at her, leaning over her and bringing my face about an inch away from hers, but she doesn't flinch and she doesn't try to move away.

"What? Do I have to add 'stupid' to the list of things you are? I know everything about you, James HUNTER." I'm the one who flinches when I hear her call me by my real name, and panic runs through me when I realize she knows I lied about who I was.

"Really? What do you know?" I ask her, crossing my arms over my chest, and staring down at her, still with her eyes narrowed at me.

She lets out a chuckle and begins to tell me everything she knows. "What do I know? Well, let me see. I know you were in jail for 10 years for killing a poor girl who didn't want you. I also know that while you were in there, you met Jacob who probably told you about me. I also know that you came to my wedding, acting like you were the son of a friend of my father's, because you knew I'd take you in. Most of all James, I know that you're a sorry excuse for a human being and you will fry for all the shit you've done."

My breathing picks up as I hear her talk to me like this. My blood starts to boil and all I see in front of me is the dark hair and caramel colored skin of the girl I once loved, who rejected me and humiliated me. I reach into the waistband of my pants, holding on to the handle of the gun as I look into her eyes.

"What makes you think I'll ever get caught, Bella?" I say, a smirk plastered on my face. Just then a flash of light from an outside window beams in, flashing in my eyes and fucking up my vision for a couple of seconds. I open my eyes back up to see Bella running towards Lila, and as she reaches her, she throws herself down, on top of her and looks back up at me, smiling.

I want to wipe the smile off her face at that moment. I want to take her life, and make it so she never looks at anyone the way she is looking at me right now. I pull the gun out of my waist band and lift it, pointing it right at her as the smile spreads across my face.

"He has a gun!" she yells out. I run over to her, and grab her up by the hair, ignoring the cries that are coming from Lila, and I stand there, facing the door and waiting for whoever is out there to come in so I can get this over with.

EPOV

I watch as Bella drives off to the warehouse and as soon as her car is out of sight, I look to Aro, who is motioning for me to walk with him to the warehouse. He takes out his phone, and looks down at it, as we make our way through the tree line. The sound of twigs and grass snapping under our feet are the only sound we hear, besides the occasional beep from Aro's phone.

As we near the area where the warehouse is, our steps become softer and slower, as we try our best not to be heard. Bella and my daughter are in there as well as my unborn child, and I don't want James hearing us coming and doing something to hurt them.

Without them, I'm nothing.

Aro starts to dial on his phone for back up, and brings the phone up to his ear after pressing send. I wait for him to begin talking to someone, but when that doesn't happen immediately, I look over at him and see him looking at the phone in the palm of his hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask him after a moment. He shakes his head and looks up at me with a worried look on his face, immediately making me nervous.

"I have no signal." he says, and my heart drops. I take out my cell phone checking for a signal, and grunt out loud when I see I also have none.

"Shit!" I say, stuffing my now useless phone back in my pocket. "What do we do now?" I ask, and Aro looks over at me, and reaches into his pants, pulling out a gun.

"I think we're going to have to do this alone" he says. My chest tightens when I realize that the lives of everyone I love are now in mine and Aro's hands. If we can't get to them in time, they'll be gone and it'll be my fault. I have to get my girls back.

I nod my head, and together we continue to make our way to the warehouse, slowly stepping and trying not to make too much noise. We come upon the clearing where the warehouses are, and there parked in front is our car. My heart starts to beat faster when I realize that this is it. This is the moment where I can either do everything right, and get my girls back, or fuck it up horribly and loss everything. I look over at Aro, who pulls out his silver cell phone and walks near the window in the front. He brings the phone up, catching the light with it, and I watch as a flash of light pours into the warehouse. I peak in and see Bella running towards the center of the warehouse, and throwing herself on top of Lila. She's looking towards where the door is, smiling but suddenly her smile fades.

"He has a gun!" she yells out, and I look at Aro, who mutters 'shit' under his breath and moves from the window. I take one more look into the room, and that's when I see James reach Bella, pull her up by her hair, and hold the gun up to the door.

"Aro.. Wait" I yell over at him, but it's too late. Before I even finish, the sound of a gun going off echoes through the space, and I watch in horror as Aro drops to the ground in the middle of the doorway.

BPOV

"Aro…. Wait" I hear Edward yell from outside of the warehouse, but it's too late. I watched as James raised the gun, and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet flying through the air, and straight into Aro. It was almost as if it happened in slow motion as I watched Aro's body jerk from the impact of the bullet, before falling back and landing on the ground with a loud thump. I turned my head behind me, to look at James and felt sick when I saw the look of satisfaction on his face. He licks his lips and looks down at me, still smiling, before looking back at the entrance of the building.

"I know you're there, Masen. How about you come to the doorway so I can finish you off too." he yells, and I shiver with fear.

"No Edward… don't" I yell out, only to be hit on the head with the handle of the gun. The blinding pain shoots from the top of my head, down my face and torso and shoots out until I feel it on my fingertips. I start to feel lightheaded but fight against the feeling, not wanting to leave Lila alone.

"Masen? You gonna join the party? I got your pretty little wife here; don't you want to say goodbye before we leave." there's no answer, and James looks down at me, silently questioning where Edward is, when we hear his voice.

"Give up now, James. The police are on their way…" I hear James scoff close to my ear, and he shakes his head.

"Yea fucking right, Masen. There's no signal way out here. Just come in and accept your destiny." James says, pulling me closer against his back, where I feel his disgusting bulge hitting me in the middle of the back.

"What destiny would that be, James?" I hear him say, but this time it's coming from another direction. James spins around, taking me with him as he points the gun to the window we just heard Edward from. James snickers as his eyes dart behind him, and in front of him.

"I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to take your family, and make them my own." he says, and I feel my gag reflex start to react. I hear Edward chuckle, this time from the other side of the building, and James turns quickly, almost making me lose my balance from the quickness of his movements.

"What else?" Edward asks, mocking him and James grunts and grips tighter to me.

"Then I'm going to show her how good a real man can be." he says, and I start to gag out loud. James shakes me hard, and then turns back to the window when we hear Edward's laughter harder this time.

The laughter stops, and James starts to creep closer to the window. Once we reach it, he peeks through, and then pulls back.

"Where the fuck are you, Masen?" he begins to yell, and his voice echoes throughout the space. He turns completely around, watching to see where Edward is and I see him way before James does. In the doorway is my husband. His clothes are tattered and dirty, and the sweat is beading off of his face and I watch as his body moves with the deep breaths he is taking. I hear Lila's intake of breath, but I turn my head and motion for her to be quiet, and she slaps her hand over her mouth.

"Where the fu-" James starts as he begins to turn back around again, but then stops abruptly when he sees the outline of the man of my dreams in the door way. James hold up his gun and points it to him, but Edward raises one of his own, pointing it right at James.

James lets out an evil sounding laugh, and then pulls me even tighter against him before moving the gun from Edward to Lila.

"No!" I scream out, and James jostles me.

"Put the fucking gun down, Masen. Or I kill her" he says. Lila is crying now, her cries ringing in my ears and all I want to do is stop her tears, but I'm helpless. My daughter needs help and I can't help her. I look at Edward, silently pleading with him to do something, but he stays there, watching James, and thinking about what to do.

"I said put it down, Masen, or your going to be picking up pieces of your daughter." he says, and I feel a chill run down my spine. Tears start to fall down my face as I look up to see Edward nodding and raising his arms above his head.

"On the fucking ground!" he yells and Edward slowly starts to bring his hands down to the ground. I try and look around, see if I can maybe slip out of James' grasp, but it's hopeless, as James has a tight grip on me. The gun in Edward's hand finally rests on the ground and Edward straightens up again, and looks to James.

"I put it down, now take the gun off of my daughter." he says, and James shrugs, and takes the barrel of the gun away from Lila, but turns it to me. I feel the cold metal as he presses the barrel against my temple, and I hear as James laughs.

"Good. Now, back the fuck up against that wall" he says, pointing his head in the direction of the wall to the left of us. I watch as Edward slowly starts to back up towards the wall, and once he's reached it, James leans down and brings his mouth to my ear.

"Grab your daughter." he says, and I begin to shake my head which only pisses him off. He cocks the gun, and starts to squeeze the trigger, and then asks me again.

"I said, grab your fucking daughter." he says, and I hold my hand out for Lila who is still crying and looking up at me.

"It's ok, baby. Grab my hand" I say, and she nods her head, and stands up, grabbing my hand in hers.

James starts to move us towards the door, keeping his eye on Edward. As we pass the spot where he is leaning against the wall, our eyes meet, and I silently beg him to do something. He gives a slight nod, and looks back to James who is less than 10 feet away from the door now.

"Don't try any funny shit, Masen." James says. We reach the door, and James bends down to get the gun Edward has and he moves me out the door, and walks over to his truck.

"Open the back door, and both of you get the fuck in" he says, and I blink back the tears that are blurring my vision as I reach my hand out and grab the door handle. I pull it, and the door pops open, and I watch as James leans forward and pushes Lila towards the open door. She looks up at him, and then her eyes dart to me and I nod my head to let her know it's ok to get in the car. She turns her head towards the car, and steps up into the floor of the car, and walks to the other side, taking her seat and I can see her noticeably shaking from fear.

And as much as I want to help her and let her know everything's Ok, I can't, because for once, I'm not so sure it will be.

* * *

**Since some of you love the cliffies :)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! and Hi to all the new readers and reviewers! **

**It's looking like there will only be 2 more chapters, one being the Epi, and then we're done :( The next chapter should be up by Thursday, with the Epi on Friday, so I'll see you then.**

**-Ana**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

James POV

"Open the back door and both of you get the fuck in" I say to them. Lila looks up at me with her scared eyes, and then looks to her mom, who lets her know everything going to be ok.

It will be ok. Once we're away from here and we can be a family, it'll be perfect. I'll start to work, and Bella will stay home with Lila, our daughter. I'll get us a nice house, and we'll each have our own cars. I'll come home to a home cooked dinner every night, and after dinner we'll put Lila to bed, and then go to bed ourselves. I'll make love to Bella every night, for hours. Not stopping until we're both satisfied, and then we'll do it all over again the next day. I'll watch Bella as her stomach grows, swollen with my children, and I'll raise them. They'll have their mother's looks, but my smarts. I'll give them the world.

I watch as Bella gets in the car, and I shut the behind her, and keep my eyes on the door of the warehouse, making sure Edward doesn't try anything funny; and I keep the gun pointed right at Bella, for in case he does. I walk forward to the drivers side door, when I realize something.

The detective's body is missing from it's spot. I turn around, bringing the gun in front of me and turn, looking for him.

"Where the fuck are you?" I yell out into the trees, and the empty space of the drive way into the warehouse. I look to the ground, to see if I can tell where he went by his footprints, but there is none.

"Make yourself seen, or I will kill them all" I say, and turn back behind me when I hear a rustling of leaves. I look back, only to see a damn squirrel running out of the bushes. I'm so pissed off, I raise my gun to shoot the little fucker, when the loud sound of a gun going off scares me. I jump and then feel the pain as the bullet rips through me. I look down at myself, raising my free hand, and holding it to the spot where the blood is starting to bleed through my shirt right below my chest. It's suddenly getting harder to breathe, and I start to gasp, only to begin coughing. I bring my hands up to my mouth to cough into and when I pull my hands back I see specks of blood in the palm of my hands.

"Put the gun down, or I'll fucking shoot you again" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and look into the eyes of the man I'm sure was dead before. His crisp blue button down has a large spot of blood on his shoulder, where I shot him, but other than that he's fine. My vision begins to blur, and I start to blink rapidly, trying to distinguish who's where. I can see the outline of what must be Masen standing behind the detective, and as I feel myself start to slip away, all I can think of is that I'm not going to be the only one to die today.

I'm taking one, if not all of these motherfuckers with me.

EPOV

I wanted to do nothing but run to them, drag them away to safety, but he had the gun up to Bella's head, and I didn't doubt for a second that he would shoot if he saw me going towards them. I can hear him yelling for them to get in the car, and I cringe thinking about how my daughter must be feeling. I can hear her sobs clearly from where I stand and my heart is breaking for her. She must be so scared, wondering why her daddy isn't helping her.

I can't stand thinking my daughter is depending on me and I'm not doing anything about it. I start to make my way to the door, to run out and do something, but the feel of someone grabbing my shoulder has me jumping up and almost out of own damn skin. I turn around, and am met by Aro, who is breathing heavy.

"What th-" I start to say, but he holds his fingers up to his mouth and whispers to me that he got a signal, and the police are on their way. He starts to edge towards the open door of the warehouse, and that's when we hear James.

"Make yourself seen or I will kill them all." I watch as Aro pokes his head out, and then he lifts the gun. The gun goes off, and I bring my hands up to my ears, blocking out the loud sound. I start to inch near Aro as I hear James coughing and breathing heavy, and when I come out, I see he's been shot just below the chest.

"Put the gun down or I'll fucking shoot you again" Aro says, and I watch as James looks at us both, and shakes his head. He's blinking his eyes rapidly, and I can see his chest heaving from here but he's still standing. My eyes dart to the car, where Bella and Lila are sitting in the back. I can't see Lila, but Bella is watching from the dirty window in the back, tears streaming down her face. I start to walk towards her, but the sound of James calling out to me has my head snapping up towards him. His gun is now pointed at me, and he is wobbling on his feet, probably from his wound which now has the whole front of his shirt covered in blood.

"I've been waiting to have you like this, Masen. To have your life in my hands. It feels good." he says. His eyes are glossy, and I can tell he will be passing out soon from his injuries, so I know all that needs to be done is to stall. I look back at Aro, who still has his gun pointed at James, and I make eye contact with him, hoping he understands what I need to do.

"Look at me!" he yells, and I bring my eyes back to his. Even in pain, the look of madness is still plain on his face. But as long as that madness is focused away from my girls, then I'm fine.

I raise my arms, and look to him, wondering what he plans on doing to me. I can see by the sheen of sweat on his forehead that its getting harder to keep the gun held up at me, and I know it won't be long now.

"I killed him, you know." he starts, and I furrow my brow, wondering who the hell he's talking about, when I see him take another deep breath and continue his rambling.

"Jacob… I killed him. He told me to watch Bella, and we were going to try to get him out of jail, but when I saw her for myself… I fell in love…" he says, looking to the car at Bella, but her eyes are on me.

"So, What happened?" I ask, trying to waste time until he looses it, and passes out. He looks back to me, and gives a lazy smile.

"He thought she was his. He had plans when he got out. He wanted to kill her, he had it all planned out. But I couldn't let him hurt her…. So I made it so that he wouldn't get out."

"But he did anyway."

"Yea." he says, bringing his hand up to touch his wound. He sucks in a breath as he touches the tender area, but then nods his head. "He came for me. He wanted to kill me, but I had to turn it on him. I got him out of my way, just like I have to get you out of my way." he says. My heart starts to beat faster at his words, but I stay calm. He's about to continue his ramblings when the sound of sirens in the distance has us both looking towards the road.

"It's over James." I say, but his head is still turned in the other direction, looking towards the road where the sirens are getting closer. Faster than I can see it, James snaps back around, and points the gun back at me. The bang of the gun quickly sounds off in my ears, and I feel as my body is thrusts back from the hit.

The next thing I hear is Bella screaming "No!" before my head hit's the pavement.

BPOV

I can hear the sirens through the windows. I know this will all be over soon if they can just stall. I see Edward talking to James and he's talking about how he killed Jacob. As I'm listening to him explain how things happened with them, I'm shocked. I was happy someone had killed Jacob, and it turns out that the person who did it, is probably worse than Jacob would have been.

Maybe.

"It's over James." I hear Edward say, and I watch as James turns his whole body quickly towards Edward, and fires the gun.

My heart stops in that moment.

All I can think about is how everything I once knew is over in less than a second.

No more loving husband. No more hearing Lila call for her father when we walk into a room. No father for our new baby. My hand rests on my stomach as I turn my head, not wanting to see the damage caused to my husband, but when I look, I see him on the ground eyes closed.

And Aro is on top of him.

I step out of the car as the police cars and ambulances pull up, and I walk over to Aro. I lean down, shaking him lightly and telling him to get up.

"Aro. The police are here." I say, but there's no movement.

"Aro?" I shake him once more, and that's when I notice the blood seeping through his shirt in the back.

"Aro!" I cry out, and grab his wrists, checking for a pulse, and I feel my heart sink when I find none.

"Ma'am. Please, we need to get through." I hear someone say behind me and I turn around, vision blurry from the unshed tears pooling in my eyes, and I see that it's a paramedic. I take a step back, and watch as they turn Aro over, and move him onto a stretcher. Two men work on him as they wheel him away, while two others start to check Edward.

"He's Ok, Just knocked unconscious from the fall" I hear one say, as they load him onto another stretcher. The tears fall when I hear that Edward is Ok. Aro saved him. I look over to the ambulance where they just loaded Aro into and I can see them still working on him as the driver starts it, and then starts off down the road, sirens blaring.

I look over towards the police cars, and see them leading a bloodied James in hand cuffs to the police car. His eyes meet mine as the office puts his hand on top of James' head, and the look he gives me is enough to make me want to run past everyone and kick the shit out of him.

"Mommy?" Lila calls from James' truck, and I run over and scoop her up.

"It's Ok, baby. We're Ok." I say as I hold her to my chest. Her little hands hold me tight to her, and her legs wrap around my waist, not wanting me to let her go. And that's Ok with me, because I have no intention of doing that.

The paramedics start to wheel Edward into the ambulance and I run over.

"Please. I need to go with him" I say and the man nearest to me nods his head, and calls for a police officer, and tells him we're going with Edward.

"Ok. I'll need to ask you a couple of things later ma'am" the officer says and I nod my head, and wait for them to get Edward situated in the back of the ambulance before I step up, with Lila in my arms and take a seat.

The engine starts, as does the siren and we start barreling down the road. My eyes stay on Edward as we speed down the road, and about 5 minutes into the trip to the hospital, I see Edward's forehead crease.

"He's coming to." one of the paramedics say, and I reach my hand out and grab his. I grip onto him tight, not wanting to believe that this day could have ended much worse than it did. I could have lost him. I could have lost Lila.

I'm shocked out of my thoughts by the vibrant green visible through the slits of his barely opened eyes as he grunts and look up at me.

"What happened?" he asks and I watch as he tries to lift his hand to his head, probably feeling the pain from the fall.

"He saved you. James shot at you and Aro jumped on you." I say, and he blinks a couple of time, before fully opening his eyes.

"Is he Ok?" he asks, and I don't know what to say. I know the paramedics were working on him before, and I hope they were able to save him.

"I don't know" I say after a while, and he shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes back up, and holds his hand out to me, and I bring my face closer, letting him cup the side of my face. I close my eyes and nestle my face into his hand, enjoying the feel of his skin on mine, especially after feeling like I'd never feel it again.

"Are you and Lila Ok?" he asks, and I nod my head as Lila turns hers to give a small smile to her dad.

"What about bug?" he says, and I smile and bring my hand to my stomach.

"I feel fine, Edward." I say. I lean forward, and press my lips to his softly, needing to feel them on mine at that moment. "I love you" I whisper to him as I pull back slowly.

"I love you too" he says, smiling up at me.

The ambulance stops and the back doors open and Edward is pulled out quickly and rolled into the emergency entrance. I follow behind him, but once he goes behind the doors, I'm told to wait in the waiting room for him.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Lila as I put her down on the row of seats right in front of the television that is playing Dora. She shakes her head, and I sit down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and watching TV as I wait to hear something from her.

"Bella?" I turn around and see Jasper standing there, and I jump up and run over to him.

"Oh Jasper." and that's when I remember what he's doing there. "Is Alice alright? Where is she?" I ask, and he smiles and nods his head.

"She's doing good. Nothing is broken, but she'll be sore for a while. What are you doing here?" he asks, and I tell him what happened with Edward and James and Aro.

"I've never wanted to kill a person so much…" he says, talking about James and I nod in agreement. But as much as I knew James deserved to die, I'm glad he wasn't killed today. He needs to be brought to justice for all of the lives he took, and tried to take. I move towards Jasper, and place my hand on his shoulder and he relaxes under my touch.

"He'll get what he deserves."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Holding out the black shirt and black pants for Edward and seeing the look on his face was difficult. I was already dressed in my sleeveless black dress, and I know at that moment, it hit him where we were going.

It's been one week since we went through all of that with James, and today we have something else to deal with from that day that none of us thought would happen.

After waiting for a couple of hours in the hospital, Edward was finally released. When I saw him walk out of that door, I couldn't help myself. I jumped up from my chair and I ran to him, arms wide open and tears sliding down my face. Our bodies crashed together and I wrapped my arms around him, gripping him to me, enjoying the feel of him in my arms when just hours earlier I had thought I'd never feel it again.

"It's Ok, baby. I'm here." he has said, and it took me a moment to realize that I was now sobbing into his chest. We stayed standing there in the hallway of the waiting room, him stroking my back and my crying into his chest for a couple of minutes. When I finally was able to calm myself, I pulled away from him and together we walked over to where Lila was sleeping on one of the giant chairs. I leaned down to pick her up, but Edward stopped me with his hand on my arm. I looked up at him and saw him staring down at me with a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he shook his head.

"I got her." he said, and I smiled and took a step back and watched as he lifted his daughter from the chair, and held her close to his chest as he turned to make his way out of the room. When the nurse told me Edward would be released soon, Jasper left to get his car and pulled it up to the doors so he could take us home.

We walked out of the room and down the hall where at the end, we could see Jasper's car waiting for us on the other side of the automatic glass doors. We reach the doors and they slide open, and Edward continues on to the car.

"Wait. I have to go check something." I tell him as I reach the doors. He nods his head, and I turn around and walk back into the building, and down the hall to the nurses station.

"Can I help you, hun?" one of the nurses ask, and I smile slightly and nod my head.

"Um Detective Aro, Is he Ok? I mean, I haven't heard anything about him…." I say, and the nurse looks down at her computer. She clicks a couple of things and stops then looks up at me.

"I'm sorry dear, but Aro passed away."

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Edward grabbing the shirt from me. I watch as he slides the shirt on, over his wife beater and then starts to button it. Edward has been a mess since finding out about Aro's death. He blamed himself. He thinks that if it weren't for him, Aro wouldn't have needed to throw himself in front of the bullet that wasn't meant for him.

Edward grabs the pants from me, and I watch as he steps in them, and pulls them up his legs and then buttons them and zips them up.

"Edward. Are you sure you're up to this?" I ask as he sits on the end of the bed and starts to put his shoes on. He stops what he's doing, and looks up at me.

"He's gone because of me. The lease I can do is pay my respects." he says, and then his eyes go back to his feet. Ever since Edward found out about Aro, he's been slightly different. Cold comes to mind when I look for a word to describe his behavior. There's been no laughing, or smiles from him really, he's just been like an empty vessel, only doing what needs to be done to survive, but not really interacting with anyone.

I walk out of the room, and into Lila's to make sure she's ready to go to Rosalie's. Alice was released from the hospital a couple of days ago, but since she's still sore, I don't want to leave Lila with her while she's still healing and needs her rest. Also, Rose is having a baby, so she needs all the practice she can get.

30 minutes later, Lila is at Rose and Emmett's and we are on our way to the funeral home for Aro's wake. We pull up outside of the funeral home, and Edward parks in the first spot he can find. The parking lot is pretty full, but we manage to find one towards the back of the lot. We walk up to the building, and Edward opens the door for me and I step in and walk over to the sign in sheet at the podium by the door. Edward signs in behind me, and we make out way into the room where Aro's wake is being held. The room is full and there's a line in the middle of the room, up to the casket of people waiting to pay their respects to him. We stand in line, and I look around at all of the people who loved Aro, and I feel a slight pain in my heart that he was taken from all of these people.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn to see a woman, about the same height as me, with tears in her eyes and a tissue clutched in her hands. Her long brown hair is tied back, and her blue eyes stand out against her pale skin.

"Thank you for coming. I'm Gianna, Aro's wife." she says, holding out her hand for each of us to shake.

"I'm Bella Masen and this is my husband, Edward." I say, and she stops and looks up at us, and I watch as more tears fill her eyes.

"You are the ones… " she says, and Edward sucks in a breath and grabs his hair.

"Yes. It's our fault he's in there, but please, we just want to pay our respects and then we'll leave." he says, and I look back at the woman with the tears now streaming down her face.

"Aro loved his job. I would always ask him why he wanted to do a job like this, so dangerous, but he always said the same thing.

_Our deeds determine us, as much as we determine our deeds_

"He loved helping people. And I believe he did the right thing in helping you."

Edward shakes his head, and steps forward. "He died because of me."

Gianna slowly shakes her head, and walks forward, grabbing Edward's hand in hers. "You live because of him. My husband died doing what he loved doing and as much as it hurts to not have him here, I know it was the right thing." she says, and smiles. She turns around, and walks away from us, dabbing at her nose with the tissue in her hand and crossing her arm over her stomach.

Later that night in bed, as I lay in bed, reading, Edward came in. the towel wrapped around his waist and his body damp from the shower, I watched from the corner of my eye as he wiped himself off and changed into his boxers. As he slid into bed next to me, I kept my eyes on my book, not really reading, but watching him. The past week he would get into bed, and not say a word to me, facing the opposite way from me, and falling asleep. Tonight he did something different.

He sat in bed, back against the headboard and stayed there for a couple of minutes, not saying anything. His hands folded and rested on his lap as he bit his lip, brow furrowed as he was deep in thought. I was about to break the silence, when I felt the bed shift, and he laid down in bed, facing me. I looked down at him, and smiled which he quickly mirrored and motioned for me to lay down with him. I close the book, and set it down on my nightstand, and then lay next to him. His arms encircled me, pulling me from my side of the bed, to his chest.

"I love you so much, Bella." he says, before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you too" I say. At that moment, I know I have him back. We've been though a lot together, and I wouldn't change any of it, even the bad parts. Edward is and has always been the one for me, and I would go through hell and back just to have him by my side.

* * *

**Epi will post tomorrow... :)**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**-Ana**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue: 1 year later

"Can you go and put this in your room, please." I ask my daughter, handing her the baby doll that was left in the living room.

"Ok, mommy" she says, and grabs the doll from my hands. I watch her as she skips back to her room, and tosses her doll in her toy box. I smile to myself at how much she's grown this past year; she's almost 4, and she is already a little lady. I walk into the kitchen, and turn the faucet on, and grab the sponge to start cleaning up from breakfast.

"Someone wants their mommy…" I hear Edward say and I look up as he rounds the corner with Anthony in his arms.

"Hi my handsome man…" I say, leaning over into Edwards arms and kissing my sweet little boy on top of his head. Anthony Masen is almost 3 months old, and he is the spitting image of his father. His eyes are the same deep green as his sister and his father, but where his sister's hair is brown, Anthony's hair is the same penny color as Edward's. I pull back from him, only to lean forward again and kiss his nose, and the toothless grin I get is enough to make me forget about doing the dishes, and just hold him.

I grab a paper towel and dry off my hands, and toss it in the garbage, and walk over to Edward and hold out my hands to grab the baby.

"I'll do the dishes." Edward says as he shifts Anthony to my hands, and I smile and reach up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

I watch from the doorway as Edward reaches the sink and starts the water and I can't believe how truly lucky I am. Not only is Edward the perfect husband, but he's also the perfect father. He adores our kids, and after a long day at work, he still comes home and helps me even if he's exhausted. I recently started working again after having close to 2 months off after the baby was born, and even when I wasn't working, he would still come home and help.

That's a good man.

This past year has been crazy for us. The whole thing with James was tough, and I still think back to the short amount of time I spent not knowing if we were going to be Ok. I remember as if it was yesterday, the feeling of fear that I had and the thought that my life, as well as the lives of my children were over.

I will never forget those couple of seconds where I though I had lost Edward. I will also never forget the relief I felt, knowing he was Ok, only to have that washed away when I saw them taking Aro. Aro was a good man, and after his death, Edward was distant. Until of course the funeral where we talked to Aro's wife, Gianna.

We still talk to Gianna, at least once a week if not more. Her and Aro's son, Chris, is actually thinking of pursuing a career as a detective, like his father, and while that might freak the hell out of anyone else, Gianna couldn't be prouder.

"Go and get ready, baby. I'm almost done here, and then we can get going." Edward says over his shoulder at me, and I smile, and shift Anthony to my other arm so I can go and get ready. I walk down the hall and into the green room that belongs to my son, and set him down in his cherry wood crib.

"I'll be right back, handsome." I say to him, and then turn on his aquarium soother hung up on the side of his crib. I walk out of the room, and into mine and quickly shed my clothes, and walk into the closet, picking out a pair of capris and a blue v neck.

Emmett and Rose invited us all over to their house for lunch and to just hang out and let the kids play together. I slip on my flip fops, and then make my way out of the room, and back to Anthony's room where he is still watching the fish dance across the soother. I smile, and decide to leave him there for a little longer, and then walk across to where Lila is watching a movie on her TV.

"We're almost ready to go" I tell her and she nods and gets up from her bed, and walks over to her TV and shuts it off. She follows me out to the living room, where she sits down and watches the cartoons that are playing.

"Ready?" Edward says from the doorway, wiping his hands off on a paper towel.

"Yea, just let me get Anthony." I say with a smile, and he nods his head, and walks over to the counter to grab the car keys.

We get to Rose and Emmett's a little after 11, and there to greet us at the door are Emmett and Gage. Rose and Emmett's son, Gage was born 2 months before Anthony, and he is just the most adorable thing you've ever seen. His hair is curly like his fathers, but it's his mother's blonde, and his eyes are the same icy blue, but their shape comes from Emmett. He also has the deepest dimples in his little cheeks, and although his hair and eye colors are the same as his mother's, there's no denying that he resembles his father more.

"Hey guys!" Emmett says, slapping Edward five as he reaches the door with his free hand.

"Hi Uncle Em!" Lila yells, and Emmett laughs and bends down, peppering her face with kisses and making her giggle.

"Hey Emmett" I tell him as I reach the door, and he leans down and kisses my cheek. "Hi Gage." I say, bringing my finger out and letting him grab it in his and start to bring it to his mouth.

"He's teething, so watch out. He wants to put everything in his mouth." he says, and I can't help but laugh.

I walk into the house, and see Rose in the kitchen, putting together some salad for lunch.

"Hey Rose" I say, and she turns around quickly and smiles. She places a kiss on Anthony's head, before kissing my cheek and asking if I need anything to drink.

"No. I'm fine, but do you need any help?" I ask and when she says she does, I drop of Anthony with his father and come back to help her with lunch.

Not too long after we get there, Alice and Jasper show up with Blake, who is now a running, crazy toddler, smack dab in the middle of his 'terrible two's'. he runs up to Rose and me, and tugs on our pants until we kneel down and kiss his cheeks before he runs away, dark hair bouncing with each step. Jasper says hi to us, and then goes with the guys to watch the kids while us girls finish making lunch.

"Ugh, my back is killing me…" Alice says as soon as she reaches the door of the kitchen, rubbing her swollen belly as she waddles to the stool behind the breakfast bar.

"Babies dancing on your spine again, Al?" Rose asks, and Alice scoffs, and settles down in the chair.

Alice was in the hospital for less than a week after what happened with James. She healed pretty quickly and luckily has no scars to remind her of that day. Six months ago she found out she was pregnant again, and we were all ecstatic for her. She went in for her first check up when she was 9 weeks, and that's when they heard the heartbeats.

Yes. Alice was having twins.

"It's like they alternate dancing on my spine, and then moving to my bladder. Sometimes one is on my spine and the other is on my bladder… it's crazy" she says, chuckling and Rose and I join in with her.

We finish lunch, and set the table and all of us eat. Soon after, I help Rose clear the table, and we put the kids down for their nap and we all settle in around the living room and talk.

"… No. I want it to be a surprise…" Alice says.

"Come on Ali, I need to know if I'm having two nieces, two nephews, or one of each!" Edward says. Alice decided to keep the sex of the babies secret until delivery day and it seriously bugs Edward.

"You'll find out soon enough!" she says, as we all start t laugh as Edward huffs and throws himself back onto the couch.

The room goes silent as our laughter dies out and I know they are thinking of how to bring up something, but not sure how to do it. I look around the room, and Alice, Rose and Jasper are all looking at Emmett. He clears his throat and then begins to say what they've been meaning to bring up for a while now.

"So, Uh. You guys heard… about…" he pauses, looking at Rose, who nods her head, encouraging him to go on. "about James?" he finishes. I look over to Edward, whose eyes are down, looking at his intertwined hands in his lap.

Edward hadn't said a word about it since we heard about it yesterday. My eyes stay on him as he raises his head, but keeps his eyes on the ground.

"I'm glad but I'm pissed off too. I don't know how to feel" he says, and I know just what he means.

James was arrested that same day that everything happened. He was charged with attempted murder, for what he did to Alice. Kidnapping, for Lila and me. And 3 counts of murder because of Aro, Jacob and Kate. He pleaded guilty and was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

We were happy. We were glad he would spend the rest of his life behind bars, paying for what he did to us, and other families. I felt like it was justice, not only for us, but for the family of that poor girl who was murdered who got a slap in the face when he got only 10 years.

We went ahead with our lives, knowing as we enjoyed our lives out in the world, he would be in a cell for the rest of his life.

Then, the other day we saw on the news that he had killed himself in there.

"I'm happy he's not in this world anymore, but I'm pissed that he shortened his sentence by taking his life." Edward says, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"He's still paying for it, Edward. There is no heaven for monsters like that; I'm just pissed that I couldn't be the one to end his life… after what he did…" Jasper says, as Alice leans closer to him and places her hand on his shoulder.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Later that night, after we put the kids in their beds, Edward and I take our showers and then slip in next to each other. We meet in the middle of the bed, me with my back to his chest as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. I let out a loud sigh at the feeling of being pressed against his warm, hard chest, and he brings his head close to mine and places a kiss on my bare shoulder.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Bella." he says, and I turn my head around to look him in the eye.

"Ditto, baby" I say. He smiles and squeezes me tighter to him.

"No matter what life throws at us, or what kind of obstacles we have to overcome, I will always fight to get passed them. As long as it keeps me with you, I'll do whatever it takes. I love you, Bella."

I smile as he says this, and the thing is, I feel exactly the same way. Nothing could keep Edward and I apart; he's the one who saved me when I thought there was no hope left. He showed me what love really was, and supported me when I was pursuing my dreams.

He is the man of my dreams, and sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure this is all real.

But if it isn't, one things for sure… I never want to wake up.

***~The End~***

* * *

***Sniff* So that's it guys. **

**I want to thank all of you for reading, and a big thank you to my girlys who reviewed every single chapter, and left me alot of kind words as well as subtle threats when I left them with numerous cliffies. :)**

**For those of you asking if I will continue on with this story... are you crazy? haha After all they went through, you want them to go through more? As pengirl25 said, these guys have been through alot of drama, so they deserve their pass into happyland and I am happy to say that they are all packing right now, and their flight leaves at 5 ;)**

**Remember! My new story "Finding The Perfect Man" is posting, and it's a nice little break from all the murdering, kidnapping, and all that. I have alot of hilarity coming so please go check it out, if you haven't already.**

**Again, Thank you all for reading! **

***Hugs* Ana**


End file.
